


The Homecoming

by LadyDeb



Series: Birthright [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood, Torchwood: Miracle Day
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jack sacrifices himself to protect others (again), M/M, Mickey and Martha arrive for a visit, Owen and Rex have a fist to jaw conversation, Owen learns the truth about the Year (and he ain't impressed), Temporary Character Death-Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDeb/pseuds/LadyDeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rift is spewing out creatures with a grudge against Jack; Martha is coming for a visit; and someone else is returning to Earth. Someone VERY unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Gift

Disclaimer! None of the characters from _Torchwood_ and/or _Doctor Who_ who appear in this story are mine; however, the Tregarths and their neighbors are. I don't mind if you borrow them, just please ask first and return them alive and intact. Thank you! Also, as it says in the summary, this is the fourth story in the _Birthright_ series. The previous three stories are: _The Rising_ , _Torn Asunder_ , and _The Sleeper Awakens_. If you haven't read these stories yet, _please_ do so; otherwise, you may be hopelessly confused.

 

Prologue

 

An Unexpected Gift

 

Earth, unknown location

Nearly four years after the deaths of Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato

Two weeks after the awakening of Sophia Tregarth

 

Four years.

Four sodding years in a dimension, a world, not his own.  Four years of doing the job he did on Earth, but doing it alone this time.  And the irony, of course, was that he wasn’t even trying to get home when he chased those shape-shifters through the Rift.  But it was home (the smell told him that), and those bloody shifters were even now causing mischief.  Although, right now, it was looking more like they were doing a helluva more than that. . .five of them were beating the hell out of a poor sod who crossed their path.  He winced as the shifters pounded fists and feet into their victim’s torso.  Time to intervene, before they beat the poor bastard to death.

Technically speaking, they weren’t shifters at all, but parasites who took over the bodies of indigenous populations.  He fired a single shot into the air and the five froze, before allowing their victim to drop to the ground.  The newcomer smirked at them, without any real mirth, and said, “I suggest you blokes vacate your current residences and go back where you came from.  You won’t like what happens if you stick around.”  Not that he intended to do that. . .talk about the middle of nowhere.  One of the shifters bared his teeth, and the newcomer hissed.  The shifters reeled back and scattered.  He didn’t bother giving chase.  They tended to do that when they intended to jump, and his concern now was with their victim.  He approached the fallen man, frowning thoughtfully.  There was something so familiar about him, so very familiar. . .

He dropped to one knee beside the man and rolled him carefully onto his back-and he received the second shock in the last few minutes.  He knew this man. . .God above, he knew this man!  He knew his face, his smile, his scent, his clothes.  He hadn’t seen him in four years, but he still knew him.  As the victim of the beating gave a low, involuntary moan of pain at the movement, Dr. Owen Harper whispered, “Jack?”  Oh yes.  Captain Jack Harkness, Owen’s former boss, friend, rival, bane of his existence at times.  Owen reached out a trembling hand and stroked the other man’s cheek.  It was Jack.  And now, Owen knew he was home.

Incredibly, the familiar blue eyes fluttered open and the oh-so-familiar American accent emerged as Jack murmured, “Owen?  Not s’posed t’ see an’thin’ when ‘m dead.”  Owen froze, before remembering the last few minutes in his own dimension before the white light took him and he woke up in another dimension, arse-naked, but completely alive.  Unexpectedly, Owen found himself blinking back tears, especially after Jack mumbled, “’M so sorry.  All m’ fault.  Gray.  You.  Tosh.  All m’ fault.”  Owen had to remind himself this man was just beaten badly, so he couldn’t shake him.  Four years on his own did teach him some patience.  Some.

“Don’t you pull that with me, Harkness!  Your sodding brother made his own damn decisions, just like Tosh and me chose Torchwood.  Don’t you go takin’ that away from us,” Owen hissed, before what Jack really said sank in.  Tosh?  He could see why Jack thought he was dead, but Tosh, too?  He lost them both in the same day, thanks to his crazy brother?  Owen wanted to close his eyes, but right now, he needed to focus on Jack, because he really didn’t like how the bloke’s breathing sounded.  Even after Owen gently lifted Jack up from the ground and against his chest, it hurt to listen to Jack breathe, it hurt to listen to him trying to breathe.

He also had to figure out a way to get Jack to safety.  However, that was resolved unexpectedly when a figure staggered toward them.  Owen kept one arm around Jack protectively, while his free hand went to the pistol at his hip (yeah, that was real cool. . .wake up in another dimension, arse-naked, but with weaponry).  However, it was the shifter-less human who assisted in beating the hell out of Jack only moments earlier, and his eyes widened with horror when he saw the figure in Owen’s arms.  He cried out, “God, Jack, what the hell happened?”

He dropped to his knees beside Jack and Owen, asking, “Who are you?  Are you a friend of his?”  Owen, not knowing what else to do, nodded, and the man said, “So’m I.  My name is Matthew Halloran, I’m a neighbor of Jack’s.  Well, sort of.  I’m guessing that his current residence would be the place to take him, rather than the hospital?”  Owen nodded again and Halloran continued grimly, helping to pick up Jack, “I figured as much.  With the local hospitals still reeling from that damned Miracle, and Jack’s unusual disposition, that’s the standard operating procedure when Jack’s dead or dying.  My station wagon is around here somewhere. . .thank God Ava insisted that I bring it tonight.  Nat can bring her Patriot over later and get Jack’s ATV.  You get in first, and then I’ll put him in beside you.  What’s your name, by the way?”

“Dr. Owen Harper,” the younger man replied, “I used to work with Jack in Cardiff.”  Surprisingly enough, Halloran just nodded and the doctor continued, “Not to sound like an idiot, mate, but where the hell are we?  I’m guessing we’re somewhere in the States, judging by your accent, but where exactly?”  Even more surprising, Halloran didn’t look all that surprised by Owen’s question, which should have clued Harper into the truth.  Then again, a lot of things probably should have clued Owen into the truth.

“Oh, so you came through the Rift.  Yes, Dr. Harper, I know about the Rift.  My teenaged niece helped to open it. . .cost her and another girl their lives.  And in answer to your question, we’re in Oklahoma.  The Rift opened here about three months ago, the same day Jack arrived with the Tregarth family.  I thought the timing was a little weird, but it was just one of those things,” Halloran observed.  Owen shook his head.  Bloody Torchwood.  However, he strode at the other man’s side, easing himself into the back of the station wagon which Halloran mentioned, and then braced Jack against his side when Halloran eased him beside Owen.  Jack moaned again, and Owen held him tightly.

“Think you can explain this Miracle you’re talking about?  I’ve been in another dimension for four years, mate, I don’t know what the hell is going on.  Hell, to the best of Jack’s knowledge, I was dead,” Owen replied.  Halloran sighed as he closed the door and circled around to the driver’s side.  Owen forced himself to be patient just a little longer.  He was home after four years, and he was with Jack.  His patience was rewarded when Halloran pulled himself inside the car as well, and as he drove toward the Tregarth homestead, he told Owen about two months when no human being on Earth died and when only one man was mortal:  Jack Harkness.

By the time they reached the Tregarth homestead, Owen was filled with a righteous fury and a cold rage.  He didn’t wonder at the contradiction, but accepted it as a matter of course.  That was the way things worked with Torchwood.  And even before he saw the people spilling out of the house, Owen realized that he would be sharing Jack with his new friends. . .but that was all right by him, because these new friends would help with that most difficult of tasks:  taking care of Jack Harkness without him realizing what they were doing.  Maybe it would have been easier with Tea-boy and Toshiko, but they weren’t here.  Owen was.  And if Jack was all he had left, then Owen would damn well look after him and God help anyone who got in his way!

 

TBC


	2. Sealed with a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia relishes time spent with her youngest granddaughter; the new team rallies when Owen and Matthew return with an unconscious and dying Jack; Rex comes face to face with a dead man; Owen gets to know some of the new teammates ... and then makes Jack feel much, MUCH better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You aren’t imagining things. Owen Harper IS back from the dead. I’ve seen stories like this in the past, and decided to adapt an idea I’ve been using with my Lord of the Rings stories to Torchwood. Owen was far from my favorite character, but he worked best with the idea. He’s still the same, in certain ways-but in others, he’s very different, as anyone would be after being on their own for four years. Besides, I find the idea of Owen and Rex butting heads absolutely hilarious. Oh, and the chapter concludes with some boy/boy action.

One of the greatest things about her new life, Sophia Tregarth decided, was the joy of playing with her youngest granddaughter.  Ailsa was a wonderful distraction when she was fretting, but really, she loved spending time with any of her grandchildren.  She missed so much of her daughters’ lives.  People who saw her with her two older daughters sometimes mistook her oldest daughter for her mother, and Sophia had to wonder if this was how Jack felt:  so much older than most people and having to pretend to be his own son or grandson.  Ailsa, however, didn’t care.  It simply wasn’t important to her; just as Jack’s inability to stay dead didn’t bother her.  True, she didn’t understand what the ramifications were, especially for Jack, but all she knew, all she cared about, was that Jack helped to take care of her family.  Everything else was unimportant.  Such innocence couldn’t last, but Sophia would cherish it while it did. 

In addition, playing with Ailsa gave her a chance she lost with her own daughters, especially with Ailsa’s mother.  She had nearly five years with Octavia and fourteen years with Priscilla, but she lost her youngest daughter’s entire life.  Priscilla raised her baby sister, and while they were slowly becoming family, Natalie didn’t need Sophia to be her mother.  They were doing fairly well as companions, though Natalie still spent more time with Esther Drummond and Jack Harkness than she did with most of her family.  Neither Priscilla nor Octavia liked it, but they understood that Natalie would come to terms with things in her own time.

Jack.  Sophia pursed her lips, thinking of what happened to her friend in the last forty-five years.  It was bad enough that he lost so much when those aliens returned nearly three years earlier, but to find that it was unnecessary?  There was no reason for Steven Carter to die, for Ianto Jones to die:  except that, in 1965, all of the Torchwood directors put their respective families over the good of the world.  That was fine for normal people, but Torchwood was **not** normal. 

No, Torchwood made the sacrifices, the ugly choices, so normal people could keep their own hands clean.  And if Torchwood operatives couldn’t do that, they had no business being in Torchwood.  Her Majesty was decidedly unamused as well when Carlyon admitted the truth to her, shortly after Jack left the house.  Sophia insisted on Carlyon contacting her and informing her, even forty-five years after the fact.  Her Majesty had no desire to sacrifice any of her children, she informed him, but she would have done it to protect her country, her world.  Learning the full story about those awful times stressed Sophia’s already-distant relationship with Carlyon even further, and she was even more worried about what it would do to his friendship with Jack. 

And that was why Sophia was so worried about Jack tonight.  It wasn’t just that he went out alone, but that he went out when he was still so distraught.  He should have had someone with him when he investigated the Rift activity.  But her grandsons were working on a special project, Rex Matheson was bickering with her middle daughter, her oldest daughter was on a date, while Esther was poring over the most recent information about the families with Natalie’s help (the latter at Jack’s request).  And she had no idea where Adriane was.  So Jack was alone and Sophia was worried sick about him.  Never mind that he couldn’t die; that didn’t mean that he was invulnerable.  In some ways, Jack was the most vulnerable person she ever met.

And then, she heard Matthew Halloran’s station wagon pulling up to the house.  Sophia frowned and scooped Ailsa into her arms as her two grandsons thundered past, looking very worried.  They were followed by the equally anxious Natalie and Esther, and Ailsa whimpered, wrapping her arms around Sophia’s neck.  The redhead looked at the little girl, asking, “Should we go find out what’s wrong?”  Ailsa bobbed her head and Sophia carried the child outside.  Her arms tightened around Ailsa protectively as her grandsons, Matthew, and an unknown man eased a limp body from the back passenger seat.  Natalie ran over, Esther hot on her heels, the blonde girl crying out Jack’s name.  Sophia whispered, “Oh, God.  I was afraid of this.”

The four men carried Jack inside and carefully placed him on the sofa, the unknown man firing off orders that Natalie and Esther immediately moved to carry out.  Sophia never had the opportunity to watch her youngest daughter and Natalie’s best friend working together, and she smiled in spite of herself at what an excellent team they made.  Neither questioned the orders, simply did what they had to do to help each other and their injured friend.  Sophia did her part by keeping herself and Ailsa safely out of the way.  Her granddaughter whimpered again, and this time Sophia heard what she was saying.  “Jack.”  The only thing Sophia could do was hold the little girl closer and keep her from seeing how fragile their friend looked right now.

Carlyon entered the room at that point, demanding to know what happened.  Sophia ignored him, too focused on the newcomer, who was removing Jack’s clothing rather rapidly.  He wasn’t being particularly careful about it, either.  She winced as buttons popped off and made a mental note to track down those buttons later, so she could sew them back on.  Despite the situation, Sophia found herself thinking about what Jack would say if he was conscious, complete with a wink and a smirk.  But then she saw the mass of bruises that covered Jack’s torso, and all thoughts of sewing flew right out of her head, right along with imagining Jack’s innuendos.  They were replaced with white-hot rage and thoughts of vengeance against whoever dared to hurt her friend this way.  She asked in her most normal voice, trying to avoid frightening her granddaughter further, “Who did this to him?”

“I did,” Matthew answered quietly, shocking everyone.  The entire Tregarth family stared at him, and Matthew explained, “According to Dr. Harper there, some parasites came through the Rift.  They took me and the boys over, evidently with the plan to go into the bar.  They jump from body to body, creating havoc, turning friends against friends.  Jack recognized them and confronted them to keep them away from the people in the bar.  The parasites didn’t like that too much and had its puppets, us, beat him up.  Dr. Harper, is there anything you can do for him?”

“No.  No, we have to wait this out, especially after what you told me about that damn Miracle.  Doubt if the hospital could do anything for Jack anyhow.   You got a room where he can be at least somewhat comfortable?” the newcomer asked, speaking in a rather distinctive London accent.  He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, and hovered over Jack rather protectively.  Octavia and Rex arrived, and Octavia’s gasp told Sophia that her middle daughter saw the awful bruises.  The doctor added, “Full introductions can wait, but I’m Dr. Owen Harper and I came through the Rift.  Now, do you have a room where Jack can be comfortable?”

“Follow me, Dr. Harper.  There’s a guest room that can be used.  His normal room is upstairs, but while you and my cou-while you and my nephews are getting him settled, I can bring things down for him,” Natalie replied.  She looked at Sophia, asking a bit anxiously, “Sophia, can you keep Ailsa just a little longer?”  Sophia nodded, tightening her arms around Ailsa protectively.  She did a quick check of everyone gathered, and remembered her oldest daughter.  Priscilla.  She needed to call Priscilla, try to reach her on her cell phone.  She didn’t have to come home, but she should know about this.

“You blokes ready?  Okay, on three ... one, two, three!  Shhh, easy, Jack.  . .we got you, you’re safe,” the doctor murmured.  The two boys and the doctor carried Jack into the guest room, the doctor keeping up soothing nonsense all the way.  He paused just long enough to call over his shoulder, “I need more blankets and whatever you have in the way of first aid kits.”  Sophia glanced at her middle daughter, who snapped out of her paralysis and ran to the closet.  Tears were streaming down Octavia’s face, and Sophia didn’t need psychic abilities to realize what her daughter was thinking, ‘ _I should have been there to watch his back_.’

She was probably right.  But it was irrelevant now, and if she was honest with herself (which she tried to be), Sophia was forced to admit that Jack needed alone time.  He needed to come to terms with these new revelations, preferably without taking a swing at anyone.  She just wished that it didn’t coincide with the arrival of parasites that could turn friends against each other.

 

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Owen Harper.

Owen Harper from the FBI.  Oh God. 

Rex Matheson closed his eyes.  The man he accused Jack of getting killed, whose name Jack borrowed at the beginning of Miracle Day. . .  Rex shook his head and instead focused on retrieving the first aid kits.  He wished he had the words to comfort the obviously-distraught Octavia, who just as obviously blamed herself for not being there.  But Jack and Esther were better at that, and right now, Esther’s concern was for Jack.  Rex had no idea what the relationship between those two was, and the last time he asked, Esther firmly told him to mind his own business.  When he approached Natalie about it later, she said the same thing, adding that it didn’t become anyone else’s business until it affected the rest of their team.  And it hadn’t.

Rex couldn’t say the same thing, not any longer.  Oh, Carlyon hadn’t instructed him to accompany Jack and Jack didn’t ask Rex to accompany him.  It was pretty clear that Jack really didn’t want any company when he told them that something was coming through the Rift.  But he was too busy bickering and flirting with Octavia when Jack mentioned that he was leaving.  Could he or Octavia have made a difference?  Rex didn’t know.  He really didn’t know.  What he did know was that his team leader was beaten to a pulp and Rex wasn’t there.  None of them were.  As he passed Sophia, the woman said quietly, “Don’t start with the self-blame, Rex.  It won’t do anyone any good, least of all Jack.”  He nodded and focused on the job at hand.

Natalie rushed out of the guest room, saying, “Esther, stay with him, I’ll get stuff from his room. He’s starting to wake up.”  He was starting to wake up and in agony, more than likely.  Esther nodded from the doorway before returning to Jack’s side.  Natalie glanced at Rex, adding, “Once you get those kits delivered, there are more in the old bunkhouse, assuming Esther hasn’t moved them when she was in one of her cleaning fits.  Some of those came from the Colasanto compound, and some were from the destroyed Hub in Cardiff.  I’m hoping some stuff to help Jack will be among them.  At least the Families didn’t get their filthy paws on any of that stuff.”  There was a grim pleasure in her words.  Rex could relate to that.  The Families cost him a great deal.  Those bastards cost them all a great deal.  And even now, months after the end of the Miracle, everyone was still feeling its affects.

She paused on her way upstairs, pivoted and added in a low voice, “And my mother is right, Rex.  This is not the time for blaming ourselves.  Okay?  Whatever came through the Rift could have just as easily been harmless, but Gr-my father wants us to start going out in pairs when something comes through the Rift.”  The poor woman was still getting the hang of calling Carlyon Tregarth her father.  The man she always knew to be her grandfather was in fact her father.  That right there was a serious mind fuck.  Add to that, the fact that her mother looked like she was Natalie’s age, and she was struggling to get a grip on her new reality.  Forget all else, that was bad enough.  Her aunt and mother were really her sisters, her sister was really her niece, and her cousins were really her nephews.  How in the hell did someone adjust to that?

However, he had more immediate issues right now and he began collecting the kits.  When his arms were full, he carried them into the room where Dr. Owen Harper was tending to Jack.  The latter was conscious, in a helluva lot of pain, and fighting very hard to keep from moaning aloud.  He also seemed as if he wasn’t entirely with them.  Harper was soothing him, murmuring something like, “I forgave you a long time ago ... you forgave me for murdering you, how could I not forgive you for wanting me alive? Shhh, it’s going to be all right, Jack, just relax.  Shhhh.”  Rex shook his head.  Only with Jack Harkness could someone have a conversation like that and still make sense.  Rex carefully set the kits down, and Harper observed, “I need pillows.” Jason nodded and raced from the room.  Harper looked up, adding, “They fell under his spell, huh?”

“Don’t know if I’d put it that way,” Matthew replied, “but I guess Jason and Lucas know that Jack would sacrifice himself for them.  He sacrificed himself to save my son.  That’s why this situation makes me sick.”  There was a brief pause, and then the man asked, “Is there anything I can do to help?  It looks like everyone has everything else under control.”  Rex quietly left the room, but not before he heard Harper say something about water.  A quick glance inside told him that the doctor was still kneeling beside Jack, tenderly stroking his hair and forehead.  As he understood it, that was never Harper’s style while he was alive the first time.  And that was a measure of how weird his life became, that he was even thinking like that.

The spare pillows were the closet opposite from the closet where most of the spare blankets were kept.  The ramshackle state of the closet (along with the open door) demonstrated Octavia’s distress.  Rex gently closed the door, with the idea that he would come back later and straighten up.  That was one of the first things that Carlyon made clear to him:  you see something that needs to be done, you do it.  Don’t hand it off to someone else if it’s something you can do.  But right now, Jack took precedence and Rex knew better than to suggest killing him to heal him.  Even if it spared him from being in pain, Carlyon wouldn’t allow anyone in the house to kill him.  There were times when that line between cruel and compassionate became incredibly blurry.

There was also the matter of Harper’s oath as a doctor ... _first, do no harm_.  And even if it actually helped him, killing him qualified as doing harm.  Hippocrates never encountered Jack Harkness, that was for damn sure.  Rex shook his head and grabbed as many pillows as he could manage.  The first time he saw the inside of this particular closet, he asked Natalie why they had so many extra pillows and blankets.  She smirked a little and replied, ‘ _you’ll understand once we get to winter.  We may be in the Southwest, but winters down here can get friggin’ cold_.’  Yeah.  So he was finding out.   Rex kicked the pillow closet door shut and returned to the room where Harper was fighting to save a man you couldn’t help but care for, even when he drove you nuts.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

He couldn’t save Jack.  His injuries were just too great, the beating just too vicious.  And judging from Jack’s expression, his once and future boss knew that, too.  Owen whispered, “I’m sorry.  I can only make you comfortable until the end.”  A faint smile touched the other man’s mouth and Owen lightly brushed the fringe out of Jack’s eyes.  Jack looked bemused and Owen smiled ruefully, saying, “I know.  But I haven’t been able to touch another human being for four years.  I missed you and Tosh and Gwen and even Tea-boy.”  There it was again, there was the pain that had nothing to do with his beating, and Owen asked, “Are we the only ones who are left?”

“Tosh ... _ohhhh_... Tosh died ... with you.  Ianto ... not long after. My fault,” Jack rasped out.  Tosh.  Ianto.  God.  Owen tenderly wiped a tear away from Jack’s cheek as the other man continued, “Gwen ... in Wales.  Rhys.  Daughter.”  So, Gwen was alive and had a daughter with Rhys.  Good for them.  He didn’t argue with Jack about whose fault Tosh and Ianto’s deaths were ... that would be a waste of oxygen on Jack’s part and a waste of time on Owen’s.  One thing he learned in the last year of his life ... Jack was a helluva lot better at feeling guilty than anyone would have guessed.  He was reminded of this as Jack again whispered, “’M sorry.”

“We’ll talk about that later, Jack,” Owen promised, “along with the beauties in this house.  I don’t think there’s a woman here who isn’t at least cute.”  That got him a slightly brighter smile and Owen whispered, “I still can’t believe I’m really home.  Four years I’ve been away.  Last thing I remember is this white light, and then I wake up bare-arsed, bare-everything, with just weapons.  Had to make my own clothes ... oi, I see that smile, Harkness!”  But this was said with a smile, because it was just too good to see Jack’s real smile again.  By the end of his first year in that other dimension, he had to admit how much he missed Jack.  Missed them all.

And rather than have the other man trying to talk, Owen began explaining what he remembered of those first few weeks in the other dimension.  How he nearly died a few times while he figured out what he could eat and what could kill him and tried to put together who was friendly, who wasn’t, who could protect themselves, who couldn’t, and who wouldn’t.  And all the time he was talking, he kept stroking Jack’s hair.  The others came in and went out of the room, and he had to give them credit for trying not to get in his way.  The bloke whom the parasite took over, Halloran, brought in water and sandwiches provided by the ladies of the house.

A rather loud gurgling noise reminded Owen that he hadn’t eaten in quite some time, and the sudden brightness in Jack’s blue eyes told the doctor that he realized as well.  Owen picked up a sandwich, pointed a finger at Jack, and said, “Don’t.  Just don’t, Harkness.”  Jack smirked and Owen rolled his eyes.  But he ate and he talked, telling Jack about the long days and months he spent in that dimension, stopping only when the pain grew too intense for Jack to focus on him.  The painkillers provided by the Tregarth family could only do so much, and Owen chose not to ask where the patriarch got them.  There were times when it was best not to know.

That was why he didn’t tell Jack about how terrified he was sometimes, and how fierce his despair was when he couldn’t find a way home.  He only likened it to a cartoon series he watched when he was a very young boy, _Dungeons and Dragons_.  Jack frowned thoughtfully, but didn’t interrupt.  He did, however, smile when Owen admitted that his dimension even had its version of Venger ... which told Owen that the other man was familiar with the cartoon in question.  And really, that was just a bit frightening to the doctor ... as well as reassuring. 

There were times when Jack slept ... fitfully, but he slept when the combination of the pain and the painkillers overwhelmed him.  During those times, either the pretty blonde (Esther) or her constant companion, the youngest brunette (Natalie) would sit with Jack and Owen.  He quickly learned that despite the gap in their ages (Nat was thirty-five and Esther was twenty-six), they were best friends, not lovers.  Owen responded with a mock ‘ _well, hell_ ’ and got clobbered in the face by pillows.  Both were also very touchy-feely, always touching Jack’s hands or face or hair.  Jack didn’t seem to mind, either, and who could blame him?

Esther was friggin’ hot, and while Nat wasn’t stunning, she was the nice girl next door whom the people who loved you wanted you to marry, because she was nice and would take good care of you.  Even if she was older than he was.  Plus, they obviously loved Jack very much, even though neither girl mentioned the word directly.  The same Miracle which temporarily robbed Jack of his immortality also resulted in Esther being held as a captive for three months while Jack and Rex Matheson (a former CIA agent) believed she was dead.  Natalie, along with her two older sisters, helped the pair to rescue Esther, and the two had been friends ever since.

The two were telling Owen about the re-opening of the Rift (re-opening?) when Jack stopped breathing.  Owen was on his feet immediately and the two girls clung to each other’s hands like a pair of frightened children.   Owen didn’t pay attention to it at first; he was too busy seeing to Jack.  But after a few minutes, he had to acknowledge that his friend was gone and no one was sure how long it would take for him to come back.  It was then that he noticed Natalie and Esther holding onto each other.  His mouth went dry as he realized that he didn’t just find himself absorbed into a team, but into a family.  Well, that certainly made things interesting!

“How long will it take him to come back?” Esther asked in a small voice.  She tore her eyes away from Jack’s lifeless body, asking again, “How long will it take him to come back from this?  He’s never been beaten to death while he’s been with us, how long will it take him to come back from a beating death?”  Owen shook his head.  He honestly wasn’t sure.  Jack’s death times seemed to vary.  A shooting death usually took just a few minutes, and he flinched, remembering how he knew that.  His encounter with Abaddon left him dead for three days.  There was just no way to tell, although Owen believed a beating death would take a few hours while his body repaired the damage.  Add to that the fact that a friend was the one who beat him.  The betrayal did almost as much damage as the act itself, as Owen had reason to know. 

“I don’t know, sweetheart.  We just have to make sure that someone’s with him at all times.  If he’s dead longer than an hour or so, I’ll talk to Sophia about creating a schedule, especially after Adriane and M. . .Priscilla get home from wherever they are.  You remember the last time Jack was dead longer than an hour or two. . .I thought we would have an argument over who got to sit with him until he came back,” Natalie whispered, gently rocking the younger woman from side to side.  That forced a giggle out of Esther and Natalie continued, kissing the top of her head, “Go, tell the others that he’s not in pain any more.  Might not be a bad idea for you to get a shower, either.”  She released Esther and gave her a little swat on the bum to get her moving. 

Owen said softly after she was gone, “Just so you know what to expect from Mr. Halloran and the others?  The victim of the parasites remembers everything they do under the influence.  Not at first, but over the next few hours, the memories start to come back.  Jack stood in their way, and they didn’t like that, so they beat him from all sides until I got there.  When I got there, there were two holding him while the others took turns slugging him.”  Natalie looked away briefly, before exhaling slowly.

“Okay.  Okay, thank you for telling me.  Uhm ... so these parasites ... there’s the potential for hurting someone else, as well as whoever they take over?” she asked and Owen nodded immediately.  Yes, especially in situations where a parasite used one person to hurt a dear friend.  Even though they truly weren’t responsible for their actions, that knowledge didn’t help the person whom the parasite overwhelmed.  Natalie questioned next, “Is there anything we can do about the little bastards or is the situation under control for now?”

“I fired a shot into the air when I saw them beating on Jack ... they don’t like the sound of gunfire, and they probably returned to the Rift.  Just to be safe, you might want to keep an eye on the newspapers for the next few weeks,” Owen replied.  Natalie inclined her head and he continued, “Matthew Halloran told me a bit about the Miracle and he kinda gave me the impression that you lot did what you could to help the local area.  Can you tell me more?”  She hesitated, and then nodded, slipping into a seated position.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

She ended up telling him about far more than just the Miracle.  She told him about the Earth being moved, and about the children speaking in unison.  She even told him about her extremely messed-up family: her grandfather was her father, grandmother was her mother, her mother was her sister, her aunt was her sister, her cousins were her nephews and her sister was her niece.  Dr. Owen Harper flinched as she outlined the rocking of her world over the last few months, from the moment she learned about her birth mother.  But he never said a word, simply listened. 

It wasn’t as if Esther never listened, because she did, and Natalie wouldn’t take that away from her.  But eventually, she had to get fed up with it, didn’t she?  Esther’s own family was just as out of whack, given Esther’s struggles with her older sister.  She knew that Esther’s nieces were currently in foster care, while other arrangements were made.  The poor girl couldn’t see her nieces earlier because she couldn’t convince her sister that she was really alive and now she couldn’t see them for other reasons.  Natalie didn’t want to stress her young friend out any more than she already was.  Esther was already so worried about Sarah and her nieces. . .

There were some things she didn’t share:  how long it took before Jack could spend time around Ailsa, finding it hard to trust himself with another child after the choice he made to save so many children, or how her daughter took matters into her tiny hands.  Nor did she tell him how, in the back of her mind, she knew that she should be horrified by the choice he made.  But in truth, she was grateful that someone would accept that responsibility.  Nor did she talk about the guilt she felt about being alive while Steven Carter was dead.  She was only alive because her father couldn’t bring himself to take the steps needed to deal with the 456 so many years earlier.

Not for the first time, Natalie wondered if she should tell her mother how she felt.  So far, she hadn’t yielded to that impulse, because she didn’t want Sophia Tregarth to think that she was ungrateful for being alive.  Especially not after everything both of her parents did to make sure that she survived, she didn’t want them to think she was ungrateful for that gift of life.  And she didn’t dare tell Jack (though she was pretty sure he knew).  So, for the time being, she simply did what she could with the life that she felt she stole (or was stolen on her behalf), trying to make sure that she didn’t waste her life.  It was her intention, from here on out, to try to protect whom she could and remember whom she couldn’t.

For his own part, Owen Harper only left Jack’s side long enough to go to the loo, as he called it.  Nat was thankful for her conversations with Jack:  it helped a lot with the British slang.  She still blushed when she remembered his request for a torch the second day he was here, and she handed him a welding torch they kept in the bunkhouse.  He blinked, murmuring, _not quite what I had in mind, but that’ll do_.  Her gr-her father explained that ‘torch’ was ‘flashlight’ in American English.  Oops.  Natalie started putting together a spreadsheet of all the ‘translations’ that she needed to keep track of, which thoroughly amused Jack.  She threw a pillow at him, of course.  Esther joined in, but that may have been simple feminine solidarity.  Or not.  It was hard to tell with Esther sometimes, especially when it came to her relationship with Jack.

Dr. Harper wasn’t inclined to talk much; on the contrary, he was more interested in listening, in hearing about Earth during the last four years.  Natalie said dryly that she couldn’t tell him about the world, just her particular corner of it.  That made him smile, just a little.  He wasn’t very impressed with being in the middle of nowhere (Nat rolled her eyes at that), but didn’t seem very upset about no longer being in Cardiff.  That surprised her a little.  Jack clearly missed Cardiff in specific and the UK in general, but he also believed that part of his life was over.  When Dr. Harper asked why Jack chose to stay in the States, rather than return to the UK, Natalie had to admit she didn’t really know.  It was at that point that her gr-her father interrupted the conversation to tell them that during the mess with the children, someone tried to remove Jack by putting a bomb inside him and then encasing him in concrete.  Dr. Harper’s eyes narrowed and he muttered, “Bloody hell, with friends like that, who the hell needs enemies?”

Her gr-father snorted, muttered something under his breath about ‘ _you have no idea_ ,’ before leaving the room.  Dr. Harper looked at Natalie questioningly and she could only shrug helplessly.  The only thing she could think of was an incident during the Miracle, when Gr-when Father flew into a rage, ranting about Angelo Colasanto’s bitch granddaughter.  Oh yes, and if she was fortunate, the Families would get their filthy paws on her before he did. Natalie remembered that, not just because of his obvious fury, but because it was the first time she heard of the Families.  Not that she told Dr. Harper that.  The man just returned to his own dimension, and the universe provided him with one helluva welcome party:  the first person he found was his badly-beaten once and future boss.    

The next person who entered the room was Priscilla, whom Natalie still wanted to call ‘Mom.’  Her oldest sister (and boy, did that still freak Nat out) quietly explained that Esther fell asleep only moments after getting out of the shower.  Apparently, she sat down on her bed to do something and her exhaustion got the better of her, poor kid.  Dr. Harper gently suggested that Nat do the same, but that wasn’t happening.  She couldn’t sleep, not right now.  Once Jack woke up, she would see to Ailsa, whom Sophia was watching ... but even after he woke up, she wouldn’t be able to sleep.

Dr. Harper observed quietly, “You might want to leave the room anyhow, luv.  Jack and I need to have a private conversation, and I don’t think you’d feel real comfortable, hearing it.”  Nat was exhausted, even if she couldn’t sleep, so it took her some time to realize what he was saying.  Oh.  **Oh**.  One of _those_ conversations.  She flushed, just a little, and nodded.  He smiled at her gently, adding, “Lot of things we need to say to each other, and four years worth of things stored up.  And I promise, I won’t hurt him, not after what we just went through.”  Natalie bobbed her head.  What else could she do?

“Okay.  But I’m not leaving until Jack’s awake.  Even if he goes right back to sleep, I’m not leaving until he’s alive again.  He ... he does better if someone is here,” Natalie replied.  Not surprisingly, Dr. Harper nodded.  Evidently, he was familiar with that part of Jack’s resurrections.  Of course he was, he would have been here long before Natalie met Jack, long before she even knew his name.  Stupid.  She continued a bit awkwardly after a moment, “Were you close before ...?”  Nat stumbled a little over what she wanted to say, because it was just too damn embarrassing to have a conversation like this over your colleague and friend’s dead body.  The young doctor just frowned at her, thoroughly confused, and then. . .

“NO!  Oh, God, no!  We were at each other’s throats, half the time,” he explained once he realized what she was asking.  And, unless she was very mistaken (which was entirely likely), he was also blushing.  Dr. Harper continued with a smile that bordered on affectionate, “No, that was Tea-boy.  Oh, he flirted with us all, but when all was said and done, it was Tea-boy who was the closest thing he had to a lover.”  Tea-boy.  Oh, the semi-affectionate nickname for Ianto Jones.   Natalie was on the point of telling him about meeting Ianto (sort of), when Jack gasped back to life and both she and Dr. Harper were comforting and calming him.

 

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Jack!  Jack, you’re all right, mate, it’s all right, you’re safe!  You’re safe!”

An achingly-familiar voice greeted Jack Harkness when he returned to life, but that was impossible, because he was dead for nearly four years.  But as he opened his eyes, the familiar features came into focus and an equally familiar hand cupped his face firmly but tenderly.  A second face appeared behind the first:  Natalie smiled at him, before quietly slipping from the room.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should thank her, but right now. . .  Jack breathed, “Owen?  Is it really you?” 

Even before the words were out, he was mentally kicking himself for asking such a stupid question.  As if a pseudo-Owen would ever admit to the truth!  But Owen smiled at him, and his memory of those hours before his death returned with a vengeance.  He remembered the Rift and the beating; awakening to see Owen there; listening to Owen’s voice before the darkness swept over him.  He whispered, “It was real?  It wasn’t a dream?”

Owen’s smile brightened and he answered in a soft voice, “Not sure I like your dreams, Harkness, if they feature me.  You don’t tend to be my type.”  That did sound like Owen, and Jack started to speak.  He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say, but Owen evidently did.  The doctor covered his mouth with his hand, telling him, “Don’t even think about apologizing to me, Jack, for either of my deaths.  Okay?  I forgave you a long time ago, and by the end of the first year, I just wanted to come home.  And don’t even think about apologizing for your crazy little brother.  Even if he was justified in his anger, he chose to hurt other people and that was his choice.  You didn’t make a choice when he was lost, it was an accident.   No more apologies, mate.  ‘Sides, given my unique nature, I was the only one who could stop that meltdown.”

Jack bobbed his head mutely and Owen continued, “Now, in case you forgot, you told me that Gwen is in Wales with her husband and daughter.  That’s good.  Torchwood is no place for a child.  You told me that Tosh died at the same time I did, and Ianto later.  You also said it was your fault, but for some reason I don’t believe you.”  Jack arched his eyebrows at the younger man, who continued, “Look, mate, there were times when you were an absolute twat, but I also know that Ianto made his own damn decisions.  If the tea-boy died in the line of duty, then it was by his choice.  We’re not kids, Jack, none of us, even if we sometimes acted like it.”

“Are you sure about that, Owen?” Jack asked hoarsely once the doctor removed his hand.  Owen nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Jack’s face.  The immortal smiled without any real mirth, saying, “We’ll see if you still feel that way in a few minutes.”  He began to tell the doctor about what happened in the last four years.  He told Owen about the 456, Ianto’s death and the closing of the Rift (however temporarily), and about Steven.  He told him about the time he was away from the Earth and what brought him back.  He talked about the Miracle, about Angelo, about Esther and coming face to face with his past (again).  Yes, he came to terms with those awful events of three years earlier, but he knew Owen.  And finally, he told him about the re-opening of the Rift a few months earlier, about seeing Ianto again, and the creation of Torchwood South. When he was finished, Owen’s hand still cupped his face, his thumb lightly stroking Jack’s cheekbone.  The immortal was acutely aware of how vulnerable he was, but Owen surprised him once more (because he was still stunned that Owen was alive, fully alive).

“Am I supposed to be shocked, Jack?  Horrified?  Yeah, I suppose I am, but more horrified that you had to go through all that shit.  Am I horrified or disgusted at you?  No.  No, I’m not.  You look surprised, but I guess I can’t blame you, not after the way Tosh, Gwen and I treated you during the Faerie case.  See, I had to grow up while I was gone, Jack.  I couldn’t be that selfish little prat anymore, ‘cause there were times when I was all that stood between a tribe of beings that had no way of defending themselves and the local warlords.  And there were times when I had to make ugly choices.  It nearly drove me insane, but I once had to sacrifice an entire family to save the village.  So I’m the last person to call you a ‘monster.’  You aren’t.  You’re just a man who has had to make decisions that no one should ever have to make.  And as for you leaving?  You know what I say to that?  Good for you!  It means you’re human, just like the rest of us!” Owen answered fiercely, but his thumb remained gentle as he stroked Jack’s face.

“Did I ever claim to be otherwise?” Jack asked in a low voice and Owen’s eyes softened.  He shook his head, and Jack went on, “I still wonder what I could have done differently, in so many ways.  Yeah, I know I’ve done more good than bad over the course of these two thousand years, but I still have regrets, still wish I could have found a better way at every turn. . .  If I hadn’t taken the children to the rendezvous point, all those years ago, Carlyon would have sent someone else, someone innocent.  It was the wrong thing to do, I told Carlyon that they would be back, that appeasement is encouragement.  But for Carlyon to lose his wife and for those girls to lose their mother, when I lost my parents around the same age that Priscilla was when her mother fell so ill, and for a rookie to take that assignment. . .”  Now Owen’s grip was much firmer, and Jack fell silent, staring up into the doctor’s intense eyes.

“There’s plenty of blame to go around, Jack.  Even before you opened your mouth, I knew that there would be plenty of blame to go around, regardless of how much culpability you think you have.  And I was right.  You know, one thing I finally had to learn was that sometimes, there are no good choices-just bad choices and less bad choices.  You ain’t perfect, you screw up spectacularly sometimes, but you do your best.  If someone else thinks they can do a better job, they can have at it.  But they’re gonna find that it’s not as easy as it looks and that the decisions they have to make are gonna haunt them, even if there was no other way out.  ‘S like you told me once:  if I wanted to do your job, I’d need significantly bigger balls.  And you know what, you were right,” Owen answered.  He paused, bit his lip, and then completely shocked Jack when he leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth.

When Owen pulled back, he smiled down at the still-stunned Jack, saying, “Surprised you, yeah?  I swore to myself that if I ever got back to my own dimension and saw you again, I’d do that.  For giving me a purpose after Katie died, for keeping me as on target as much as anyone could, for never giving up on me, and no, Abaddon doesn’t count.  And now I’ve got another reason to do it.  You’re all I have left, Jack.  Everyone else is dead or gone or on the other side of the Rift.  And I’ll make my place in this new team you’ve created.  Way I hear it, until now, you really didn’t have a doctor.  Not really crazy about being out in the middle of nowhere, but I’m even less crazy about going back to Cardiff.  And these people seem like they’re a bit of all right.”

“They are, Owen.  And we’ll be glad to have you.  Just ... be aware that you’ll probably have to prove yourself to Carlyon.  He trusts me, but the lives of his daughters and grandchildren will be in your hands as well,” Jack replied.  He smirked a little, adding, “Just ... for your own safety, make sure that’s all that’s in your hands, Owen.”  The doctor rolled his eyes and reached down to pinch Jack’s ass.  The immortal yelped, but laughed up at his once and future teammate.  Owen shook his head, trying hard not to laugh, but then lowered his head to kiss Jack again, his hand caressing the same spot he just pinched, stunning Jack for the second time in the last ten minutes.

“This is my covenant, my promise to you.  ‘M still gonna question you and drive you barking mad,” Owen murmured against his lips as his hands began moving over Jack’s body, “but I’m done betraying you and being a twat.  I’ll prove myself to Carlyon Whateverhisnameis that I’m worthy to be on this team and worthy to be trusted.”  He kissed Jack a third time, before Jack had the opportunity to tell him that he wanted Owen to question him, to point out to him when he was wrong.  But Owen’s hands were touching him in all the right places, in all the right ways, and Jack quickly lost track of anything aside from Owen’s hands and Owen’s lips.

It truly brought all new meaning to the phrase, ‘ _sealed with a kiss_.’

 

TBC


	3. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations take place between Owen and Esther, Rex and Natalie, and Owen and Jack; while Matthew Halloran reels from being possessed by the parasites.

So far as first times with a bloke were concerned, Owen Harper figured he hadn’t done too badly.  ‘Course, it didn’t hurt that he completely took Jack by surprise with his kisses and caresses.  Heh.  Owen smiled to himself, casting an awed look at his companion.  He actually got the better of Captain Jack Harkness!  Maybe he rushed things just a mite, but Owen spent four years alone, and he wanted to do something for Jack.  And the other man certainly didn’t have any complaints, giving low moans that were stifled against Owen’s mouth as they kissed or bitten back while Owen kissed his way down his body.  Jack was asleep now, one arm thrown possessively/protectively around Owen’s back.  The doctor was glad he thought to untie Jack.  He quite liked being held like this.

Owen did sleep for a while. . .between his exertions with Jack, the stress of the last few hours and the overwhelming joy of finding himself home again, he was exhausted as well.  But Jack was beaten to death, and as if that wasn’t enough, he knew and trusted the people who did it.  Between the resurrection headache and the lingering aches and pains, Jack was exhausted and simply so glad to have Owen back.  The doctor propped himself up to watch Jack sleep, relieved to see that Jack actually looked as if he was at peace.  God, the things he’d been through.  Owen meant what he said:  he was horrified by everything that happened to his boss during the last four years.  He was horrified at the decisions that Jack had to make and the abuse he suffered at the hands of those whom he should have been able to trust.  They put a sodding bomb in his gut, and it literally tore him apart!  Owen blinked back tears and kissed Jack’s forehead, fingers lightly brushing the soft skin just under his navel.  Jack shifted restlessly, but didn’t wake.  Owen kissed his forehead again, and then glanced down at his hand, at the unblemished skin underneath it, skin that was so badly bruised only hours earlier.

“How is he?” a soft voice asked and Owen raised his eyes, surprised.  He never even heard the door open, but there was Esther Drummond, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  She smiled at him softly, adding, “Nat warned me that I might get an eyeful, coming in.  Jack and I aren’t lovers, and even if we were, we wouldn’t be exclusive.  And that’s okay with me.  I can be. . .uhm, what did you call Ianto Jones once?  Oh, right, a part-time shag.”  Owen flushed.  Yeah, not exactly his finest moment, that.  He really had been a selfish little git.  Esther came over to the bed, stroking her hand lightly over Jack’s hair.  She smiled at Owen, adding, “It doesn’t pay to be jealous where Jack’s concerned.  That’s just the way he is, and you know what, I wouldn’t change him for anything.  He wouldn’t be Jack any more, and that would be a shame.”

“Have you always felt that way?” Owen questioned curiously and Esther grinned suddenly, shaking her head and mouthing, ‘no.’ Owen snickered and Jack again shifted under his hand, moaning a little.  Owen began moving his hand in slow, gentle circles.  The motion seemed to soothe his captain’s troubled sleep, and Owen kissed his forehead tenderly, before returning his attention to Esther and asking, “What changed?  You say that there was a time when you were jealous of someone else who had Jack’s attention.”  Esther didn’t answer at first. . .she was staring down at Jack and stroking his hair.

“He was shot, you know, when he was the only person on earth who could die.  He almost did die, so many times, but I took care of him.  Then the call came from Wales, about two months after he was shot.  That was the beginning of the end for the Miracle.  We separated to end the Miracle.  I flew to Buenos Aires to join Rex, while Jack and Gwen traveled to Shanghai.  I died in Buenos Aires; at least that was what they thought.  That’s what the Families made them believe,” Esther replied.

Owen swallowed hard.  _Add these Families to the people I owe_ , he thought, _for what they’ve done to Jack and to anyone else who matters to me_.  He wasn’t entirely convinced that this so-called Miracle really made Jack ‘mortal,’ but it was obvious that everyone assumed he was.  And maybe Jack even hoped that was the case.  But Esther wasn’t finished.  She continued, her voices trembling, “They made my friends and family believe that I was dead.  Jack, Rex, my sister and my two nieces.  But I survived, a captive in a hospital, while they tried to turn me against Jack.  I had a lot of time to think, and I made a decision.  If I escaped and found Jack again, then I would stand at his side no matter what.  Whether we were simply friends or became lovers, it didn’t matter.  The truth is, I’m not sure if I want exclusive, Dr. Harper.  I want to live, I want to have fun.”   Owen shook his head, smiling in astonishment, because she meant every damn word she was saying.  Esther paused before adding, “Besides.  Thinking that I was dead hurt Jack enough, and we weren’t even sleeping together.  I don’t want my true death, whenever that happens, to hurt him even more.”

“I’m not. . .it’s not like that, Jack and me,” Owen told the girl, and flinched, hearing the echoes of another conversation.  Judging from Esther’s small smile, she had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking.  How she did, Owen didn’t know, because Jack wasn’t inclined to share much when something hurt him.  Owen continued, “Lord, now I sound like Tea-boy.  But it’s true.  I spent four years on my own, y’see.”  Esther nodded and Owen continued, “I’m not into blokes, but I promised myself that if I ever got back to my own dimension, I’d snog Jack, and then shag him senseless.  ‘Course, I had to wait until he came back to life, and he always said that endorphins speeded up his healing.  We’ll see if that’s true.”  Esther’s lips rounded into an ‘o’ and she waggled her brows, making him laugh.

“I couldn’t tell you about that,” she admitted, smiling down at Jack’s relaxed face, “I just know what Sophia Tregarth has told me.  Jack is an incredible lover, very focused on giving pleasure to his partner or partners.”  Owen nodded.  Yeah, Jack was incapable of lying back and letting someone else do the work, even when he was recovering from a painful death.  Owen realized quickly that he would have to cheat if he wanted to do this for Jack.  Good thing Natalie left some scarves.  He wondered about that when she put them in with the pillows.  Or maybe they were already there.  You just never knew with Harkness.  Esther leaned forward and kissed Jack’s forehead, telling Owen, “Take care of him.”  Owen could only nod.  That was the plan.

Esther slipped from the room and Owen turned his attention to Jack.  He kissed the dark hair, murmuring, “That’s one helluva bird, Jack.  If I thought I had half a chance with her, I’d take it, but I don’t think that’s in the cards.”  He dropped another kiss to Jack’s shoulder, and then settled in beside his captain.  Owen knew he was pathetic, but he needed to touch Jack.  It was the only way he could truly believe that he was home, and he wasn’t alone any more.

 

 

TWTWTWTW

 

“So, who exactly is Owen Harper?” Natalie asked, collapsing into a seat at the table.  She rubbed the back of her neck, sighing.  It was a very long night, and despite her exhaustion, her fears that she wouldn’t be able to sleep came to fruition.  Ailsa was still sleeping in her bed, as she always did after something scared her badly, but Nat couldn’t sleep.  So.  A few strong cups of coffee would be needed to keep her going until she dropped, preferably into a bed, rather than at someone’s feet.  At her side was Rex Matheson, the former CIA agent looking just as exhausted as she felt.  Unless she missed her guess (and she didn’t think she did), he was still reading the same page as he was when she came in ten minutes earlier.

“Dr. Owen Harper, physician and medical examiner for Torchwood Three.  Died in 2008 when Jack’s younger brother Gray decided to take revenge for the years he spent as a captive by destroying Cardiff in general and his older brother’s team in specific.  More recently, Jack used his name at the onset of Miracle Day in the form of FBI Agent Owen Harper.  Should have realized it then, but no, I wanted to hurt him the way I was hurt,” Rex answered.  _Huh_?  Natalie blinked at the former CIA agent, who continued, “I accused him of getting his team killed, after our location was betrayed.  Not sure if the phone was tapped or if the guy I called betrayed us.  And it doesn’t matter.  Fact is, it wasn’t his fault.  Sometimes, shit happens.”

Boy, wasn’t that the truth!  Natalie asked, “Why did Gray blame Jack for whatever happened to him?”  She remembered hearing vague conversations about Jack’s younger brother, usually between her moth-between Priscilla and Octavia, and whether they would tolerate the other doing such things.  For the moment, she would leave alone the matter of Rex accusing Jack of getting his team killed, even without her gr-without her father having little use for Jack’s old team in Cardiff.  That wasn’t the point.  Jack loved them, losing them hurt him deeply and her gr-fath-Carlyon’s contempt toward them hurt him just as much as Rex’s harsh words.

“From what I gathered, their home was invaded when Jack was about twelve or thirteen.  There’s some confusion on what actually happened, but their father sent the boys off by themselves while he found their mother.  Somehow, the boys got separated-Jack says he let go of Gray’s hand, but I don’t know how he can be sure of that, considering how crazy things must have gotten during the invasion-but the boys were separated and Gray was captured.  He blamed Jack for it, and once he got loose, decided to go after his brother for allowing his capture,” Rex explained heavily.  Natalie inhaled sharply.  _Oh, sweet heaven_!  

“So, Gray decides to make big brother pay for ‘failing’ him by destroying the city he’s been protecting for the last hundred years and the closest thing he has to a family, maybe his replacements?” Natalie asked and Rex looked at her quickly.  Nat just shrugged and said, “Think about it.  He blames his brother, who was himself just a child, for his capture.  Was he angry about Jack being unable to rescue him or being replaced or did he transfer his rage at the people or beings who hurt him to the brother who couldn’t protect him?”  Rex stared at her in absolute shock and Natalie asked, bewildered, “What?”

“You scare me sometimes, girl,” Rex said, shaking his head.  Natalie simply blinked at him.  What?  The agent continued after a minute, “Anyhow, regardless of Gray’s motivation, he triggered a nuclear meltdown which Harper prevented, and then returned to the base to kill Toshiko Sato, another member of Jack’s team.  Now, before you ask where Jack was in all this, he was buried alive in 27 AD. . .got dug up around 1901 and stayed in cryo for the next one hundred plus years to avoid creating a paradox.”  _Oooohkay_.  The point was, Jack wasn’t in a position where he could have done anything to save his people.  Evidently, what she was thinking showed on her face, because Rex sighed, “I know, I know.  I just lashed out at him.”

“How do you know all this?” Natalie asked.  Rex sighed and put his book down.  Oooh, like that, was it?  Rex was obviously figuring out what or how to start, and Natalie began theorizing, “It can’t be solely what was in the Torchwood file.  From what the rest of my family said, those files weren’t entirely accurate, much less complete.”  Not that they ever explained that, just that what she might read in files about Torchwood wasn’t necessarily the truth.  Since the director of Torchwood Three from 1999 to 2009 was an immortal, that was probably an understatement.

“No, Gwen Cooper told me some of it,” Rex admitted almost reluctantly.  Natalie raised her eyebrows questioningly.  She still didn’t know the full story there, but it was telling to her that her fa-that Carlyon wouldn’t allow the woman’s name be spoken in the house, in the base, in Torchwood.  Of course, Jack ignored that particular instruction, but one thing she came to realize was that some rules, Jack made for himself.  That seemed to be one of them.  Rex continued, “Anyhow, the point is, Owen Harper died four years ago.  But he’s here, now, very much alive.”  Yeah, so she noticed.  Well, Torchwood was supposedly all about the impossible.

“I see,” Natalie replied.  Not that she really did, but the forbidden name always made things so incredibly awkward.  After a moment, she went on, “Okay, so evidently he got sucked into another dimension right before he died.  Jack did say that sometimes the Rift widened and you couldn’t see its boundaries.  This is still weird.  Even by Torchwood standards, this is weird.”  Rex nodded and Natalie added softly, “I hope you realize that this wasn’t your fault.  Maybe someone should have gone with Jack, but we had no way of knowing that things would go so wrong.  And having someone there might have made things worse.  You know how Jack is.”

“Yeah.  Still wish one of us was there for him tonight.  Even before I found out about what your old man did, all those years ago, I still thought someone should have been with Jack,” Rex answered.  Natalie didn’t argue with him; in part because it didn’t do any good, and also because he was right.  She wished she stood firm when she asked to go with him, but Jack insisted upon going alone.  And he was right.  She wasn’t cleared for field duty; nor could he protect her if he was dead.  Rex asked softly, “That couldn’t have been easy for you to hear.  Are you all right?” 

 _Are you all right_?  It was a simple question, but when all was said and done, it was far from simple to answer it.  Natalie bit her lip, glanced over her shoulder, and then shook her head.  No.  No, she wasn’t, and she probably wouldn’t be all right until they knew for certain that Jack was all right, cracking jokes and flashing that smile that made her knees weak ( _damn him_ ).  Rex sighed, “I’m gonna throw your own words back in your face.  This isn’t your fault, Nat.”  She briefly considered rolling her eyes at him, but decided against it.  No point in giving herself a headache.  Besides, she wanted to save her eye-rolls for Jack, since he was so amused by them.

“I know.  I know.  I just. . .I’m not gonna do anything stupid.  If I offed myself, then Steven died for nothing, and I won’t betray Jack that way,” Natalie replied.  It would also leave Ailsa motherless again, and Natalie refused to put her daughter through that.  Never mind she was a newborn, only hours old, when her birth mother died.  That wasn’t the point.  Beatriz didn’t have a choice in leaving Ailsa.  Natalie did, and she chose to do right by her daughter.  Rex nodded and she continued, “And how do I say that I feel guilty because I’m alive when that little boy is dead?  I can’t tell them that, they’ll think I’m an ungrateful little bitch.”  Rex did something incredibly unexpected at that point:  he put his hand over hers, curling his fingers over her own.

“No, they won’t.  They’ll be upset that they hurt you as well as Jack, but they won’t think you’re ungrateful.  Nat, a little boy is dead because your father decided to save his wife and unborn daughter.  That’s a fact.  But it was Carlyon’s choice, not yours.  I can understand why you feel guilty, and I won’t tell you why you shouldn’t.   You already know that to take your own life would be a terrible insult to Steven.  You honor him by living, not by dying,” Rex replied.  Natalie bobbed her head.  She knew that.  She knew all of that, but. . .  Rex added, “Besides.  You know damn good and well that if Jack blames anyone, it isn’t you.  He’s the one who lost everything, and if he doesn’t blame you, then that should tell you something.”

“It does, and he doesn’t.  I just-I wish it wasn’t necessary, you know?  I wish no sacrifice, of any kind, was necessary.  I know it’s not possible, but I wish it was.  Stupid, I know,” Natalie replied.  Rex shook his head.  He often said that Jack and Esther were better at the reassurance thing, but he was improving, thanks to Octavia.  Everyone except Rex saw it.  Natalie wondered what he would say if she told him that, but decided it was more fun this way.  There were times when she understood why Jack enjoyed winding Rex up so much, and other times, when their sparring gave her a headache.  She wondered briefly if that would change with Dr. Harper’s arrival.

“I don’t think it’s stupid, kid.  Especially since the antidote didn’t work on your mom anyhow.  It’s not stupid.  It _is_ , however, a waste of time.  And I’m not saying anything you don’t know, but give yourself time, okay?  You’ve been hit with one revelation after another lately, a lot for anyone to take in, even a Torchwood brat like you,” Rex advised and Natalie again bobbed her head, wiping at the tears that were threatening even now.  Damn stupid waterworks. . .she was so sick of crying!  She cried too much lately as it was.  Right now, though, it wasn’t about her, and she had work to do.  She gave Rex a defiant look and he chuckled softly, adding, “Atta girl.  We’ll find out more about Dr. Harper when World War II wakes up again.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

 

“Jack?  C’mon, sweetheart, time for you to wake up.”

The hauntingly familiar voice was back and this time, it was accompanied by fingers lightly caressing his abdomen.  Jack blinked his eyes open and found himself once more staring at Dr. Owen Harper.  He was a little older, his eyes more tired, with new lines around his mouth.  But he was here and he was real, and he was touching Jack.  The immortal murmured, “I thought I was imagining you.  But you’re real, aren’t you?”  Owen smiled and lowered his head to brush a soft kiss against Jack’s chest, his now-longish hair teasing Jack’s sensitive skin, and the immortal gasped a little as Owen’s hand continued to move against his skin, breathing, “Oh, that definitely feels real.”  And good. . .it felt so very _good_ , Owen’s lips and hands and hair stroking his body.

“Oi, I’m as real as it gets, Harkness.  How are you feeling?  Is there any lingering pain from the beating?” Owen asked, shifting to press another kiss to Jack’s slightly parted lips, but his fingers never stopped their movement.  Jack moaned a little, and Owen pulled back, chuckling, “Well, imagine that!  The great Captain Jack Harkness purrs like a kitten.  Never would have thought it.  I’ll give you a proper massage in a few minutes, once I make sure that you don’t have any residual pain.  Those parasites’ beating you up seems a bit personal.”  The immortal thought briefly about pointing out the difference between a moan and purr, but decided that conversation could wait until later.  It could wait much, **MUCH** later, if Owen kept touching him like **that**.

“It was,” Jack answered hoarsely, “I’ve encountered those beings before.  The last time I did, they weren’t real happy with the outcome.  Still, if they’d gotten inside the bar where they could body-hop at will, things would have been a lot nastier.  If they’d gotten inside the bar, we would have been facing a small civil war.  So I can’t really regret intercepting ‘em, even after being beaten to death.  And no, the remaining aches are gone now.”   It was worth the bruises, though he did regret the shadows he saw in Natalie’s eyes when he awoke.  She already had enough shadows on her heart, especially after she heard about Steven’s death.  She probably knew that he didn’t blame her, and that she wasn’t responsible in any way, but he would tell her so later anyhow.  Owen kissed his forehead, and then moved back, away from the bed.  Jack was on the verge of asking what he was doing, when Owen picked up his right foot and began massaging it.

“Told you.  I was going to give you a proper massage.  Shagging you senseless was only part of what I promised I’d do when I got back to our dimension, and I would have done it sooner if you weren’t beaten,” Owen replied and Jack groaned a little, even as he wiggled his toes.  Owen rolled his eyes, kissing the inside of his ankle, and said, “Damn, you really have been shit at taking care of yourself here lately, Harkness.  Although, now that I think about it, you were always shit at taking care of yourself.  Tea-boy wouldn’t thank you for getting this run-down.”  Jack started to answer, but Owen’s fingers were working on his calf, digging deep into the tense muscles.  Owen observed, “So tell me about the new team.  Start with Natalie and Esther.”

“Ahhh, you want to know about the evil twins, as Rex calls them?  All right. . . _oooh_.  Oh God.  Oh, I should have gotten you to give me a massage a **long** time ago!” Jack teased.  Owen rolled his eyes again and Jack went on, “Nat is older, so I’ll start with her.  Natalie Sophia Tregarth, age thirty-five, mother of a darling little girl named ‘Ailsa.’ Never married and has this insane idea that she’s not attractive.  If I find out who put that idea into her head, they won’t like what happens.”  Owen snickered, his hands moving up to Jack’s thighs.  The immortal added, “She has a tendency to surprise people, and then she gives them a look to say, ‘what?’  It usually has her mother in stitches.”  Her mother.  Jack sobered, thinking about the recent revelations.

“Her mum’s the cougar with the dark blonde hair, then?  Saw her when they started poking their heads in to check on you,” Owen observed and Jack shook his head, knowing how the rest of the conversation would go.  He would wait until later to tell Owen about Priscilla.  She required a whole ‘nother conversation for a proper explanation.  Predictably, the doctor continued, sliding his hands northward again, “Then I haven’t met her yet. . .’cause the other two ladies aren’t old enough to be her mother.”  Jack raised his eyebrows, smirking up at Owen, whose eyes narrowed.  He asked, “What, she’s like you, this Sophia?”

“No, she’s not immortal.  Sophia was seriously ill and placed in a medically induced coma until a few weeks ago, Owen.  She’s the red-head, if you’ve met her yet,” Jack answered, barely biting back a moan as Owen’s fingers continued their massage.  Owen stilled for a moment, eyebrows arching in surprise and Jack grinned up at him, adding, “Yep, she’s Natalie’s mother.  They don’t look that much alike. . .aside from their eyes.  Natalie has her mother’s eyes, just a few shades darker.  She looks more like her dad in a lot of ways.  Everything else is very much Natalie. . . and a little bit of Priscilla thrown in for good measure, since that’s who raised Natalie.”

“So she’s missed out on her daughter’s entire life?” Owen questioned and Jack nodded.  Owen swore under his breath, murmuring, “Did Natalie even know that Sophia was her mother?”  This time, Jack shook his head and Owen swore again.  His hands moved upward again, kneading out the tight muscles in Jack’s chest and shoulders.  Jack allowed his eyes to drift shut and Owen murmured, “So this woman has grown up believing that someone else was her mother and now here’s this bird who is her mother and who looks as if she’s the same age.”

“It gets worse,” Jack said quietly.  Owen’s fingers halted for a moment, before starting up once more and Jack explained, “She grew up thinking that her older sisters were her mother and aunt respectively, and that her father was her grandfather.  Everything she thought she knew about her family has turned to dust, and she’s been trying to get her footing.  She was already angry, due to her months behind enemy lines, and now she’s trying to keep from flying apart.  It’s only a matter of time before her rage overwhelms her self-control.  I try to give her outlets for that rage, but she always catches herself before she thinks she’ll go too far.”  How much was due to Natalie’s iron self-control and how much of it was due to her fear of her rage, he wasn’t sure, but if something wasn’t done soon, she’d implode.  And Jack would not allow that.

“It sounds like she has elements of tea-boy, only without the snark?” Owen asked and Jack nodded a little.  He never really thought about similarities of that sort between Natalie and Ianto, though other parallels sprung up in the past.  Of course, a lot of that had to do with the fact that Natalie was on record as saying that snark really didn’t impress her, unless it was Esther being snarky toward Rex, which amused her for some odd reason.   Or maybe not so odd.  Owen went on, “So that’s Natalie.  Any medical problems I should know about?”  Jack had to close his eyes again, in part to focus and in part because the massage was doing criminal things to his libido.

“No.  None that. . .oh God. . .none that I know of.  Mmm,” Jack replied, anything else he might have said stifled when Owen kissed him once more.  Somewhere back in the corner of his mind, Jack was very aware that Owen was doing things that he never would have done before, but his body and his heart didn’t really care.  Owen was back. . .he had Owen back, and this Owen couldn’t seem to get enough of touching Jack.  He moaned into Owen’s mouth, and then whimpered when the doctor’s hand stroked up and down his torso, before sliding down to cup his groin.  What happened to him, while he was in that other dimension?  Would Owen tell him in time, or was that something he would hold inside forever?  Jack’s brain shorted out as the doctor’s caresses turned his blood to fire and his bones to wet pasta.

And then Owen was pulling back, just enough that Jack could feel Owen’s breath on his lips.  Owen murmured, “Good to know.  God, it feels so good to touch another human being again.  Never realized how much I would miss that.  Seeing another human,” another kiss to Jack’s mouth, “smelling another human,” a kiss to the hollow of his throat, “tasting another human,” his tongue swiped up the column of Jack’s throat, “I just can’t seem to get enough.  Shhh, don’t say anything, not yet.  I don’t need any commitments, Jack.  I just need-look, all I really need is to know you’re not leaving again.”  He stroked his hair back from his face, and Jack closed his eyes at the touch, still trying to accept that this was real.

Jack was on the verge of responding, of reassuring his newly-recovered doctor, when Owen shifted suddenly and his hands settled on Jack’s hips, gripping tightly.  Round two, or was it three?  That surprised him, but didn’t protest.  Owen was just full of surprises now-a-days.  He was more right than he knew.  Owen leveled a challenging glower at him before lowering his head and delicately traced Jack’s navel with his tongue.  The immortal bucked, groaning aloud, but before he had the chance to speak, Owen’s mouth glided down his body- _oh God_.  His limbs turned to water and vision grayed.  When his mind rebooted and he could feel the rest of his body again, Owen was plastered against him, arm wrapped tightly around his waist as he breathed, “Promise me, Jack.  Promise you won’t leave again.  I don’t care how pathetic it sounds, I’m not spending another four years on my own.”

“Staying,” Jack promised in a slurred voice, and he was rewarded with a swipe of Owen’s tongue across a nipple.  He found the strength to wrap his arms around Owen, whispering, “Won’t leave, not again.  No reason to leave.  Not pathetic. . .lonely.  Big difference.  Stay with me?”  Owen tugged Jack into his arms, drawing Jack’s head to rest against his shoulder.  He fell asleep as he woke up, with Owen’s hand moving across his skin, now accompanied by soft kisses pressed to the top of his head, as Owen promised that he wouldn’t leave, either.

 

TWTWTWTWTWWTW

 

“Dad?  Dad, is that you?”

 Matthew Halloran closed his eyes, hearing his son’s voice as he carefully closed their front door behind him.  Oh, this wasn’t going to be pleasant.  But did he really deserve anything else?  Yes, he knew that he wasn’t really in control of himself.  He knew that the parasites took him and the other men over, that they were in control, that he was nothing more than a puppet.  But the fact remained that he betrayed his neighbor, his friend.  He helped to beat up a good man, a man who was always there for Matthew and his family, who sacrificed his own life to save Nicky.  Jack fully expected them to turn against him when that was revealed, because he couldn’t stay dead, but how could Matthew do that to the man who saved his only child?  Ever since that day, Matthew stood at Jack’s side.  Until now.  And the memory of his fists connecting with Jack’s body was becoming clearer and clearer with every moment.  He bit back a sob, trying to force those memories away, trying to force away the memory of Jack’s pain-dulled blue eyes.

“Matthew?  Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” his wife asked, walking into the foyer.  He managed a weak smile for her, but Ava knew him too well.  She asked again, “What’s wrong?  Marie called me a half hour ago, wanting to know if you were home yet. . .she said that Chuck got home about two hours before that and he spent most of that time losing everything he’d eaten.  What happened when you met up with the guys at the bar?” Behind Ava, Nicky appeared, looking worried, and all of Matthew’s hopes to spare his son this mess disappeared.

“We-we never actually made it to the bar.  Something came through the Rift. . .some sort of parasite that likes causing trouble, likes making trouble.  Not only that, but it’s one of the legion of aliens that has a grudge against Jack.  I don’t know if it’s a hive mentality, but. . .but it took the five of us over,” Matthew said wearily, walking past his wife and son.  He dumped himself onto the sofa and rubbed his hands over his face.  Footsteps alerted him that his wife and son were coming to join him, and without looking up, he asked, “Can I have a Scotch, Ava?  I’m gonna need at least one drink to get through this story.”

There was a brief silence, and Matthew knew that his wife and son were exchanging a look over his head, but he didn’t care.  Ava said, sounding way too cheerful, “Of course, sweetheart.  Nicky, stay with your daddy, will you?”  Matthew almost smiled at the request made by his wife and his son’s reaction to the request and to the wording of that request.  It was a measure of just how worried Nicky was that he didn’t growl-he did so hate ‘baby talk,’ as he called it.  He was eighteen years old now, not a child. 

Instead, the boy (no, he was a man now, he was a young man) murmured, “Of course, Mom,” and took a seat beside Matthew.  Ava left the room with a worried glance over her shoulder.  Neither father nor son spoke for a long time.  What was there to say?  Every time Matthew closed his eyes, he saw Jack limp in Owen Harper’s arms in the back of his station wagon.  Yes, he transported Jack and Owen back to the Tregarth and yes, he stayed at the house until he learned that Jack was alive once more, but that didn’t take the place of those other images.  The boy was silent for several moments, before saying finally, “It was bad, wasn’t it?  Whatever happened out there tonight?  I know Mr. Havelock saw a lot of really bad crap while he was in the Army, but Mom said this was really, really, _really_ bad.  Whatever happened-it had to be really bad, if Mr. Havelock was that sick.  He barely knows Jack, and it upset him.”

 Matthew nodded, not removing his face from his hands.  Yeah.  Yeah, Chuck Havelock didn’t know Jack Harkness the way Matthew and his family did, and yeah, he saw and experienced terrible things. . .and what just happened to him was likely to leave all them shaken wrecks for quite some time.  Nicky said nothing more, and Ava was back at their sides only a moment later.  Matthew removed his hands from his face long enough to accept the drink from his wife.  He was gratified to note that Ava brought the entire bottle with her.  Good.  He said hoarsely, “Something came through the Rift, like I said.  They like to turn neighbors against each other, friends against friends.  It slips into your body and takes it over, and you know that it’s wrong, but you can’t stop it.  It did that to us.  All of us.  And those parasites wanted us to go into the bar and cause trouble.  It would have gotten its way, too, but Jack showed up and decided to put his two cents worth in.”  Beside him, Nicky stiffened.

However, it was Ava who said, “Jack?  Is he all right?”  Matthew shook his head and held out the glass for more of the Scotch and Ava quietly refilled it for him.  His Ava really was too good for him, but Matthew knew he wouldn’t make it through this mess without her support.  He took another sip and Ava asked, her voice very soft, “They knew Jack, these parasites?  They knew him-he stopped them sometime in the past, and they didn’t like that very much.  And so they used you, and the others, to hurt him.  They killed him, didn’t they, Matthew?  Those monsters used you five to kill Jack Harkness.”  It was a statement, the way she said it, not a question, and Matthew nodded.  In a way, he was grateful to Ava for putting it into words, and sparing him the necessity, but he had to see this all the way through.

“We beat him to death. . .with our fists and our feet.  And not once did he beg us to stop.  There were groans and cries of pain, but no pleading.  He just glared at us, defiant.  It was. . .we would kill him, but even if he couldn’t go down without a fight, he wouldn’t make it easy for us, either.  And then, something else came through the Rift. . .another human being this time.  He fired a shot into the air, and it. . .the parasites don’t like that very much.  They, we, scattered.  I came back to my senses, and found the newcomer cradling Jack in his arms,” Matthew replied.  The memories were growing stronger. . .the pain and defiance in Jack’s blue eyes, the gasps and groans as his fist slammed repeatedly into the immortal, feeling Jack’s body grow lax and heavy in his arms when it was his turn to restrain the other man.

He finished off the Scotch once more and didn’t even have to hold out his glass to his wife.  Ava poured him more without a word, tears rolling down her cheeks, and Matthew went on, “His name is Doctor Owen Harper, and he was one of Jack’s team in Cardiff.  He was supposedly dead, but the man I saw holding Jack so carefully, the man who helped the Martinelli boys and me carry Jack into the Tregarth home?  He’s very much alive.  Said he’d been trapped in that dimension for years.  Jack’s alive again; I didn’t leave until I knew he was alive.  But it doesn’t help.  God forgive me, Ava, it doesn’t help!  I can still feel my fists slamming into Jack’s body!”

Those last five words weren’t spoken, but wailed.  He slammed the glass down and covered his face with his hands, sobbing.  Ava was wrapping him in her arms immediately, and Matthew could feel his son’s tentative hand on his back.  Matthew clung to Ava, who whispered, “You listen to me, Matthew Halloran.  I won’t tell you how to feel about this whole mess.  It wasn’t me, I can’t tell you about that.  But I can tell you this.  We will be grateful that it was Jack Harkness who crossed your path, because if it was anyone else, you and the boys would be looking at murder charges.  We will be grateful that Jack recognized the danger and intercepted you five.  And we will do whatever we need to do, to atone.  Just like after Jack sacrificed himself to save Nicky, we’ll help Torchwood in any way we can.  Nicky, we start now.  I have some fresh loaves you can take over to the Tregarths.”

“I’ll get the car keys right now.  I have to go over anyhow.  It’s gonna be okay, Dad.  You know, I don’t think Jack was trying to make you, or any of the others, feel guilty.  I think he was seeing the parasites, rather than you and the others,” Nicky observed, his hand leaving Matthew’s back as he rose from the sofa.  Matthew nodded against his wife’s chest, now exhausted.  The Tregarths didn’t treat him badly; they understood about these parasites, apparently, but everyone was too worried about Jack to bother with Matthew.  Occasionally, as Natalie (and she was really Carlyon’s daughter, rather than his granddaughter?  _That_ would take some getting used to) passed him, she’d offer him a half-smile, eyes dark with sympathy.  Even so, the guilt-ridden man couldn’t bring himself to leave the Tregarth homestead until word was brought that Jack was alive and Dr. Harper was taking care of him. 

Ava kissed the top of his head, and he whispered, “Ever so often, I’d try to take over, knock him unconscious so he didn’t have to bear the rest of the beating.  That only made it worse for him, though, because every time the parasite would take control again, the beating grew more vicious.  That’s when they broke his bones. . .broke his ribs.  It wasn’t just punches and kicks, but they clubbed him too.  I remember swinging that club into his chest and laughing about it, Ava.  The parasite thought it was funny!”

Ava kissed his hair again and whispered, “That’s right, baby. . .the parasite did that to Jack, to our friend.  You didn’t.  The parasite hurt him, and the parasite thought it was funny to hurt him.  It wasn’t you, it wasn’t Chuck, it wasn’t the others. . .it was the parasites.  Just as soon as you were free, you ran to check on Jack.  And you got him back to the Tregarths.  Understand that, and help me take care of them in our way, and you’ll start to forgive yourself.”  Matthew clung to his wife, taking comfort in her touch and in her words.  The parasites didn’t know it, but they just made an implacable enemy.  Once he could master his guilt, he would speak to Dr. Harper and see if there was a way to prevent being used like that again.  If those things came through the Rift again, he’d be ready.   More than that, he’d make them pay for tonight.

Because _no_ one got away with using Matthew Halloran to hurt his friends.  _No one_.

 

TBC


	4. A (Not So) Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen gets to know some of his new teammates, Carlyon reflects on what’s happened in the last day or so, he and Sophia start to find a peace between them, Esther comes to a decision, Mickey and Martha arrive, and Jack gets a pleasant surprise. Or, at least a surprise that he finds pleasant.

About a quarter of ten that morning, a disheveled-looking Owen Harper stumbled from the guest-room where he, the boys, and Matthew carried Jack the previous night.  He was yawning and rubbing at his eyes sleepily.  Sophia exchanged a look with her oldest granddaughter, who returned shortly before Matthew’s departure for his own home, and Adriane vacated the chair where she was reading the newspaper.  Sophia gently steered the still-exhausted physician into the chair and asked, “What do you want for breakfast, honey?  I know you haven’t eaten since last night or early this morning.”  Her answer was a sleepy mumble as the young man dropped his head on his folded arms.

“I think that means, ‘ _surprise me_ ,’ though I wouldn’t swear to it,” Adriane said dryly and Sophia grinned at the youngster.  Not for the first time, she wondered if Adriane realized how similar she was to her mother.  For some reason, she doubted it.  Carlyon only saw the young woman whom Priscilla became after she lost her own child and chose to raise her baby sister instead.  Adriane went to the refrigerator for the orange juice, continuing, “So, how long ago did Natalie give up?  I know she was still going early this morning when Mom and I got home, and I can’t be the only person in the house who sees the way she looks at Jack.  Not that I blame her, he’s friggin’ gorgeous, but one thing about Natalie-when she cares about someone, she’s venomously protective of that person.  And that’s as true of Jack as it is of anyone.”

“She collapsed about a half hour after Esther came out of the guest room from checking on Jack.  Jason carried her to her room and put her in bed beside Ailsa.  I don’t think I need to tell you that I’ll tan your hide personally if you wake her up?” Sophia asked, carefully leaving the question of her youngest daughter’s feelings for Jack alone, and her granddaughter shook her head vehemently.  No, she didn’t think so.  Sophia asked as she poured a cup of coffee for the groggy man at the table, “Just out of curiosity, have you seen your grandfather this morning at all?”  She set the cup of coffee down in front of Owen, alongside the orange juice which Adriane poured for him, and bit back a smile at the way he pounced on that coffee.

“Yeah, he went over to the Hallorans this morning to check on Mr. Halloran.  Mrs. Halloran said that Mr. Halloran was still asleep and was still badly shaken when he dropped off, but would be okay.  She sent some coffee cake back:  yeah, that coffee cake, and yes, that’s over and above what Nicky brought.  Anyhow, he went out to the base and I haven’t seen him since.  I-.I think what happened to Jack really scared him.  It feels weird to be saying this about Grandfather, but I know he really loves Jack, and the idea that he’s partially responsible for Jack leaving in such an awful state last night. . .well, it hit him really hard,” Adriane replied. 

“What exactly are you talking about?  This is the third or fourth time I’ve heard about a big row between your husband and Jack mentioned,” Owen Harper observed, raising his head to take a sip of coffee.  Sophia sat down at the table beside him, and Owen moaned, “Oh, that’s good!  Hell, it could be paint thinner and it would probably taste good.  I’ve been eating my own cooking for years now, and anything would taste good, but this. . .this might as well be ambrosia.”  Sophia grinned and ruffled his hair, as if he were one of her kids or grandkids.  That earned her an eye roll.  It also bought her time to figure out what to say.

_Stick to the truth_ , she decided, and said, “Forty-five years ago, my husband had a chance to prevent an alien race from returning to the Earth and causing trouble.  He chose instead to save my life, and the life of my unborn child. . .Natalie. . .and three years ago, Jack had to make the choice which my husband wouldn’t make.  He learned about this last night, quite by accident, and understandably, he was devastated.  All the wounds which he thought were healed. . .they were ripped open last night, and that was why Jack checked on the Rift by himself.  He wanted to clear his head.”  Owen’s head reared back and he looked at her in horror.

“You mean the 456?  Shit, are you telling me that Ianto and Jack’s grandson didn’t have to die?” the young man demanded, looking horrified.  He knew about this already?  Jack must have been either exhausted or in too much pain to hold this information back from the returned lamb.  Owen shook his head, muttering, “Sweet heaven, Jack, when is the universe gonna let you heal in peace?  Is that part of why he confronted those parasites, even though he knew they would probably use him as friggin’ punching bag, because it hurt less than finding out that he should have never lost his whole goddamn family?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Sophia answered with a sigh.  She really wished he hadn’t said that.  Now she couldn’t stop thinking about the beating Jack suffered the night before.  And unfortunately, Natalie inherited her imagination.  Just as unfortunately, Adriane actually witnessed another time when Jack was beaten, and it apparently gave the poor girl nightmares.  That, among other things, she saw happen during Miracle Day.  Sophia chose not to mention that fact to the new doctor.  She had a feeling that Jack would get even more of an earful about that situation than he already had, and it would serve no purpose.    

“Damn.  Damn, that. . .I just don’t have the words for it,” Owen breathed and shook his head.  Yes, that was how Priscilla felt about it.  Octavia just looked even more horrified, and Natalie?  Sophia winced as she again thought of her daughter’s horrified expression as she and Jack stood just inside the threshold.   After several moments, Owen nodded and returned his attention to her saying, “Okay, Jack briefed me a bit on your family.  I know that you’re actually the matriarch and a grandmother, even though you barely look old enough to be Natalie’s sister.  I know that you’re her niece. . . Natalie’s niece, that is.” 

This was said with a nod to Adriane, who preened and Sophia rolled her eyes.  Owen just smirked and continued, “Jack also told me about the years Natalie spent thinking that she was her sister’s daughter, and doesn’t that sound weird.”  Sophia barely bit back a laugh.  Yes, but that was Torchwood for you.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Carlyon Tregarth was not sulking.  He wasn’t brooding, either.  He didn’t sulk and he didn’t brood.  He was. . .thinking.  Musing.  Grieving.  But not sulking.  Even feeling a little guilty ( _oh, very well, extremely guilty_ ), but not sulking.  He didn’t just feel guilty about his recent and not so recent betrayals of Jack, but for spying on his old friend after he returned from the dead (again).  He retreated to the new Torchwood base under the ranch once Jack died, and there he watched as Owen Harper pleasured Jack into insensibility.  He was watching as Owen kissed his way down the body which Carlyon and Sophia worshipped for so many nights before things fell apart so badly, as the hands which pleasured both the husband and wife once upon a time twisted and writhed in the scarves left by Carlyon’s youngest daughter.  He heard Jack’s moans of pleasure, heard his whimpers of need, and heard his cries of release.

He also heard their soft conversations and knew that there was a place in his Torchwood branch for this new and improved Owen Harper.  This wasn’t the selfish little boy who only started growing up after his first death.   No, this was a man.  A determined, fiercely loyal man whose first act when he returned to his own dimension was to make his dying boss as comfortable as he could, and whose second act was to lavish all of the love he was forced to contain for four years on that same man when he returned to life.  His past with Gwen Cooper Williams was regrettable, but everyone made mistakes.  Considering the mistake Jack made in hiring the back-stabbing little trollop, Carlyon would certainly not judge Owen Harper for having an affair with her.  And he had every right to judge her, given his own betrayal of Jack:  there was room for only one betrayer in this branch of Torchwood and that was Carlyon.

However, just in case, he still had that wav file from the Colasanto compound, the one that Olivia Colasanto made when she had Mary Cooper, Rhys Williams and little Anwen Williams kidnapped.  This was the file which was given to Rex Matheson when the former CIA agent questioned him about his refusal to hire the final remaining member of the previous Torchwood team and the same file his wife heard when she asked the same question.  Carlyon shuddered, remembering Sophia’s expression after she listened to it.  She was terrifying when she got that quiet, absolutely terrifying.

She wasn’t very happy with him, either.  He couldn’t blame her.  It wasn’t just the decision he made so many years earlier, that ended up being wrong on so many levels.  It was that Jack learned the truth the way he did.  He bungled that nearly as badly as he bungled telling Natalie the truth about her place in their family (or rather, not telling her).  He should have set her down before Sophia woke up, when Jack first returned to them, and told her, just as his two older daughters pointed out to him.  The only bright spot in this entire situation was, Her Majesty didn’t know about his bungling with his youngest daughter. 

Unfortunately, she now knew the entire story regarding the children and to say that she was decidedly not amused was the very height of understatement, especially after she learned that there was a way to stop this so many years earlier.  In the future, she informed him icily, he would do well to remember that it was neither his place nor his duty to protect her from doing her own duty.  She was even less pleased when he admitted to hacking into the Hub’s CCTV to keep an eye on Jack after the murder-suicide at the end of 1999.  Carlyon forgot what it was like to be told off without someone using any vulgarity, until that particular conversation.  And of course, Sophia smirked at him, arms folded over her chest as she listened.  He should have remembered those occasions when his wife and his queen made common cause against him.  It happened often enough during his tenure as director of Torchwood Three.

All of that was in the past now.  He would give Jack time to heal from the new revelations (to say nothing of the beating he endured at the hands of those creatures) before he sought out his friend again.  Carlyon already made arrangements that no one went out alone to deal with anything the Rift ejected.  Not Jack, not anyone.  He knew that Jack wouldn’t appreciate it, would in fact reject the rule because he feared someone else getting killed while he was out of commission.  That was one reason he went out alone the previous night.  He needed to clear his head, and didn’t want someone else dying because he was distracted.  Carlyon could appreciate that, but this was one time when he wasn’t backing down.  And, he knew that Jack would honor this rule, because Carlyon so seldom asked anything of him.  _Anything_ , he thought bitterly, _aside from sacrificing pieces of his soul_!

A box popped up on his computer and automatically, Carlyon’s hand went to the mouse to dismiss it, until he actually read it.  He swore long and loud in English, Welsh, German, Mandarin, and any other language he think of.  And then, he began typing a text to the grandson he knew was awake, telling him, ‘ _Our guest’s airplane will be touching down in two hours_.’  There was a brief pause, and then Lucas responded that he would be on his way after he checked on his mother, who was still shattered by the events of the previous night.  Oh, and Aunt Natalie was asleep, but please don’t tell her that Lucas called her that, because she probably would find a way to literally shove her foot up his ass.  Carlyon laughed in spite of himself.  Yes, she probably would do just that. 

A few minutes after that, another text was received from Lucas, telling him that Sophia was looking for him, and he was glad that Carlyon reminded him of their guest, because everyone else forgot. . .too worried about Jack, he supposed.  Carlyon believed he was right.  No doubt, once things settled down, Jack would be nonplussed that he caused so much concern.  After all, he came back.  That wasn’t the point, though.  They worried about Jack because they loved him.  Even though he was immortal, he wasn’t truly invulnerable or invincible.  Thankfully, that was something everyone else did understand, and his girls (and boys) were as protective of Jack as they were of each other.

Two minutes after that, his mobile rang.  The caller id informed him that it was Sophia.  She was becoming very good at using her own mobile phone, eerily so.  Carlyon answered it almost immediately and Sophia demanded, “Where the hell are you, Carlyon?”  She sounded worried, rather than angry, but Carlyon didn’t fool himself.  She was worried about Jack, about the way the revelations of the previous night affected him, and how the entire mess affected their children and grandchildren.  Sophia went on, “Lucas just tore out of here, like a bat out of hell, so what’s going on?”  Oh.  She evidently forgot about their guests as well.

“We have guests arriving today, Sophia, or had you forgotten?” Carlyon asked dryly.  There was a brief silence, and then his wife began using language that would have likely made a sailor blush.  He supposed he could have blamed Jack for that, but the immortal really didn’t swear much.  It was, alarmingly enough, language which she learned from her late father.  It was terrifying, really, that a diplomat could swear so vividly.  Carlyon smirked a little and waited until she ran down, before continuing, “Lucas is on his way to the airport.  It would probably be a wise idea to shift Jack to his own room sometime in the next few hours, assuming he’s not up.”  He wisely didn’t observe that Jack would need to get dressed as well.  And they would need to find a room for Dr. Harper.  Given the conversation between Jack and the physician, right before Jack went back to sleep, they wouldn’t be able to get rid of Harper.  Not that he wanted to, not when his team could use a doctor.  Lucas was a medic, but there were times when the poor boy felt like he was in over his head.  No, Dr. Harper’s arrival was most timely.

“I’ll speak to Jason about getting a room set up for Dr. Harper.  I’m considering the one closest to Jack; no, not because of the recent changes to their relationship.  I think Dr. Harper will want to stay close to Jack, since he’s the only familiar person in this house, and he’s spent four years in a dimension other than his own.  He needs familiarity right now, familiarity and all the touch he can get.  I take it that you’re in the base, logging him into the system?” his wife asked and Carlyon smiled in spite of himself.  There was a long silence, and Sophia finally said, “Don’t think I don’t know about the cameras in each room, Carlyon Raphael.” 

That erased any amusement he felt.  Not simply because she knew about the cameras (although he should have expected that from Sophia), but because she used his hated second name.  But when Sophia continued, her voice was far more gentle, “I won’t tell Jack, Carlyon.  He’ll feel that we don’t trust him if he hasn’t already found the cameras.”  Damn.  He never even thought of that, and he should have.  Sophia went on, “I know you want to take care of him, I know you want to look after him-I do, too-but we have to be careful right now.  We broke his heart, Carlyon.”

No.  No, Carlyon did that.  It wasn’t his girls, however much they might protest, and it wasn’t his wife.  Carlyon was the guilty party here, not them.  He said quietly, “I’ll be coming up in a few minutes.  Is Dr. Harper with you?”  He was in the kitchen with Adriane and Ailsa, who joined them a few minutes earlier, Carlyon learned, and Sophia went into the computer room after Lucas flew out of the house like a bat out of hell.  Jack was still sleeping, which Sophia believed was the best thing for him, and Carlyon couldn’t argue with her.  Truthfully, his friend still hadn’t recovered from Miracle Day and the weeks he and Esther spent on the run.  That reminded him. . .  He asked, “How is Esther doing?  I know she and Jack are close.”  So was his youngest, but he would worry about that later.

“She’s doing better now that she’s rested.  She and Owen talked earlier, or so he said.  I think she’s been working in the bunkhouse ever since Nat collapsed into bed.  So don’t be surprised if you see her when you come out of the base.  She said something about turning the bunkhouse into an actual bunkhouse.  I’ve learned the hard way not to get in her way when she’s working through her feelings about Jack’s deaths,” his wife answered wryly.  Carlyon winced.  Oh yes.  He learned that particular lesson after Jack’s first death once Torchwood was reformed, when they encountered the Rift Guardians.

“Quite right.  Very well, my love, I will come up once I finish my tasks down here.  You’ll look after Jack?” Carlyon asked.  There was no small amount of exasperation in his wife’s voice as she reminded him that of course she would.  But, it was just part of the game they played.  It was a much-needed sign of normalcy.  Carlyon ended the call and sat back, staring at the computer screen.  He was on the final step of logging in Owen Harper, and the program wanted to know his status:  full or probationary.  Tapping his fingernail against the desk, Carlyon chose ‘ _probationary_.’  He believed Owen when the doctor told Jack that he would stay, but he wasn’t ready to take that final step.  Not yet.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

She supposed she was getting predictable, but she really didn’t care.  This was the only thing that helped her when Jack died.  And fortunately, there was plenty to clean in here.  She always found something that needed her attention.  It started after Jack was killed protecting Nicky Halloran.  Jack always returned, but his clothes was rarely that lucky, and certainly the surroundings weren’t.   It took her forever to clean up the blood, despite how viciously she attacked the stain.  It was a good use of her fear and anger and frustration.  Even now, weeks later, she still didn’t know how that damn thing came loose.  Esther shuddered, remembering the sight of Nicky and Matthew Halloran half-carrying Jack into the house, pale and bloodied.  Rex brought up the rear, supporting Ava Halloran, who didn’t look much better than Jack.  The immortal smiled weakly and said, “It was Nicky or me, Esther.”  And that was all he needed to say, because Jack couldn’t allow an eighteen year old boy to die, not if there was something he could do about it.  She blinked back tears and marched ahead of them to alert Priscilla Tregarth that they had company who desperately needed some sustenance.

And that was before even the encounter with the Rift Guardians, and Jack dying to stabilize the Rift.  She wondered briefly if anyone told Dr. Harper about that particular encounter, since one such Guardian was a former teammate ( _kind of/sort of/in a roundabout way_ ), and then dismissed the thought.  If Jack wanted the newcomer to know, he would tell him personally.  That, of course, led to remembering the previous night when Dr. Harper, Mr. Halloran, and the boys carried Jack inside, to remembering the bruises that mottled his flesh.  Esther gasped a little, blinking back tears as she attacked one of the stains on the floor with vicious intent.  _Don’t think about that, don’t remember that!_

Instead, she forced herself to focus on earlier that night, when Jack breezed from the house, his face tight with pain.  Esther knew better than to ask him anything when his eyes were like that.  Natalie emerged more slowly from the cryo-room, looking just as hurt and just as broken as Jack.  But then she saw the greatcoat hanging up, and she whispered to Esther, “I’ll tell you everything, but I _have_ to take this to Jack.”  With just those words, Natalie bundled up the coat and raced out of the house after Jack.  Both Rex and Octavia were looking after Jack and Natalie in shock, but Esther merely watched her two friends worriedly.  She had no clue at that point, what happened to upset them so badly, but she had a feeling it was bad.

She was right.  When Natalie returned from delivering the coat to Jack, she took one look at Rex, Octavia and Esther and sighed, “All right, I’ll do this all at once.  I don’t have the energy to do it a second time.”  And she did just that, telling them exactly what she and Jack overheard when they approached the cryo room for their own reasons.  Esther still trembled when she thought about it, about the pure devastation in Natalie’s hazel eyes as she explained what happened in 1965.  Octavia was too young to remember any of this, and pressed the back of her hand to her mouth during her younger sister’s eerily calm recitation of the facts, and Rex?  Esther didn’t think she’d ever seen such an expression on her former supervisor’s face.

He murmured once Nat fell silent, “Jesus, World War II.”  He didn’t even protest when Octavia punched his thigh half-heartedly.  Natalie listed against Esther, and the blonde girl was more than happy to support her friend’s weight.  Nat was a godsend during these last few weeks, as Esther dealt with the fallout of Sarah learning that she was alive.  And despite her anger with him right now, she was just as grateful to Natalie’s father for not only taking care of Sarah, but making arrangements for Alys and Melanie.  He even arranged for her to talk to her nieces, and reassure them that yes, she really was alive, really was all right.  The girls wanted to know what happened, and Esther explained that everyone thought she was dead because she was captured by the people responsible for the Miracle.  They and their mother weren’t told at first because Esther was afraid that the news would cause problems for their mom.  Alys said with a sigh, ‘ _everything causes problems for Mom; it isn’t your fault.  It’s those bad Miracle people_.’  Out of the babes, as her father always used to say when Esther surprised him.

Esther promised that she would call again, and to be good for the people taking care of them.  With a start, she realized that she was scheduled to call them again the following day.  She shook her head.  She needed to get herself under control before she called the girls.  They were both a lot more perceptive than anyone would have realized, and they’d know she was upset.  Knowing the girls, they would probably try to take care of her in that phone conversation.  It was Esther’s job to take care of them, not the other way around. 

After her narration of what she and Jack heard was complete, Natalie murmured that she needed to check on Ailsa.  Octavia added that she wanted to see more about the Rift Spike that Jack was investigating, leaving Rex and Esther alone.  They were quiet for a long time before Rex again asked her about her relationship with Jack.  He did that, she noticed, when he was trying to distract her from something.  And as ever, she glowered at him (half-heartedly, this time) and reminded him that it wasn’t any of his business.  Rex acknowledged this, and then sighed that the Tregarths almost made his family look normal.  Emphasis on ‘ _almost_.’  Esther raised her eyebrows at that and for the first time, he reluctantly told her about what happened when he looked up his father in Los Angeles.

To say that Esther was horrified would have been a massive understatement.  And she wasn’t inclined to ask Rex any questions about his mother, though that would have been the logical progression.  He didn’t give her the opportunity to say anything more, observing that he was learning that just as there was such as not loving enough, there was also such a thing as loving too much.  Esther wasn’t entirely sure she agreed with that, because love was supposed to be selfless, and while she liked Carlyon (and his entire family), it struck her that what he did was incredibly selfish.  She couldn’t sit in judgment, because she did the same thing.  Not on as a large scale, mind you, but she did.

When she made this observation to Rex, he shook his head, answering, “The hell you did.  Look, how did you react when Jack was telling us about the null chip?  You saw that he was right.  You saw the damage it could do in hands that didn’t know how to deal with it.  Yeah, earlier you put pressure on him, ‘cause of your sister and your nieces, but you looked beyond that for what that little chip could mean for the world.  There isn’t a doubt in my mind that you would have done the right thing in 1965, no matter how much it hurt you.”  Esther wasn’t as sure of that, but she appreciated the sentiment, coming from Rex, who wasn’t known for being warm and cuddly.

And once more, Esther’s mind circled around to Jack being carried into the house.  She dropped the cleaning rag and sat back, trying to tell herself that the moisture in her eyes was due to soap bubbles.  She knew that was nonsense, of course.  Esther was never very good at lying to herself, except when it came to her desire to be a field agent with the CIA.  And that was less lying to herself and being more blinded by what she thought was the glamour.  She knew better now, of course.  She knew better about a lot of things.  Vera’s death and her own struggle against the doctor’s murderer woke her up to a lot of things.

Perhaps it was thinking of Vera Juarez that prompted another memory:  she and the doctor leaving Jack, her teasing Jack about being unique, ‘Category Jack,’ and the kiss she gave him on his cheek.  He teased her right back, asking about a proper kiss.  And then there was the encounter with Olivia Colasanto, which spiraled completely out of control.  She whispered, “I should have kissed Jack when I could, when we got him back.”  Yes.  Yes, that was one of her regrets when she woke up in that hospital, even before she realized that Jack and Rex and Gwen probably thought she was dead.  _I should have kissed Jack_.

Once more, she attacked the stains with vigor.  When he wakes up again, when he and Dr. Harper are finished with whatever they need to ‘discuss.’  She nodded to herself, ignoring the wetness on her face, and murmured, “Yeah, that’s a good idea.  Might wanna shower first.  Then again, this is Jack.  Not sure if he would mind.”  Dr. Harper already told her that things weren’t like that between him and Jack.  Esther still wasn’t sure what that meant, exactly, but she thought it was long past time she showed Jack just what he meant to her.  Of course, that still left the question of Natalie.  Esther wasn’t blind. She knew how wildly attracted her best friend was to Jack, but Nat refused to discuss it, saying that nothing would ever happen between her and Jack.  And as much as Esther loved Natalie, those conversations left her wanting to shake Nat until her teeth rattled.  The thing was, the older woman didn’t understand the way Jack saw things.  Toshiko Sato, who was the Martinelli boys’ predecessor as Jack’s tech wizard, once said that Jack would shag/screw anyone who was gorgeous.  The thing was, as Esther learned, Jack had his own ideas of beauty, and she knew that he saw Natalie as beautiful.

Natalie told her more than once that she should make a move on Jack.  While he preferred men, he did fall in love with women on occasion.  There was no reason in the world that Esther shouldn’t be one of those women.  All right.  Maybe if Esther waited until Natalie wasn’t around to kiss Jack?  On the other hand, it felt as if she was going behind Natalie’s back.  And her friend didn’t get upset when her own mother kissed Jack.  So maybe Nat would be okay with Esther kissing Jack?  She hoped so.  Because if there was one thing she learned today, it was that no matter how many times Jack died, it hurt to watch him die and even knowing that he would come back?  It still hurt.

Maybe that was what she needed to consider.  Jack was immortal, but what if he wasn’t?  What if, when he died earlier that morning, it was for good?  Esther rocked back on her heels, finding it suddenly very hard to breathe.  Her phone beeped at her, and she blinked, brought back into the real world with a thump.  Where did she put it?  Oh.  Right.  She put it in her back pocket when she started scrubbing at the floor.  She was starting to understand why Nat favored cargo pants, rather than jeans.  Esther smiled in spite of herself as she saw that the alert was from Nat.  It was an email, in proper English, which meant nothing, because even when she texted, she used proper English, rather than text speak. 

‘ _I saw your face when Jack died tonight, Es.  Go for it.  Quit second guessing yourself and how I’ll feel about it.  If you want my blessing, you’ve got it.  But I know you, and I don’t want you regretting chances missed.  Kiss the man, or else.  Don’t ask what ‘or else’ means, ‘cause I have no friggin’ clue.  N@._ ’  Esther smiled and shook her head.  All right, it seemed she had her marching orders and in writing no less.  Natalie wanted her to kiss Jack, to not allow any more time to pass.  Well, Esther would honor her friend by doing just that.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

He was so glad that his youngest aunt already told him to use her Patriot to pick up the newcomers.  Not only was their plenty of room (especially after he removed Ailsa’s booster seat), but she had the sign with Mickey and Martha Smith’s name on it in her jeep.  That was typical of Aunt Natalie, thinking ahead.  Aunt Natalie.  Lucas Martinelli shook his head.  It was still hard to believe that the girl he believed was his cousin for so many years was actually his aunt.  He couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for her to come to terms with that information.  Then again, she was coming to terms with a lot of things lately. 

Early this morning, while they were waiting for Jack to come back to life, Lucas and Jason’s mother sat them down and told them what else their young aunt recently learned.  As part of this family, she said, it was important that they know this.  It was important, because the slow steps Aunt Natalie took toward building a relationship with her father suffered a setback, and their aunt was struggling with what she learned.  On the one hand, she knew that her father loved her enough to put her ahead of the world.  But at the same time, that was a terrible burden to place on the shoulders of a child:  to know that her father would have seen the world destroyed for her.  That, in a manner of speaking, made her responsible for it, and she didn’t deserve such a burden.  No one did.  The brothers looked at each other, but it was Jason who asked the question.

It was a question that weighed on their minds for quite some time, ever since it happened, and this gave them the chance to ask it.  Jason asked softly if that was why she refused to betray their father’s partner.  Mom exhaled slowly before responding, “I suppose that played into a bit.  There was also the matter of doing what was best for the two of you.  I realized that if I gave into that little rat bastard, you two would never be safe again.  It killed me inside, but I knew I had to protect the two of you as long as possible.  If I gave in, if I exposed that chink in my armor, then someone else would kidnap the two of you to get at your father, Thomas, and me.  And I couldn’t do that to you, to any of you.  I’m so sorry for how afraid you were, must have been.”

“We were more worried about Dad, about you, and about Uncle Thomas,” Jason answered.  He hesitated before asking, “Is that why my middle name is ‘Dafydd,’ because of the years you spent in Cardiff?”  Mom nodded and all three fell silent for several minutes.  Eventually, however, Jason once more asked the question that was weighing on Lucas’ mind, “What do we do?  I mean, is there anything we can do for Aunt Natalie and Grandmother?  Ew.  It just does not feel right calling her ‘Grandmother.’  Maybe I should ask her if I can borrow Ailsa’s name for her, ‘Mama Sophia.’  I cannot see a woman who looks, talks and acts as if she’s thirty-six as my grandmother!  I just can’t!”

Mom actually laughed and replied, “I really don’t see that as being a problem, Jase.  Now, in answer to your other question:  the best thing any of us can do is just listen to them if they need to talk or give them a hug on occasion.  This is not easy for either of them, or any of us, but they are the ones most directly impacted.  You may need to give your Aunt Priscilla some extra hugs as well.  I didn’t remember this, but apparently she tried to guilt Jack into agreeing to what my father wanted him to do, and she didn’t know the whole story.  Dad is the only one who knows the whole story about what happened in Malta and why Jack was such a wreck.  Regardless, your aunt feels guilty for trying to pressure him, especially since he was right.”

“He’s still hurting from some things.  Esther says the same thing, says he used to be an irrepressible flirt, but ever since she’s known him, while he flirts, it’s more subdued,” Lucas said, contributing to the conversation for the first time.  The way his mother’s face tightened and eyes darkened at his statement, he had a feeling that whatever hurt him was tied into the 1965 mess.  Lucas could only shake his head as he held the welcome sign in front of him.  He thought his family was a little on the strange side, and he was wrong.  His family was a lot on the strange side, and getting stranger all the time!

He was on the verge of checking his watch again when two people approached him.  They were young, younger than Aunt Natalie and around the same age as Esther, and dark-skinned.  The woman was heavily pregnant and the man nodded to him, saying, “You a member of the Tregarth family?”  Lucas nodded, thankful once again that Jack told his friends that someone from Lucas’ family might pick them up if he was unable, and the other man continued, “I’m Michael Smith and this is my wife, Dr. Martha Jones-Smith.  Which one are you, then?”

Lucas tried to ignore his hackles rising and instead, tucked his welcome sign in his back pocket.  With his hands free, he shook the man’s hand, saying, “I’m Lucas Martinelli, my mother Octavia is a Tregarth.  It’s nice to meet you both, Jack has told us so much about you.”  Not entirely true, but his grandfather wanted them back at the house before they found out that the Tregarth family remembered the Year.  It was always capitalized, according to Jack.  The young man continued, “Do either of you have any luggage?  Can I take that for you, Dr. Jones-Smith?”

She smiled at him, and Lord, were all the women whom Jack knew beautiful?  Esther, Mama Sophia (she gave them permission to use that nickname), Aunt Priscilla, this lady were all among the prettiest he’d ever seen.  Dr. Jones-Smith said, “It’s Martha, and I’m fine.  It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Lucas.  Any friend of Jack’s is a friend of ours.”  Her husband rolled his eyes and headed off to the luggage carousel, muttering under his breath about ‘Captain Cheesecake.’

Lucas merely raised his eyebrows.  Okay.  That was unexpected.  Funny as hell, though.  He would enjoy teasing Jack about that, once the immortal was awake and ready to deal with everyone.  However, he told the lady, “Well, let’s get you sitting down.  I brought Aunt Natalie’s Jeep, so you’ll have plenty of room in the backseat.  Jack told me that you’re about nine weeks from your delivery date and that you know you’re having a girl.  Do you have any names picked out?”  He was actually bullshitting, based on conversations he heard his mother and aunt have with their pregnant friends while he and Jason were growing up.

The doctor gave a small sigh of relief as she sank into a chair, saying, “No names, yet.  We’re both avoiding names of people we know, because we didn’t exactly have many of the same friends, aside from one.  And I don’t think we should name her after him.  No, it’s not Jack, but someone else.  Someone we have in common with Jack.”  Ahh.  Lucas nodded and Dr. Jones-Smith added almost fretfully, “I shouldn’t need to sit down, I’ve been sitting the entire flight.”  Lucas sat down beside her, eyes flickering around the carousel.  Jack told him that he needed to work on his observation skills in a crowded setting and suggested watching people in an airport or a mall or anywhere there were a lot of people about.

“Mom told me that it’s hard to get comfortable when you’re pregnant,” Lucas offered somewhat lamely, and then cringed.  Oooh, that sounded sooo stupid!  However, she didn’t seem to be bothered, smiling at him and squeezing his hand.  Lucas struggled to find something to say.  He was never good at talking to pretty women, outside his own family.  Maybe that was why he found himself blurting out, “Is this your first time in the United States?”  Once more, the young man cringed.  Could he possibly put his foot any further into his mouth?  He wished once more that Jack was here.

But the pretty doctor simply smiled and answered, “Actually, no.  I was in UNIT at one time, posted in New York City.  It is Mickey’s first time in the States, though, and my first time outside New York.  Neither of us entirely knows what to expect, outside of what we see on the telly, and neither of us are inclined to believe that.”  Oh.  Maybe it wasn’t such a stupid question after all, and Lucas felt that knot in his chest loosen a little bit.  She added, “I’m looking forward to meeting the rest of your family.  I meant what I said, I’m predisposed to like any of Jack’s friends.  There was a time when he took wonderful care of my family.”

And once more, Lucas blurted out the first thing that popped into his head, asking, “You mean during the Year?”  Martha looked at him, startled, and Lucas flushed.  He could get out of this by saying that Jack told them about the Year, but as his paternal grandmother liked to say, in for a penny, in for a pound.  Lucas sighed, “You would have found this out when we got to the house anyhow, but most of my family remembers the Year, in dreams if nothing else.  I-I don’t remember my dreams, but I know my aunts and my mother do.”  He was lying.  He remembered every agonizing second of each terrifying dream, but he wasn’t ready to tell this pretty lady _that_.

“I don’t know how that’s possible, but I’m sorry.  No one except those at the eye of the storm should have remembered anything about the Year.  My husband wasn’t here at the time, something for which I’m often very grateful.  Even if he didn’t remember. . .I’m still glad,” Martha replied, gently squeezing his hand.  Lucas nodded, swallowing hard.  Michael (his wife called him ‘Mickey,’ right) was returning with one bag in each hand.

“Right, let’s get going, so I can give Captain Cheesecake hell,” he said.  Lucas raised his eyebrows at Martha, who just smiled.  Oh.  Like that, was it?  Okay, then.  This should be entertaining.  Lucas rose to his feet and carefully helped Martha up as well, listening to the bickering and bantering between the married couple.  They sounded like they were married, they sounded like his mom and dad before his dad was murdered.  And that was when it hit Lucas, what felt wrong ever since Mama Sophia woke up.  She didn’t sound like she was married to Grandfather.  But that wasn’t insurmountable.  He would leave that up to his grandparents.  His primary duty now was getting Jack’s friends back to the homestead safely.  All else was gravy.

“If you’ll follow me, we’ll get on the road.  You sure I can’t give you a hand with that, sir?” Lucas asked innocently.  The other man rolled his eyes and Lucas continued, grinning at Martha, “All right, then.  I’m Lucas Martinelli and I’ll be your tour guide and driver today.”  Hey, he might as well have fun with this!

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Jack was alone the next time he woke up. . .alone and nude, albeit covered up.  At least Owen made sure he was untied first.  The last thing Jack needed was for Ailsa to run in here and see him nude and tied to the bed.  And yes, that was entirely possible, especially since her Aunt Priscilla did that on occasion when she was Ailsa’s age.  He found his clothes folded neatly and settled on the chair that accompanied the desk.  Owen, no doubt. . .or maybe Esther.  Jack smiled faintly.  After he checked in with the others, he’d check on Esther, make sure she was okay.  He had vague memories of hearing her and Natalie’s voices in the hour or so before he died.  See to the others, and then check on Esther.  But Jack was still coming to terms with the revelations of the last twelve hours.  He thought about that while he dressed.

Owen was back.  He was back, he was fully alive, and changed in so many ways.  But after four years alone in a thoroughly-unfamiliar dimension, Jack would have been more surprised if he hadn’t changed.  He had only to think of himself in the first years after he arrived in the nineteenth century.  However, those changes. . .he remembered Owen’s hands and lips on his body, and shuddered.  Wow.  Just, wow.  Jack finished dressing and headed into the front room, where he was greeted by Ailsa squealing his name and throwing herself into his arms.  Jack scooped her up, trying not to think about another child who did the same thing, and the little girl whispered, wrapping her short legs around his waist, “I was really, really, _really_ scared, Jack!  Those bad things hurt you.  Mama Sophia and Grandpa were scared, too.”

“I know they were. . .and yes, the parasites hurt me,” he acknowledged, resting his forehead against hers, “but I’m better now.  Where’s your mom?” Ailsa looked up the stairs and Jack smiled faintly, observing, “She’s sleeping.  That’s good.  What about Aunt Esther?”  Natalie was asleep, probably when she simply couldn’t go any further.  The front door opened and closed, revealing an exhausted and dirty Esther.  Ah.  She was cleaning the bunkhouse again, then.  Her face lit up in a smile and she crossed over to Jack and Ailsa, pulling him into a rather passionate snog.  Jack was vaguely aware of Ailsa giggling, and then Esther broke the kiss.  He managed to breathe, “Wow.  Now that was a kiss.”

“Mama Sophia!  Aunt Esther kissed Jack!” Ailsa squealed.  She was practically wriggling in Jack’s arms with excitement and she told Esther, “Do it again, Aunt Esther!  Jack was making funny noises!”  Jack, however, was busy staring at Esther, who was staring back.  _Never do that to me again, I’ll make you pay for that later, you scared the hell out of me_. . .even if those exact words wouldn’t be used, Jack saw those emotions in her eyes.  He mouthed, ‘ _I’m sorry_.’  She offered him a half-smile before she kissed him again, much more thoroughly, with far more tenderness, to the accompaniment of cheering from Ailsa, before pulling back again.

“If you’re going to kiss Jack, Esther-and it’s about damn time-then let me have my granddaughter.  C’mon, sweetheart, they don’t need you watching. . .it’s time for brunch anyhow,” Sophia said, easing Ailsa from Jack’s arms, allowing Esther to move closer and wrap her arms around Jack’s waist.  Sophia added, “I guess I don’t need to tell you two to play nice.  Just make sure you go in the spare bedroom if you want to do anything more than kiss.  Not everyone is into voyeurism, you know.”  With those words, Sophia sashayed off, a still-protesting Ailsa in her arms.  But Jack’s attention was drawn back to Esther by a small hand along his cheek, her thumb caressing his lower lip.

“I know you were just protecting those people in the bar, Jack, but please. . .I haven’t been that scared since you were shot,” Esther whispered, her brown eyes filling with tears.  Jack wiped her tears away with his thumbs, kissing her forehead at the same time.  She closed her eyes, murmuring, “I’m sorry, I promised myself that I wasn’t going to do this.  I was going to be calm and grateful that you come back, but then I started working in the bunkhouse, and I remembered that thing tearing into you, and then all I could see was those bruises, and how still you were.”  Jack shushed her and drew her into his arms, tucking her head just under his chin.

“I’m sorry.  The last thing I wanted to do was frighten you or Natalie further. . .you went through hell during and after the Miracle and Natalie’s been through enough in the last few days.  But I couldn’t let those things inside the bar, Esther. . .I couldn’t let that happen, not when. . .” Jack began.  He was about to say more, but Esther rolled her eyes and kissed him again, even more thoroughly this time.  When she pulled back again, he murmured, “Are we catching up for all the kisses I should have given you before the Families took you?”

“No, I’m catching up for all the times I should have kissed you and didn’t,” Esther replied.  She paused, her eyes twinkling as she added, “Will Owen be jealous?”  He arched his eyebrows.  Owen, jealous?  Well, he had to admit, that was something that never occurred to him, but she raised a good point.  Esther smirked at him a little, adding, “I mean, he was here first. . .but he’s had you at least once today, that I know of.”  _Oh, really_?  Did he want to know how she knew that?  Esther rocked up onto her toes, whispering, “He told me.  Or rather, told Natalie, including the fact that she might want to make herself scarce once you came back, and then she told me.”

“Ah.  Well, thank you both for your discretion.  Owen and I had a lot to sort out.  We’re still sorting, but we made a pretty good start, I think,” Jack replied.  Esther raised her eyebrows, still smirking at him, and Jack shook his head, realizing immediately what she was thinking.  He said with a feigned sigh, “Oh, this isn’t good at all!  I think I’m starting to rub off on you.”  Esther actually snickered at that, and Jack realized that he left her one helluva opening.  And as she had during those months when it was just the two of them, she took advantage of that opening.

She rocked onto her toes, whispering, “Don’t tempt me.”  Jack shivered a little as her breath caressed his skin.  Esther kissed his cheek as she returned to her normal height and said, “Now, I really need to get a shower.  And no, you can’t join me.  I’m not ready for that, and I don’t think you are.  On the other hand, you haven’t eaten yet today.  So, you go eat, and I’ll shower and check on Natalie.  She collapsed early this morning from sheer exhaustion.  And isn’t your friend Martha arriving today?”  Martha.  Oh God, he’d totally forgotten!  Esther smiled at him reassuringly, adding, “It’s okay, either Jason or Lucas left while I was in the bunkhouse to pick her and her husband up.”

Jack sighed, relaxing.  That was good.  He kissed Esther’s forehead, telling her, “Go get cleaned up.  I’m going to get some food.”  She nodded and started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist, as just as Natalie grabbed his the previous night.  He told her, “Thank you.”  She offered him a bemused smile, before sauntering off.  He wasn’t even sure why he was thanking her-because of her kisses, because she stood steadfast at his side?  He supposed it didn’t matter.  He wanted to thank her, and so he did.  For now, however, he would get something to eat, because he wanted to be ready when Martha got here.  The more he thought about it, the more it seemed likely that the Tregarth girls were right about Martha checking up on him, and on them.

 

TBC


	5. Interlude:  An Impromptu Question and Answer

“Jack.”

He was sitting at the breakfast table, wolfing down the slice of coffee cake sliced for him by Sophia when the familiar voice intoned his name.  He looked up and around to see Carlyon staring at him, looking more than a little surprised.  Jack waggled the fingers of his free hand at the other man, choosing not to get kicked for talking with his mouth full.  Carlyon advanced into the room, staring at him as if he arose from the dead.  Which, technically, he was, but this was hardly the first time that happened, and it certainly wasn’t the first time Carlyon either saw it happen or found out about it.  Once he successfully swallowed what was in his mouth, he said, “G’morning, Carlyon.  I was starting to worry about you.”

“Worry. . .about me?” Carlyon asked, as if the concept never even crossed his mind.  He looked from Jack to Sophia to Ailsa, and then back again at the immortal now taking another bite of coffee cake.  Carlyon repeated, “You were worried about me?  Why?  I’m not the one who had his world shattered, nor am I the one who was beaten up last night.”  Jack once more swallowed the coffee cake and looked over at Sophia, frowning at the bitterness in Carlyon’s voice.  Sophia moved closer to the table, putting a hand on Ailsa’s tiny back in an unconsciously protective gesture.  Jack understood it, but didn’t think it would be necessary.

“I haven’t seen you all morning.   Owen and Nat told me that you were in checking on me while I was dead,” Jack answered simply.  Sophia’s lips quirked and Jack decided to go for broke, adding, “And yes, I was worried about you.  Mine wasn’t the only world that went ka-plooey in the last eighteen hours.  I’ve checked on Natalie and her sisters, and I know that Sophia is okay, but I’m worried about you.”  Carlyon looked totally gob-smacked and Jack added, “What, you thought I was angry with you?  I won’t lie to you, Carlyon, I wanted to be.  But-you know, I told Owen once that he would need significantly bigger balls to do our job, to be the Director of Torchwood Three.  You did what you thought was right for your family.  And when all was said and done, Ianto and Steven are dead because of me, not because of you.”

Carlyon’s mouth opened and closed, and Sophia added, “Carlyon, I told you last night.  I love you.  A lot of secrets have been revealed lately, and everyone needs time to process them.  Not just you, Natalie, Jack and me, but everyone.   And you’ve been hiding yourself away in the base.  Has anyone spoken an unkind word or given you a dirty look, aside from Agent Matheson?”  Jack frowned at that.  He’d have to have a talk with Rex about that.  He could appreciate the other man’s concerns, but this was a delicate situation, and required delicate handling.  _And_ , he acknowledged to himself wryly, _Rex can be something of a bull in a china shop_.  Jack was occasionally guilty of that himself.

“No.  I just. . .I assumed. . .and your grandmother always had something to say about making assumptions.  I thought I was giving Natalie space.  I hear more than she realizes, and I know she feels guilty about being alive while Steven is dead,” Carlyon replied.  In spite of himself, Jack winced.  Carlyon asked, sounding more than a little lost, “What do I do?  How do I fix this?”  Jack took a deep breath and looked over at Sophia.  She bobbed her head, winking at him at the same time.   She always took such good care of him.

“The first thing, Carlyon, is talk to Nat.  Tell her exactly what happened.  Not what you told Sophia, she already knows about that.  Tell her about what you were thinking when you made the decisions that you did.  It won’t work for everyone, but I think Natalie needs to hear it.  Tell her that you were afraid; tell her that you weren’t thinking clearly at the time.  We already talked about the Malta situation, at least a little bit, but does she know that you were exhausted, too?  Does she know that you were trying to run Torchwood and take care of your wife and look after your daughters at the same time?  No?  She needs to know that.  She’s not an unreasonable person, Carlyon, but she’s had some nasty shocks.  And you need to tell her, for your own sake as well,” Jack replied.

He paused, and then said, “There was plenty of blame to go around, Carlyon.  You weren’t the only one who made that decision.  And again, I could have done more to stop you.”  Sophia was shaking her head at him, and Jack said, “Yes, Sophia, I could have.  I was exhausted and a mess after Malta, but I knew that Carlyon would listen to me.  I could have refused the assignment.”  Yes, he knew what would have happened if he hadn’t accepted the assignment, but Carlyon was apparently laboring under the mistaken belief that his family and the rest of the team turned against him because of the past.

“It sounds like this is a conversation I should be involved in,” Natalie said softly, drawing everyone’s attention, including her daughter.  Ailsa squealed and ran to her mother.  Natalie smiled and scooped the little girl into her arms.  Over the child’s head, she said, “I’m thinking a little more clearly after getting some sleep, and I probably could have handled things a little better last night.  I’m sorry for that.  It’s-there are so many things I don’t understand, so many things I don’t know.  I mean, Sophia and I have worked things out, but I’m not even sure what I should call you now.  It sounds stupid, I know, but. . .”

Jack couldn’t have come up with a better lead-in if he thought of it.  He winked at the girl and turned his attention back to his breakfast.  Owen was right.  Ianto wouldn’t thank him at all for taking such shoddy care of himself.  And he would have to tell Owen about encountering Ianto at the Rift Gate, as Carlyon had taken to calling it.  Later, though.  Later.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Carlyon stared at his youngest daughter in astonishment.  He was sure she wouldn’t be ready to talk to him for another week, given her reaction the last time someone was dishonest with her.  On the other hand, that was several years earlier, and Natalie was thirty-five now, not twenty-three.  A sad smile crossed her face and she nodded, adding, “It’s okay, I understand.  I don’t think anyone is ready to touch this landmine just yet.”  She started to back away, still holding Ailsa against her chest.  That movement broke Carlyon out of his paralysis and he moved forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.  She looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Not stupid at all, sweeting.  Come, sit down,” Carlyon said, offering the young woman his arm.  Natalie responded with a shy smile and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.  Jack started to rise to his feet, obviously intending to give the family some private time.  However, both Carlyon and Sophia had other ideas:  Sophia put her hands on Jack’s shoulders and pushed him back into his chair, while Carlyon said, “No, Jack, stay.  You are just as much a part of this family and this situation as anyone.  Stay.”  He waited until Jack nodded his agreement and then drew a chair out for his daughter, saying, “What would you like to know?”

Natalie slid into the chair, laughing almost nervously as she held her own daughter in her lap, and replied, “I’m not sure where to start.  I have so many questions.  I can understand why you made the choice you did-it’s a choice I’ve been afraid of ever since I agreed to join Torchwood- but why did you lie to the Queen?  I mean, once she found out, couldn’t she have imprisoned for treason or something like that?”  Well.  That wasn’t what Carlyon was expecting.  Natalie added almost apologetically, “I’m sorry.  I’m still so new to Torchwood that I’m not entirely sure what to think.  And-it just seems so opposite of what you’ve always taught me.”

That was the second time in the last few minutes that Natalie surprised him, but maybe it shouldn’t have.  He said very slowly, “None of us were thinking clearly at the time, dearest.  I was the only one who had someone warning me that the creatures would be back.  By the same token, I was the only one whose beloved didn’t respond to the antidote.  Indeed, it worsened your mother’s condition.  I don’t remember who came up with the idea of not telling the Crown about the alternative, but I do remember that whoever it was said we should only advance the alternative if we were willing to sacrifice our own child.”  Carlyon saw Jack look away, and wished there was something he could do or say to help his friend.

“That makes sense,” Natalie said thoughtfully, “kinda like when you’re commanding a unit, and you won’t ask your people to do anything that you’re not willing to do.”  That was actually a very good analogy and Natalie continued after a moment, “Sophia once told me that my name was supposed to have been ‘Natalie Elizabeth,’ after her Majesty.  Why was it changed to Sophia?  Was it because of what happened to my mother?”  Carlyon was slowly starting to relax, and he cursed himself for being such an old fool.  As Jack said, his daughter wasn’t an unreasonable woman, but she did suffer a series of nasty shocks, and Carlyon let his own guilt color everything he saw and everything he heard.  As his wife said, Agent Matheson was the only one who actually behaved in a manner even approaching hostile, and given what happened to him and Esther during Miracle Day because of his superior officer, it wasn’t so surprising.

However, he had a question to answer, and he told his daughter, “Yes.  More to the point, I wasn’t sure how long your mother would need to recover, and I wanted you to have a part of her, even if you were unaware of it.” He smiled in spite of himself, remembering a conversation with her Majesty once after Natalie was born, and added, “When your mother went back into stasis, I called her Majesty to let her know that you were born, and she told me that I chose well for your name.  Life and wisdom.   I know, your name technically means ‘birth,’ but her point was well taken.  I’m not sure if she was aware of it, but she provided me some desperately needed hope.”

Sophia murmured, “It wouldn’t surprise me.”  Carlyon looked over at his wife, and the smirk which seemed so judging last night now seemed more amused.   How many other looks and glances in those chaotic moments after Jack was brought in, barely conscious and hurt so badly, did he misinterpret?  Oh, he didn’t doubt that others in their branch were angry with him or not inclined to trust him, but Carlyon also knew that he allowed his guilt to color all of his interactions from that point on.  Everyone was in shock, quite a few people were struggling to make sense of this, and more than one person was hurt. 

Natalie bobbed her head, smiling a little, and asked next, “Why did you tell her Majesty the truth now, after all these years?  Couldn’t she have punished you?  I mean, there were people at my previous job who lied to their managers and supervisors, and got caught.  They were fired.  The directors of Torchwood lied to the Queen.  Isn’t that kinda like treason, or at least a variation thereof?”  Carlyon blinked at that assessment, and then looked at his wife, who looked just as nonplussed as Carlyon felt.  That was something that never occurred to either of them, but maybe it should have.  How embarrassing.

“That was my fault, sweetheart,” Sophia answered ruefully, “I thought her Majesty should know the truth, even if it was so many years later.  It never crossed my mind that she would be well within her rights to have your father arrested.  It should have, though.  I’m sorry, Carlyon.”  He, however, waved his hand.  No, she was right.  The truth was, even as nerve-wracking as that conversation was for him, it was something he needed to do.  The lies had to end, whether they were lies to his family, to his best friend, or to the Crown.  There were some lies in Torchwood that were necessary, the lies told to protect the general public.  These didn’t fit that description.

“No, my love, you were one hundred percent correct to insist I tell her Majesty everything.  I wronged her, and she deserved better from me.  At the very least, she could have made an informed decision.  I see that look, Natalie, and I know what you’re thinking.  Yes, the Crown is largely a figurehead, but not where Torchwood is concerned.  She is our ultimate authority, just as her father was before his death, and just as her uncle would have been, had he not chosen that dreadful woman.  And yes, Sophia, I can say that, since I also married an American woman!” Carlyon informed his wife.  She just grinned at him.  As he realized last night, his wife hadn’t yet forgiven him, but she would.  That was all he needed.

Natalie asked thoughtfully, “Do you think she forgave you-her Majesty, I mean-because you stood to lose your wife and child?”  Carlyon’s eyebrows arched at his daughter’s supposition, and the girl pointed out quite logically, “She may not be real happy with you, but you’re still the figurehead of Torchwood South, and I haven’t heard any reference to you being arrested if you return to the United Kingdom, so I figure that if she hasn’t forgiven you, she eventually will.”  Carlyon’s mouth closed with a snap, and Natalie asked, looking utterly bewildered, “What?”

“I think it’s likely, Nat.   As he said, while the Crown is a figurehead for the most part, where Torchwood is concerned, he or she is the ultimate authority.  They all know what it’s like to make difficult decisions, and while her Majesty isn’t happy about making a decision without all the facts available, she understands that your father was under a tremendous amount of stress, already exhausted, and not thinking clearly,” Jack replied, his voice impossibly gentle.  Natalie looked across the table at him, and he smiled.  She smiled back shyly.

“Do you have any more questions, sweet girl?” Carlyon asked, drawing his daughter’s attention back to him.  He was already breathing far more easily.  Natalie thought about that for a moment, started to shake her head, and nodded instead.  Carlyon bit his lip, recognizing that gesture from childhood.  Wanting to share that tidbit with the mother who lost so much of her child’s life, he observed, “I haven’t seen that head motion since you were about twelve.  She would start to shake her head, Sophia, until something else occurred to her.  Remind you of anyone else?”  Sophia laughed softly, ruffling her daughter’s hair.

“Too many people, Carlyon, too many people,” she replied.  Natalie rolled her eyes, and Sophia continued, “But what’s your question, angel-face?”  Natalie blinked at her mother, mouthing ‘ _angel-face_?’  Sophia laughed, adding, “To me, sweetheart, you have the face of an angel.  All three of you do, and Ailsa and Adriane, too.”  Carlyon bit back a laugh at the half-amused, half-offended, and entirely exasperated look on his daughter’s face.  Oh, he felt so much _better_.  Yes, there were members of his family and his team not happy, but they would find a way to come to terms with it.  For his own part, though, he had to stop hiding.

“I just want to know-last night, I found out that Octavia blamed me for a while for Sophia being so sick.  Did either of you?” Natalie asked.  Carlyon felt a surge of protective anger, but tamped down on it.  Right now, the last thing his child needed was for him to lose his temper.  Instead, just as he did the previous night when he realized that his Sophia would forgive him, Carlyon left his seat and knelt before his youngest daughter and youngest granddaughter.  Natalie looked a little nervous, but Jack smiled at her reassuringly.

“No.  That is something I think your mother and I can say without question.  Your mother did not get sick because of you.  The fact that she was pregnant with you did make matters more complicated, but I never blamed you for her deterioration and neither did your mother.  You are the one innocent in this whole situation.  Please.  I know you feel guilty for being alive when that little boy is dead, but you mustn’t.  I command it,” Carlyon told her.  That provoked a tiny smile, as it was meant to.  He picked up his daughter’s hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, telling her, “I have many regrets about how I handled things back in 1965.  But I will never regret that you were on your way.  Never.”

“And Natalie, you are in no way responsible for Steven’s death, or Ianto’s.  They died because of my decisions.  Okay?  I don’t want you to blame yourself, not when you had no control over any part of this situation.  But thank you for choosing to live to honor Steven.  That. . .that means a lot to me,” Jack said quietly, speaking for the first time.  Natalie bobbed her head, and Carlyon could see the processing that was going on in her mind.  And for the first time since Sophia confronted him the previous night about how he was avoiding Jack and her, Carlyon felt sure that his family would weather this storm, as it weathered so many before.

 

TBC


	6. Calming the Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Martha reunite; Owen makes his choice officially known; tensions mount between Octavia and Priscilla; Ailsa reminds everyone that children are just as protective as adults; and the chapter concludes with a man to man conversation between Rex and Lucas regarding Octavia.

“Okay, guys and dolls, there’s a family meeting in the computer room, right now.  My youngest is on his way home with a pair of someones called ‘Nightingale’ and ‘Mickey Mouse,’ and I think this needs to be taken care of before they get here,” Octavia Tregarth Martinelli said.  The family meeting was in fact Torchwood as a whole and it was called by her father.  One by one, everyone traipsed into the computer room, the rear brought up by Carlyon.  Both Jack and Dr. Harper preceded him, the young doctor looking around nervously.  Like her younger sister, Octavia had time to think, and realized that the entire situation was bungled all the way around.

Once everyone took their seats, her father began, “Thank you for responding so quickly.  Before anything else is done, I’d like you all to meet Dr. Owen Harper.  He was a member of Jack’s team in Cardiff, and has returned to us by some mysterious force.  Due to our recent issues with the same, I will refrain from referring to it as miraculous.  I think we’ve all had enough of miracles.”  There was a ripple of laughter in response and her father continued, looking strained, “We all know what happened last night.  Is there anyone who wants to say anything?  No, Jack, we already heard from you.”  Octavia glanced over at her father’s friend, who seemed to be pouting.  Owen Harper just rolled his eyes and swatted Jack in the back of his head.  Octavia’s father nodded and continued, “Good.  I know a lot of people are reeling from last night’s revelations, and I can’t blame you for your feelings.  However, if you wish to take issue with my decisions from forty-five years ago, I ask that you come to me, one on one.  I will explain myself as best as I can, but I will tolerate no disrespect.  I further ask that you ask me, not my wife, not Jack, and not my youngest daughter. ”

Owen Harper rose to his feet, squared his shoulders and said, “I’ve only been here for a day, but as far as I’m concerned, what happened forty-five years ago is just that.  Forty-five years ago, long before most of us were born.  None of us can change what happened, least of all the people who most want to change things.  While I was away, I learned a lot of things about myself and about making some really ugly decisions.  The main thing I learned was that second-guessing doesn’t help anyone.  Years ago, I believed that Jack made the wrong decision when he honored a little girl’s choice.  The thing is, he made the only choice he could.  Now, I wasn’t there in 1965, so I have no more business judging those decisions than I did five and a half years ago.  I may ask some questions later, if it becomes necessary to treat the people in this branch.  ‘Cause yes, Director Tregarth, I _do_ plan to stay.”

“Hear, hear,” Priscilla said quietly, sitting beside Adriane.  Octavia’s older niece was looking a bit pale, and the middle daughter supposed that Priscilla had a short chat with her daughter.  _Poor kid_.  As Owen sat down, Priscilla rose to her feet, saying, “We can’t change the past.  I have regrets about what happened in 1965, just like Dad does, just like Jack does, and even Mama has regrets.  But we have got to move forward.  Learn from our mistakes and move on.  I know the faith of some people has been shaken, and I understand that, I do.  I also understand about the desire to protect one’s friends.  But I will also say that if Jack can forgive my father and me for our part in that mess, then I don’t see what the issue is for anyone else.”

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as Priscilla sat down.  Their father cleared his throat and said, “Thank you for that spirited defense, my dear.  But your youngest sister made a very valid point during our conversation this morning.  She observed that my actions went against everything I taught her while she was growing up.  They also go against everything I taught your mother when she joined Torchwood.  As I told Natalie, I wanted to be sure that she and Octavia particularly didn’t make the same mistakes I did.  Octavia learned especially well, as we saw when that evil little man kidnapped the boys and David, and I have no doubt that when her test comes, Natalie will do the right thing.  Yes, Natalie, I have complete faith in you.  When you initially heard that conversation, you were devastated and understandably so.  And then you were worried sick about Jack, but this morning, once you slept, you looked deeper.  And don’t think I don’t know about that text you sent to Esther, Natalie Sophia.”

_Text?  What text was that_?  Natalie and Esther both blushed, and the blonde girl looked down, her folded hands suddenly very interesting.  Oh.  Oh, this was very interesting.  Mama said softly, “Enough with embarrassing our daughter, Carlyon.  The thing is, he’s right.  We’ve got things to work out, but we need to do that between the two of us.  This isn’t Torchwood Cardiff or Torchwood London, but Torchwood South.  And Jack always says, the twenty-first century is when everything changes.  And I damn well mean to make sure that we really are ready, for Adriane, and Lucas, and Jason, and Ailsa.” She indicated the little girl sitting in Jack’s lap (again), looking around brightly.

“Language, Sophia,” Natalie murmured, speaking for the first time.  Her single comment did more to dissipate the tension in the room than anything else, as every other parent in the room (or near-parent) cracked up laughing.  Sexy Rexy just face-palmed, and Natalie continued, “Okay, so what’s next on the agenda?  ‘Cause we can only discuss the same thing so many times before we start arguing in circles.  Oh, and as to the questions about trust?  I just want to remind everyone that Jack is our team leader in the field.”  Octavia noticed sexy Rexy exchanging a look with Esther, the agent looking a bit chagrined and Esther’s expression more rueful.

“Excellent point, my dear.  Jack, after the meeting and while we’re waiting for Lucas to return with Mr. Smith and Doctor Jones-Smith, would you like to give Dr. Harper a tour of the base?  I’m sure he’d like to see where he’s going to be working.  Oh, our med-bay isn’t the same as the Hub, but I’m rather proud of what we do have,” Dad replied.  Dr. Harper brightened up, mouthing ‘med-bay?’  Dad actually laughed and said, “Yes, Dr. Harper, you have a full and complete med-bay.  Some of it was bought at government auctions, some at regular auctions.  But I think you’ll be pleased with what you have.”  The young doctor was practically dancing in his seat, and Ailsa started giggling, bouncing in Jack’s lap.  _Careful, baby girl_ , Octavia thought irreverently, _don’t be damaging any of Jack’s packaging_.

“Grandpa, he’s a silly man, too!” Ailsa exclaimed.  The little girl found it quite easy to switch from ‘great-grandfather’ to ‘grandfather.’  The very young were often very flexible, as well as very resilient.  Owen made a face at her, and Ailsa pretended to hide her face against Jack’s shoulder, her giggles giving her away.  Octavia grinned and shook her head.  While Jack was still cautious around Ailsa, he was able to accept her affection now.  He was making progress.  They were all making progress, little by little.  Now if Priscilla would just stop being a bitch…

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

In some ways, the ‘family meeting’ called by Carlyon Tregarth after he and Jack finished their conversation reminded Esther of the information sessions the four (occasionally five) of them held during Miracle Day.  She’d just come down from taking her shower when the two men left the kitchen, side by side.  Esther chose to take that silent cue from Jack, and smiled as she approached the two men.  Jack winked at her and offered his arm, explaining that Carlyon called a family meeting.  Everyone found chairs within the computer room (not the front room?).  Once they dealt with the issue of the past, the next phase of business was the other issue from the previous night: the parasites that used their neighbors to beat Jack.  The person who brought it up, not surprisingly, was Rex Matheson, who said, “Okay, enough of this lovey-dovey family stuff.  We gotta talk about whatever attacked World War II last night, and why they wanted him dead.  Yeah, he can be a pain in the ass, but he’s _our_ pain in the ass, and I don’t take kindly to my team leader being beaten to a damn pulp.”

“Language please, Rex, there are children present, after all.  I know you’re trying to convince everyone that you don’t have a warm, gooey center, even though you do, but there are better ways to do it,” Natalie said and Esther turned to smile at her friend.  A glance up at the unofficial second in command revealed him rolling his eyes.  Nat continued, still seated, “But his point is well taken.  What do we know about these things?  Did they come through the Rift in Cardiff at any time, what’s the best way to stop them?  Jack, Dr. Harper, you seem to know this particular brand of alien better than anyone else.”

Jack nudged Dr. Harper, who rose to his feet, looking more than a little ill-at-ease.  He leaned over to whisper something to Jack, who stood up beside the doctor, holding Ailsa on his hip all the while.  Looking a little more comfortable, Dr. Harper began, “Well, I know that Jack calls them the ‘Kinnickkinnock,’ because that’s the closest our tongues can come to their actual name, and that’s as good a name as any.  Most life forms can’t come and go through the Rift at will.  If it comes through the Rift, it generally is stranded there.  Not the Kinnickkinnock.  They have a peculiar physiology that allows them to come and go at will.  They may be creatures of the Rift itself.  I’ve told Natalie about this next point, but everyone else should know.  They were headed back through the Rift when I fired my gun into the air, but keep an eye on the newspapers for any weird occurrences where people fight and they don’t know why.  I found while I was on the other side that they don’t like the sound of gunfire.”

“They don’t like loud noises of any kind, actually, whether it’s gunfire, explosions, or something else. That’s how I got the better of them during our first encounter,” Jack clarified and Owen relaxed.  Jack continued, “He’s right, though, we do want to be on our guard from here on out.  It isn’t like dealing with Weevils.  Speaking of last night, I know you went over to the Hallorans this morning, Carlyon.  How is Matthew?  Is he okay this morning?”  It didn’t surprise Esther that Jack inquired after the man; it surprised her even less than he sounded genuinely concerned.  She again remembered what he said sometimes about being bigger on the inside, and hoped whoever taught him that was proud of him.

“Well, he’s still badly shaken.  Even the men who barely know you are badly shaken.  As per our request, Matthew has never told them about your inability to stay dead, Jack, so you’ll need to stay near the house for a few days, just to be safe,” Carlyon answered, his expression showing that his mind was running in the same paths as Esther.  Jack grimaced, but nodded his agreement.  Carlyon continued, “While we’re discussing the Kinnickkinnock, I want to remind everyone.  From here on out, if there is a Rift spike, you do not go out alone.  This will be one of the few field rules I make, but it is imperative that everyone follows it.  Yes, Jack, this means you.”  There was a small ripple of laughter, and Jack merely looked mildly exasperated.  However, he didn’t protest, much to the relief of all.

“I do have a question.  Jack, if you knew how to deal with the Kinnickkinnock,” Esther began somewhat tentatively, stumbling a bit over the name of the aliens, “then why didn’t you simply fire a shot into the air before they noticed you?  Why not use your firearm, instead of letting them hurt you?”  She could tell from Natalie’s expression that her friend was wondering the exact same thing, but Dr. Harper was wearing a small smile.  She wasn’t entirely sure what that smile meant, or what he was thinking.  She’d known Jack a lot longer and she was still figuring out what some of his smiles and expressions meant.

“I know, the answer sounds obvious, doesn’t it?  But it isn’t, not really.  I learned the hard way during my first encounter with those buggers:  there are specific windows of opportunity.  By the time Jack saw the men who were under the influence of the shifters, that first window of opportunity already passed.  I took advantage of the next window of opportunity, because they were distracted,” Dr. Harper explained and rolled his eyes in exasperation.  He added, casting a sidelong glance at Jack, “Harkness here has always flown by the seat of his pants anyhow, made it up as he went along.  I was always more surprised when they worked than when they didn’t.”

Jack just smirked and the doctor face-palmed.  Knowing Jack, he would have said something along the lines of, ‘ _you weren’t complaining about my pants this morning_ ,’ if Ailsa hadn’t been in the room and in his arms.  Esther wasn’t the only one thinking that, as Natalie snickered, Carlyon rolled his eyes, and Rex mirrored Dr. Harper’s face-palm.  Instead of commenting, however, Jack observed, “Actually, I do have plans, Owen, I just make sure they’re flexible plans.  I’m _good_ at being flexible.”  This time, Carlyon groaned outright, Sophia burst out laughing, and Ailsa muttered something about adults being silly, sounding very disgruntled.

Owen sat down again, his contribution evidently concluded.  Priscilla told her youngest niece, sounding more than a little disgruntled as well, “There are a lot of silly people in the room, baby.  There was a question asked earlier which still hasn’t been answered.  Did you ever see this in Cardiff?”  Jack shook his head, and Priscilla continued, “Then where have you met them before?”  Oh, she was right:  that question never was answered earlier.  But. . .what was going on inside Priscilla’s head?  She was normally very serene and easy-going, but she was almost hard-nosed right now.  Or more like Rex.  Yes, that was a good way of putting it.  Was it because of Jack being hurt so badly last night or because of the bombshell that was dropped while she was in town, and how everyone reacted to it?  Esther watched Natalie’s two older sisters, and for the first time, she noticed a strain between them.  It seemed at first that she was the only one who noticed, until she saw their mother watching them with obvious concern.

“Oklahoma and Cardiff aren’t the only locations of Rifts in the world, Priscilla, and I didn’t always work full time for Torchwood.  It’s just that those particular Rifts are larger than most of the others put together,” Jack replied simply.  His jaw was tight and his eyes were narrowed.  Priscilla looked abashed suddenly and nodded, sitting back down.  That was even stranger.  She was acting as if Jack just chastised her.  Maybe he did, and Priscilla was the only one who realized it.  Jack continued after a minute, seemingly more relaxed, “I wouldn’t recommend allowing the Kinnickkinnock to use you as a punching bag if you encounter one of these, and hope for someone with a gun to happen along while they’re distracted.  Other means of distraction need to be found.  Also, don’t count on the ability of the overtaken to break free.  They try, but it’s not generally successful.  The only time I’ve ever seen an overtaken reclaim their body is if the parasite makes the mistake of targeting a family member.”

“So they do make mistakes?” Sophia inquired and Jack bobbed his head.  Sophia murmured, “Of course they make mistakes, they’re sentient beings, and that implies judgment.  Regardless if it’s good judgment or bad judgment, that capacity remains.  So how do we turn that to our advantage?”  She continued to murmur to herself, and Esther looked over at Natalie.  The brunette shrugged, and belatedly, Esther remembered that Natalie was still getting to know her mother.  Jack’s smile was a mixture of amusement and affection, as if Sophia’s behavior was something he remembered with fondness.  Which would make sense, given that Sophia was Carlyon’s unofficial second in command in Cardiff.

“Well, if that’s all the business we have, I just received a text from Lucas.  He’ll be here in about fifteen minutes with Jack’s friends, and I want to make sure their room is ready,” Octavia broke in.  She tapped her watch and then her phone, adding, “Also, I received another text from Ava Halloran.  Matthew has significantly improved, but he’s seriously pissed off and wants payback against those things.”  There was a brief silence, and then Octavia added in a low, deadly voice, “I don’t blame him either.  Hurting my friends is bad enough, but using me to hurt ‘em?  Oh, _no_.  No, no, no.  I’ll find a way to separate those things from the hosts the hard way if they do something like that again.  No, don’t say it, Priscilla.  You weren’t here when they carried Jack into the house.  I was.”  The sisters glowered at each other, and for the second time, Priscilla looked away.  What was going on with her?  Why was she acting so strange?

“We’ll arrange for Matthew and Ava to come over later, once things have settled somewhat, and we’ll share with them the information we have so far.  For now, Octavia, finish your preparations for our guests.  And stop arguing with your sister,” Carlyon replied.  Both of his older daughters looked mulish.  Ah.  More people noticed than she realized.  Carlyon continued after a moment, “Esther, have you made any progress on those reports you were working on?”  She bobbed her head, turning her full attention to the man.  However, before she could say anything to elaborate, he continued, “Good.  That concludes our meeting.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Lucas was wrong.  It ended up being ten minutes before he drew his aunt’s Jeep to a halt in front of the homestead.  Martha breathed, “Oh, that’s beautiful!  Where on earth did you find stone like that?”  _Stone_?  Lucas looked around as he put the Jeep in park, and then he saw what she was looking at.  _Oh.  Yeah_.  He could see why she. . .okay.  Still, it was a few seconds before his tongue worked enough for him to answer.  Dammit, this wasn’t the first time he’d seen a beautiful woman!  He was surrounded by beautiful women, really, so why was he reacting so powerfully to Martha Jones-Smith?  This was _so_ embarrassing!

“That’s our stable, ma’am.  We don’t have horses in there right now and haven’t for a while,” he replied, feeling his color rise in his cheeks.  Martha looked away from the stables, her jaw dropping, and Lucas continued, “Our grandfather found it in Virginia back in the eighties and had it transported down here, piece by piece.  During the mess with the children a few years ago, whoever couldn’t fit in the house or in the bunkhouse stayed in the stable.  The kids got a big kick out of it, thought of it as some kind of adventure.”

“Your family helped to protect the children?” Mr. Smith asked as he slipped out of the Jeep.  Lucas nodded and while the man helped his wife out of the car, Lucas started grabbing the bags.  Mr. Smith muttered, “Well, that’s one point in your favor.  OI!  Martha, quit hittin’ me!”  Lucas smiled over his shoulder as he headed into the house with their bags.  However, he saw that the man was smiling down at his wife.  It was the same way he remembered his father smiling at his mother, the same way he still saw his grandfather smile at his grandmother, and that dull ache in his chest intensified. 

The door exploded out and Lucas relaxed a little, seeing Captain Harkness.  Typical of him.  He just loved making an entrance.  The man winked at him, and then breezed past Lucas, exclaiming, “Nightingale!  Mickey Mouse!  Baby Nightingale!”  He scooped Martha up into his arms and swung her around, to the accompaniment of her delighted laughter.   Lucas reached the door and turned back, smiling in spite of himself at Mickey Smith’s scowl.  The trouble was, the young man couldn’t tell if it was serious or not.  Nothing was ever cut and dried, not where Captain Jack Harkness was concerned.  And no doubt, his grandfather’s friend would have a few things to say about things being ‘ _cut and dried_.’

“ **OI!**   That’s my wife you’re groping, Captain Cheesecake!  _Mumph_!” Mickey Smith objected as Captain Harkness settled Martha back on her feet, ever so gently, before enveloping the husband into a far stronger embrace.  Lucas snickered as he set the bags inside the door and motioned his family outside to watch the playful wrestling match between their team leader and their male guest.  Natalie came outside first, swinging Ailsa’s hand, followed by Jason and the boys’ mother, Aunt Priscilla, Adriane, Esther and Rex, with Lucas’ grandparents bringing up the rear.  Lucas nearly missed Ailsa’s shriek of rage, but he did see her pull away from her mother briefly.  Natalie, however, scooped up the highly-perturbed little girl into her arms.

“Stop it, you’ll hurt him!” Ailsa cried out.  The wrestling match stopped immediately, and Lucas ducked his head to hide his smile.  Captain Harkness left his two friends and came over to Ailsa, murmuring too softly for him to hear, while Mr. Smith was staring at the little girl with total and complete shock.  Lucas had a sneaking suspicion that he was in for a lot of shocks while the couple was staying with the Tregarth family.

“It’s okay, pretty girl, he wasn’t hurting me.  We were just playing.  You play with your dolls; well, we boys play-wrestle,” Captain Harkness was saying in a soft, gentle voice.  He held out his hands to her and she went to him willingly, wrapping her short little legs around his waist.  Captain Harkness settled her on his hip, saying, “Ailsa, this is my very good friend, Dr. Martha Jones-Smith and her husband Mickey-but I call him ‘ _Mickey Mouse_.’  It annoys him when I do.”  Ailsa called him ‘silly’ again, which only served to make him laugh a little.  He continued after a moment, “Martha, Mickey, these are my friends, the Tregarths.  You’ve already met Lucas.  This beautiful lady is Ailsa Tregarth; her mother Natalie; Natalie’s older sisters Octavia and Priscilla; their parents, Carlyon and Sophia; Octavia’s son and Lucas’ older brother Jason; Priscilla’s daughter Adriane; and these are Esther Drummond and Rex Matheson, formerly of the CIA.”

Lucas bit back a smile, seeing their expressions when his grandmother was introduced, but Martha’s dark eyes widened with pleasure when Esther stepped forward with a shy smile.  She said, moving forward to take Esther’s hands, beaming happily, “So you’re Esther Drummond, the wonderful woman who cared for Jack and made sure that he survived; you have my family’s eternal gratitude and affection for taking such good care of him.  I was so pleased when Jack told me that you were alive after all.”  Esther blinked a little, but smiled back at Martha, who next came to Lucas’ grandmother and said, “Mrs. Tregarth, thank you for your kindness.  I know you’ve just returned to your family after a long time away.”

Mama Sophia took both of the young doctor’s hands, replying, “It’s our pleasure to have you here.  Any friend of Jack’s is always welcome here, especially people such as yourself and your husband.  Lucas, I know you just got home, but Jack’s ATV is still where it was left last night-would you mind heading over to pick it up?  Whether it’s your truck or Natalie’s Jeep, I just don’t want it left there any longer.”  Aw, crap, he’d totally forgotten about that!  Yeah, he’d head over there straightaway.  Mom wasn’t looking real happy every time she looked at Aunt Priscilla, and Lucas knew it was just a question of time before that situation exploded.  He did **NOT** want to be here when that happened.

“I’ll go with you, kid,” Rex said and Lucas nodded, grateful for the offer.  The rest of the family ushered Martha and her husband into the house, and Lucas noted the shell-shocked look on Mickey’s face as he stepped inside.  Rex shook his head as he and Lucas walked to the pick-up truck that the brothers shared, observing, “He has no idea what he’s getting himself into, and by the time he realizes it, it’s gonna be too late.”  Lucas snickered at that, and found himself on the receiving end of a broad grin.  Rex asked as they swung into the cab of the truck, “So, do you have a problem with me dating your mom?”

Lucas raised his eyebrows as he started up the truck.  A problem?  Why should he have a problem?  Rex pointed out, “For one thing, I’m considerably younger than your mother.”  _Oh_.  Well, that was true.  However, there was something else that was true.  He was silent at first as he pulled out of the driveway and started heading for the bar.  Unfortunately, it would take them a little longer than it did for Jack to get there, but the ATV was called an All-Terrain Vehicle for a reason.  On the other hand, it would give him time to sort Rex out.

“That’s true.  You’re something like ten or fifteen years younger than Mom.  It’s possible, but unlikely, that she’ll be able to give you children.  But here’s another truth for you.  While we’re comfortable, despite the Miracle, we’re not wealthy.  Mom won’t be inheriting a huge-ass amount of money when Grandfather dies.  And you’re no playboy-you’re a former CIA agent who worked his ass to get where he was,” Lucas finally replied.  He smirked a little, adding, “Just mind that you don’t break her heart, CIA.  I haven’t seen her smile like that in a **LONG** time!”  He laughed outright at the older man’s disgruntled expression.  Well, it seemed he didn’t appreciate being called ‘CIA.’  Too bad.  That was his nickname now! 

 

TBC


	7. Bridging the Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another busy chapter. This time, we find out what’s troubling Priscilla; the book-end sisters start forging a friendship; Jack tells Owen and Carlyon what was really happening during Miracle Day; and Carlyon gives Owen the opportunity to say good-bye to someone who was lost (even as the latter finds out something he really didn’t want to know).

 

 

"Would you like to tell me what’s bothering you, Priscilla Jeanne?” Sophia asked softly, leaning against the door jam of the kitchen. Like Esther Drummond, she noticed the tension between her two older daughters, and while there were times when just telling them to stop fighting would work, there were other times when it didn’t. Like now.

Her oldest daughter’s head dropped and Sophia moved further into the kitchen, saying, “Dr. Smith is taking a nap; her husband is helping Jason with the computers. I overheard him say something about anything to get him away from that crazy child. Imagine, someone talking about our Ailsa that way.” The mock-horror in her voice won her a tiny smile, and Sophia went on, “In case you’re wondering where everyone is: Jack and Carlyon are showing Owen around the base, and the girls are in Natalie’s room. Once Dree heard that Esther put on her big girl pants and kissed Jack, she insisted on giving Esther a make-over, with Ailsa as an observer and Natalie supervising. Which I think means she won’t let Dree get too out of control. So, with all of that taken care of, will you answer my question?”

“Esther has the bunkhouse. I’ve always had the kitchen. After they put you in stasis the first time, Dad was a mess and Tavie couldn’t understand what was happening. Really, I didn’t either. I was fourteen years old, in a new country, my father was in mourning, my mother was comatose, with a terrified and confused little sister, and the only other adult I relied upon was still in Cardiff. And when we left, Jack could barely look at us. He was in such pain, Mama, hurting so badly from that whole mess. When we got here, while Tavie was taking her nap, I’d come into the kitchen and look through the recipes you collected. It was my way of holding onto to you. Dad told me that he was changing Nat’s name from ‘Natalie Elizabeth’ to ‘Natalie Sophia.’ I don’t know what Tavie used, but it was my way of holding onto you,” Priscilla began.

The auburn-haired woman held her tongue, knowing that her daughter would get to her point when she was ready. After a moment, Priscilla whispered, “I knew that when Natalie found out the truth, there would be consequences. I knew she would be hurt and angry, I knew she would likely shut me out while she worked everything out. I never imagined it would hurt as much as it does. And the worst part is, she isn’t cruel or hateful or nasty about it; just the opposite! It’s the way she has to catch herself before she calls me ‘Mom,’ or the way she smiles up at Jack when he teases her, or the way she confides in Esther when she used to confide in me.”

Priscilla wiped at her face, adding, “And Will broke up with me last night.” There was a short, barking laugh that should never come from her beautiful, soft-spoken daughter. For the first time, she turned to face Sophia, and said, “He told me that he was forty-three years old and he was realizing that oh, yeah, having kids does matter to him after all, and I can’t give him babies. He’s certainly not interested in being a step-father to a grown woman! And then, I get home to find out. . .” Will. The person in town Priscilla was seeing; Sophia never heard his name before. Her daughter lifted a hand helplessly, and Sophia could fill in the rest of the sentence. Priscilla returned home to find Jack dead and the rest of the household in an uproar because of the revelations regarding 1965. Some of it she knew, because she unleashed her rage and confusion against Jack; the rest of it she didn’t, and it was the rest of it that caused the problem. More to the point, how everyone else reacted to the rest of it. Sophia took a step toward her daughter, and Priscilla collapsed into her arms, burying her face against her mother’s shoulder.

She didn’t say anything at first, focusing only on holding her daughter. Sophia had the feeling that was what Priscilla needed, more than anything else. She still wasn’t sure what caused the arguments between Priscilla and Octavia, but that would come when Priscilla was ready. When her daughter’s breathing began to calm, Sophia whispered, “I think, ‘Cilla, that what you really need to do is talk to Natalie. I realized this morning while Jack, your father, Nat and I were talking that she feels lost, and isn’t sure what her next step should be. She’s getting things stabilized with us. But Jack and Esther and Ailsa? Her relationships with them are already stable. Just don’t tell Jack that, I’m not sure how his ego would take that.”

That made her daughter laugh, and Sophia said gently, “Don’t think that this will last forever. This is a transition time for all of us. And don’t think I don’t appreciate the time you’ve given me to bond with Natalie, whether as mother and daughter or as companions. Because I do, more than words can say, and I am so proud of you for everything you’ve done for both of your sisters. I know it wasn’t easy for a young girl, but you did a wonderful job of taking care of Octavia and your father and later Natalie, because I know it was an uphill battle. I wish so much I could have been here for you, for all of you.”

“Octavia-she was just a baby when all of that was going on, but she and her new boyfriend think they know anything about Torchwood. Esther I can respect, because she knows she isn’t sure what she would do in that situation. She’s afraid she wouldn’t have done any better. But Matheson? Matheson is so sure that he would have made the same choice that Jack did, rather than the one that Dad made,” Priscilla said bitterly. Sophia cupped her daughter’s face in her hands, forcing Priscilla to look at her, because there was no way she would let that pass. Matheson might well think that, but Priscilla’s issues were a little closer to home.

“And Octavia was once forced to choose between the quick fix to save her sons or making sure no one could ever hurt them again. Let Jack and your father deal with Agent Matheson. I’m more concerned with you and your sisters right now, especially Octavia. What else is troubling you?” Sophia asked, still forcing her daughter to look at her. And then something Priscilla said earlier came back to her, how she referred to Agent Matheson as Octavia’s new boyfriend. Sophia inhaled a little, nodding, and said, “Oh. Oh, that’s it. You’re a little jealous of Octavia, aren’t you? Not because you want to be involved with Agent Matheson, but because her relationship with him is taking off as yours with this Will person is ending.”

“Sounds stupid, I know. I’m almost sixty years old, and I should be above this. But it hurts, and then I saw Esther kissing Jack; not just kissing, but full-out snogging. I didn’t think. . .I thought she was too innocent to kiss like that. And to make matters worse, I’m taking things out on Adriane. I shouldn’t have. I didn’t give her a hard time when I realized she was wary of Jack, because of Steven; but when she found out the whole truth and reacted accordingly, I tore into her. And it’s not fair to her, because she learned the same things from Dad that Octavia and Natalie did,” Priscilla admitted hoarsely. Sophia made no comment, simply stroked her dark blonde hair away from her face as she did when Priscilla was dealing with a serious crush on Jack and it was tearing her heart in two. For some reason, despite the fact that they were older, she found it far easier to see their younger selves in Priscilla and Octavia.

“I wish I knew how to help you,” Sophia answered softly, leaving the question of why Esther’s innocence concerned her alone for the moment, “if you were thirteen or fourteen, I’d have a better idea of what to say or what to do or which boy’s bum to kick. But what worked back then won’t work now. Besides, if it’s surreal to be saying these things to my sixty year old daughter, I can only imagine how surreal it is for you to be hearing these things.” That made Priscilla laugh and Sophia shrugged with a half smile, as she said, “What I can tell you is that I will listen to whatever you have to say, kick your arse if I must, and I will love you no matter what. I just hope that’s good enough.”

“It’s good enough, Mama. It’s always been good enough. I-I suppose I just need to put my own big girl pants and deal with it. We knew from the beginning that none of this would be easy; do you really think that I should talk to Natalie? I mean, I have to talk to her sooner or later, it’s just that. . .” Priscilla said, her voice trailing off. Oh. Oh, yes, she should have thought of that herself. However, before she could say anything, there was a brief knock at the door and a familiar dark head poked into the kitchen. Speak of the devil, Sophia thought ruefully, and she appears. Her youngest daughter was looking from Priscilla to Sophia and back again, and her expression reflected obvious concern.

“Uhm, I’m sorry if I’m intruding. Adriane is finished using Esther as her own personal human canvas, and Esther is refusing to leave my room. You know what, I’ll go find Jack and he can convince her that she looks fine,” Natalie said and started to retreat. Unexpectedly, Priscilla’s arms loosened and Sophia looked at her first-born. Priscilla nodded, mouthing, ‘go to her.’ Sophia raised her eyebrows questioningly, ‘are you sure?’ Priscilla nodded again and Sophia smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

“Don’t bother Jack, sweetheart, he’s got his hands full with Owen; oh, get your minds out of the gutter, you two! I’ll go reassure Esther or make sure that her war paint is subtle enough. You stay here with your sister. I think she could use some reassurance,” Sophia replied, pretending to glower at her daughters’ suggestive grins. She kissed Priscilla’s forehead once again, swatted Natalie’s ponytail, and left the kitchen. Apparently, there was a former CIA analyst who needed some reassurance. Sophia could handle that. And Natalie would look after her big sister.

TWTWTWTWTW

Well. The moment of truth was here. But looking at her younger sister’s face, Priscilla saw no anger or contempt: only concern and compassion. Natalie asked very softly, “Are you all right?” Priscilla thought briefly, very briefly, about laughing it off. But the last thing their mother told her before she went off to sort out Esther was an instruction to take care of Priscilla, and while Natalie couldn’t call Sophia ‘mom,’ she still listened when Sophia told her things, whether they were instructions or information.

“Not really,” Priscilla admitted, and when Natalie advanced into the room, frowning, Priscilla explained in a rush, “Will broke up with me last night. It’s why I was a bit of a mess when I got home.” She wasn’t prepared for the rage that suddenly darkened her sister’s face; nor was she prepared for the fierce embrace she found herself in a few seconds later. But she buried her face against Natalie’s shoulder, just as she did with her mother only moments earlier. Priscilla barely bit back a sob, because it was the first time since Natalie discovered the truth that she held her sister like this, and she had missed her so much.

“I am so, so sorry,” Natalie whispered fiercely, “that rat bastard, when I get my hands on him, I’ll make him wish he’d never come here!” That surprised a laugh out of Priscilla, and Natalie repeated, “Nobody hurts my family, much less some self-centered little rat bastard who sure as hell was never good enough for you!” Priscilla was not expecting that, and for the first time, she realized that Natalie meant what she said. She never considered Will to be good enough for her, but as long as she believed Priscilla was her mother, she couldn’t say so. Because, Priscilla had to admit, she wouldn’t have listened. Stubbornness was a trait that was common in their family, regardless of whether the Tregarth was a man or a woman, or technically speaking, a Martinelli.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you the truth a long time ago. But I was keeping a promise to Dad, to let him tell you the truth,” Priscilla said hoarsely, because it was her turn to apologize. She would never apologize for raising Natalie or for loving her, but she could and she would apologize for keeping the truth from her. Nat’s arms tightened around her. Oh God, she missed this so much, missed her sister/daughter’s hugs. Priscilla whispered, “I love you. I love you so much, whether you’re my sister or my daughter or something else entirely.” Once more, her sister’s arms tightened around her, as if Natalie intended to absorb her into her body.

“And I’m sorry that I didn’t handle it better,” Natalie murmured. Priscilla bit back another sob, because dammit, it wasn’t Natalie’s responsibility, any of this. She didn’t lash out; she withdrew to protect herself and everyone around her. Just like she always did. Natalie whispered after a minute, “And you really took me after you lost your fiancé and baby?” It was Priscilla’s turn to tighten her arms around Natalie, because she never talked about that time of her life with her baby sister before. It was hard enough, telling Natalie about Juliana. She looked forward so much to being a big sister.

Priscilla pulled back because she needed to be facing her sister when she told this story. Natalie looked confused for a minute, and then she smiled, gently tugging Priscilla over to the table. In short order, the blonde woman found herself sitting at the table, listening as her little sister bustled around the kitchen, filling the tea kettle with water and humming all the while. Priscilla smiled and looked down at her folded hands. There were times, especially when Natalie was home from college at Christmas or Easter, when Priscilla would realize something was troubling her baby sister. They would deal with those issues over hot tea and room-temperature cinnamon rolls, and Natalie would grimace and sigh, and then the words would gush out of her in sheer frustration. That wouldn’t happen this time, of course, but Priscilla had to smile at the memories.

Her smile brightened when the tea kettle began its whistling and Nat shuffled over, muttering imprecations, along the lines of ‘I’m coming’ and ‘hold your horses.’ Two minutes after that, Natalie was settling a steaming cup in front of her, saying, “It’s apple cinnamon. I don’t think we have any cinnamon rolls, but if I recall correctly, there is coffee cake left, and maybe some turnovers. Preferably not apple, because I think I’m just about apple turnover-ed out.” Priscilla couldn’t help laughing at that, and Nat tossed a mischievous grin over her shoulder.

“Let’s not tell Nicky that-I think it would break his heart,” Priscilla observed as her sister carefully cut two slices of coffee cake. Nicky. Over the last few weeks, ever since the new Torchwood branch started out, the boy did everything he could to help them out. Yes, some of it was because of Adriane, but when the youngster brought over food, his first question was for Jack, to make sure that the immortal captain was all right. Priscilla wouldn’t go so far as to say that her young neighbor had a bad case of hero worship, but he most definitely admired Jack. It may have started when Jack protected the boy in the bunkhouse, but the end result was the same.

“I dunno, M-I mean, Priscilla. God, I’m still trying to teach myself that it’s okay to call you ‘Priscilla.’ I know it hurts Sophia when I call her by her first name, but you’ve been my mom for my entire life. I don’t want to hurt her, I just don’t know if I can train myself to call her anything other than by her name,” Nat replied. She settled the two plates down and sat opposite Priscilla, adding, “Anyhow, like I was saying, I’m not sure if it would break Nicky’s heart. I wouldn’t swear to anything, but I’m thinking that Nicky’s starting to cool on Adriane. I don’t know if his conversations with Jack have anything to do with it, but I don’t see the longing in his eyes when he looks at Adriane that I used to see.”

“I hope you’re right. Dree wasn’t ever going to see him as anything other than the slightly annoying little brother she never really wanted, but woe to anyone who messes with him,” Priscilla reminded. Her sister’s lips quirked, and Priscilla said, “I guess the first thing you need to know is that he wasn’t some great burning passion, the likes of which I couldn’t live without. He was my friend, who became something more, and we would have been married. It was the middle seventies; in fact, our first night together was the fireworks display on the Bicentennial. I know, I know-too much information!”

Natalie bobbed her head, her expression somewhere between an impish grin and an ‘ew, I can’t believe you just said that’ grimace, and Priscilla continued, “I should also mention that we were both somewhat tipsy during our first time, but after that night, neither of us could go back. Our second night together-well, I’ll spare you.” Her sister mouthed, ‘thank you,’ and Priscilla took a half-hearted swipe at the younger woman, much to Natalie’s amusement. After a moment, she continued, “And then came the accident. One day, I was planning my wedding and the nursery for my unborn child, and the next, I was mourning my fiancé and our baby. I would have spun out of control, I think, if Angelo Colasanto hadn’t called me the day after I got out of the hospital, to let me know that Mama was being brought out the stasis to have you.”

She fell silent, remembering that single bright light. He explained, of course, that it was doubtful if her mother was strong enough to come out of stasis for good, but she was strong enough to have her child. That was enough for Priscilla, who made the trek to the Colasanto compound. The day after that, her little sister was born and Priscilla’s world seemed to right itself. She didn’t have the chance to say anything more than ‘I love you’ to her mother, but that was enough to see Mama smile and mouth, ‘Love you, too, ‘Cilla.’ It was enough. It was more than enough. Just as this was more than enough. Maybe the first step toward becoming Natalie’s sister was simply by being her friend. It was a place to start, at least.

TWTWTWTWTW

Jack had about an hour with Martha before jet lag began catching up with her. Or maybe it was Baby Nightingale. Mickey hustled his wife off to her bed before asking Jason if he could do anything to help on the computers within the house. And since he didn’t have the chance to do so before the pair arrived with Lucas, Jack opted to take Owen on that tour of the new base, and Carlyon requested to join them. That, by itself, registered on Jack’s bullshit-o-meter. Carlyon was finding it harder and harder to go up and down the ladder. However, Carlyon was still the head of the branch, and he did have the base built, so Jack agreed easily.

That being said, he cast an ‘ _oh, really’_ look over at his old friend, who just smiled serenely. Owen looked from one to the other, rolled his eyes, and muttered, “Oi, knock it off you two, I just got back!” Jack smirked a little, having no idea what one thing had to do with the others, but evidently, Owen thought it made sense. The doctor grumbled, “Shut up, Harkness. Mr. Tregarth, after we’re finished with the tour, I want to give you a complete physical. You and your entire family, especially after what I’ve heard about Miracle Day, will get a complete physical. I gave Jack one this morning.”

“Oh,” Carlyon said blithely, “is that what they’re calling it now?” Owen turned fire-engine red, while Jack glowered at his old friend. The other man smiled gently and said, “No one told me anything directly, but Natalie let it slip that you had to have a particular discussion with Jack, and she was turning several interesting shades of red. The only thing that makes my baby girl turn that red is discussions of sex. It wasn’t so very hard to figure out. However. You raise a good point. But before we get into that, we do need to discuss Miracle Day. More to the point, what Jack’s role was in it. Now, calm down, Jack-I know that it’s not your fault. More to the point, I’m not convinced you were mortal.”

Ah. Jack sighed quietly, before responding, “That’s because I’m not so sure I was. The truth is, I was running a con. From the moment that I became aware that the Families were targeting Gwen, I knew that they were trying to lure me back to Earth. Rephrase, I knew someone was trying to lure me to Earth, so I decided to fall back into old ways. Yes, Owen, I used to be a con artist. It’s not something I’m especially proud of, but I also won’t deny that part of my past. Mainly because it does no good.” Owen closed his mouth with a snap, and Jack proceeded to explain about the plan he cobbled together once he realized that no one on Earth was dying.

Owen interrupted when he got to the part about the man who blew himself up (as well as Jack and Esther out of the building), saying, “Wait, wait, wait! Non-lethal injuries take a normal time to heal, Jack, they always have. So why would it surprise you?” Jack merely raised his eyebrows at the doctor, who sighed, “Right, you were getting to that point. Okay, shutting up now.” Jack smirked and Owen rolled his eyes. However, he kept his expression of exasperation at that and nothing more, allowing Jack to continue. No one in the world was dying, so what did that mean for Jack, who was a fixed point in time and space?

“And that is where the con was born, when you saw the bruises caused by your impromptu swim,” Carlyon said, nodding. Jack didn’t know for certain what his status was, whether he could die or not, but he wanted whoever was behind the Miracle as it was called to believe that he was mortal. That included getting drunk at that bar in DC (as if), sleeping with the young bartender (Brad), and behaving as if he had a hangover. When he reached the rather painful episode that began when he confronted Oswald Danes the first time, Carlyon inhaled sharply, asking, “So, that was part of the con, too? Getting beaten up by two idiots whom you could have taken easily?” Ow. Yeah, he’d forgotten that Adriane Tregarth saw that happen.

“I’m sorry it upset your granddaughter so badly, Carlyon, but I needed everyone to believe that I was mortal. That included behaving impulsively, as if I actually was mortal and knew it. I knew that Danes was involved somehow, and that we had to get information. The best way to run a con is involving just enough of the truth to make it believable. While I may never forgive myself for Steven’s death, at that point, I was even further away from self-forgiveness. Besides, while I could have taken those two-stop laughing, Owen, how many times did I fight Weevils alone-I wasn’t sure if I would survive the fall out the window if I ran out of time. The beating was the lesser of two evils,” Jack admitted.

“I hate to say it, but he’s right,” Owen observed after mulling over the information. He afforded Jack a particularly hard glare, adding, “On the other hand, if you ever pull a stunt that stupid again, Harkness, I’ll clout you myself.” Carlyon said nothing, but his expression said that he agreed with Owen completely. Jack inclined his head in agreement, because in Owen’s position, he would feel the same way. Oh, that’s right, he was in the same position as his doctor, when the aforementioned doctor was undercover to find out more about the Weevil Fight Club! Owen must have been thinking the same thing, because he sighed, “Right, I admit it. You had a better reason for what you did.” Jack just put his hand on the doctor’s shoulder, and Owen began to explain to Carlyon, “There was a woman who flew through the Rift. . .”

“He knows. Trust me, he knows,” Jack sighed. Owen looked from one to the other, and chose not to ask. Good. There were some things he wasn’t ready to tell Owen. In fact, he might let Carlyon tell him personally. Or maybe not. He wasn’t sure just how this Owen 2.0 would react to the knowledge that Carlyon watched him and the others in the Hub. That fallout might not be pretty. Instead, he continued, “You know most of the rest of it. As I told Esther, my blood is not what makes me immortal, it was something else, namely the power of the Vortex. I’ve seen too many of my children and grandchildren and sometimes even great-grandchildren die. But my blood was part of it. And I need the two of you to keep silent about what I’ve told you. No one knows about the con, and it has to stay that way if we want to take down the Families. It’s not about trust, but about protecting the others. Oh. One thing that wasn’t part of the con? Rex decided to play a practical joke on me at Esther’s memorial service and pretend to come back to life after one of the Cousins shot him. It scared the hell out of me, but evidently he was wearing a Kevlar vest of some kind to protect his chest wound. I wouldn’t wish immortality on anyone.”

“Just the three of us will know about this-well, four. But you’re right, and I told Sophia that I believed you were running a con. We agreed between us to back your hand, whatever your plan happened to be. Because this isn’t over, is it?” Carlyon and Jack shook his head. No. No, if he knew anything from his years as a Torchwood operative and as a Time Agent, it was that organizations like the Families wouldn’t go away that easily. They were still out there, he knew, still wanted world domination. This wasn’t over by a long shot. Carlyon added grimly, “I didn’t think it was, then. Very well. As to the mechanism that actually caused Miracle Day, we’ll figure that out later, Jack.”

“It isn’t even close to being over. I’m not sure what their next move will be, but they kidnapped Esther at the end of Miracle Day. They were trying to turn her against me, and then when we came in to rescue her, three of the Cousins popped up, trying to recapture me. They haven’t given up, so we’ve got to be on our guard,” Jack replied. He looked at Owen and Carlyon, adding, “I don’t think I need to tell you that your family will be targeted, especially Natalie, Adriane, and Ailsa. They will be regarded as the most vulnerable.” Carlyon’s dark eyes narrowed and if Jack hadn’t known the other man better, he would have shuddered. But he knew that Carlyon’s feral grin was designated for the Families, rather than him.

“If they come after my family, they’ll have a few surprises waiting for them. I’ve spent the last forty-five years, devising ways to protect my daughters and my grandchildren. And I have no issue at all with dying and taking as many of them with me as possible,” the other man replied, and Jack did shudder at that. He wanted to tell his old friend that wasn’t necessary, that if this was his idea of atonement, he didn’t need to worry about it. But he didn’t. Carlyon was his own man. He always had been, and he knew that Carlyon would do just that. He would die, and ensure he took out as many of the Cousins as was humanly possible.

“Yeah, well, die later. . .right now, I wanna see this base, especially my med-bay!” Owen announced, drawing smiles from the two older men. Carlyon turned to lead them into the med-bay and behind his back, Owen winked at Jack. The immortal smiled at his friend gratefully. Owen blurted as Carlyon flicked on the lights, “Crap! This is no med-bay, it’s a sodding clinic! How in the name of all that’s holy and unholy did you get your hands on this? Jack told me about the stuff your frenemy recovered from the Hub, but. . .this is amazing.”

“Indeed, there is equipment here from the Hub. There is also equipment that once belonged to the federal government and the State of Oklahoma. While my daughters were in New Mexico, monitoring Natalie and Esther, I was overseeing the placement of the new Hub and placing bids in government auctions,” Carlyon replied rather smugly. Jack rolled his eyes and Carlyon added rather repressively, “None of that, you. I’ll have you know that I got some very good deals at said online auctions, as well as thrift stores and flea markets. Amazing, the things you can find at flea markets. Now, Dr. Harper, I want you to take a look at this. . .”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

And he did. Oh, he had such wonderful new toys! His favorite presents from the Rift were saved, and now there were even more wonderful things for him to play/experiment with. There were drawbacks to his new situation, he learned; of course, there were always drawbacks. The new Hub wasn’t just Torchwood South’s base of operations; it was also a storm shelter. Oklahoma was part of what was called ‘Tornado Alley.’ Terrific-sodding tornadoes! There was a basement in the house, Mr. Tregarth informed them, but he rather thought they would prefer the Hub. The basement was generally used for storage, as was the original storm cellar (original storm cellar? Did he want to know? Probably not).

At length, Jack was called away, leaving the self-proclaimed ‘figurehead’ and the doctor alone. Once they heard the bunkhouse door close behind him, Mr. Tregarth put a finger to his lips and carefully ascended the ladder into the bunkhouse. He returned to the med-bay a moment later, sighing, “I needed to make sure he was gone. Jack is-well. You know how he can be.” Owen nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Yes. Yes, he did. Mr. Tregarth regarded him solemnly for several moments, and then he said, “Come. There is something you need to know.” Owen swallowed hard, his smile vanishing. Oh. This didn’t sound good.

Mr. Tregarth motioned for him to sit at the console, which he did. And Owen was right. What he heard next didn’t sound good at all. But he listened, his mouth tasting of ash and his heart racing. After several minutes, Mr. Tregarth ended it, and leaned against the console, saying quietly, “Forgive me for that, but you need to understand some things. That’s the first item, because it does concern you. The second is, as Jack said, I know about Diane and about John Ellis and about that young girl, Emma. I know, because I hacked into the CCTV back in 1999. I know about the aeroplane that came through the Rift, just as I know about Abaddon. You know about my past, and I know about yours.”

Owen’s blood literally ran cold. He knew. He knew about Owen’s downward spiral and he knew about-oh God. He licked his lips and tried to think of something to say, because oh, God, the last thing he wanted was this man telling him to leave so soon after Owen returned to his home dimension. The man leaned forward, settling a gentle hand on his shoulder, and said, “Breathe, son, just breathe. You’re home now, and I wouldn’t ask you to leave. I couldn’t do that to Jack. You need to know all of this, because you need to know that I do give second chances. However, mind that you don’t waste that second chance, because once you waste it, your life won’t be worth much. Especially if your actions result in harm to someone I love. Call this an object lesson. But I think you’ll use this time wisely. I hope so, for your sake and for Jack’s. I won’t always be here, and I need someone I can trust to look after him. He’s far more vulnerable than he lets on.”

“Yeah,” was all the doctor could say, barely able to rasp the words out, “Yeah, I know. I realized that a while back.” He rubbed at his forehead and looked up at Carlyon Tregarth. The older man simply stared at him compassionately, and Owen asked hoarsely, “You said that this frenemy of yours was able to save quite a few things from the Hub-what else did he save?” There were so many things which he hoped this Angelo Colasanto was able to save. Mr. Tregarth smiled at him mysteriously and motioned to Owen to follow him. Which, after a final, dark look at the computer screen, the doctor did. It was a relatively short trip, to a door he noticed earlier, but didn’t get a chance to check it out during the tour.

“Jack doesn’t know about this yet. He’s been too busy with other things, including my domestics. I thought I’d let you tell him about it,” Mr. Tregarth said. Owen frowned as the older man slid the door open, allowing the doctor to enter first. The lights were turned on and then, Owen could see what was inside the room. And as clichéd as it sounded, his jaw dropped. A heavy hand settled on his shoulder and his new big boss said softly, “I told Jack that I had something else in mind for those who have gone before. And the truth is, Angelo’s men were able to salvage quite a few drawers. I thought you’d might like to say ‘hello,’ maybe other things you never said and meant to?”

Owen turned to face Carlyon Tregarth, who was smiling sadly. The old man murmured, “I know a little about not having time or the chance to say good-bye and losing the woman I love. No, not Sophia. There was another woman before her, a beautiful Italian girl named ‘Ottavia’ with no love for Mussolini.” Two things occurred to Owen: first, he had a pretty good idea what happened to this beautiful Italian girl and second, he knew where the second Tregarth daughter got her name. Carlyon Tregarth said, “Yes, my middle daughter is named for her, at Sophia’s insistence, and yes, her antipathy toward Mussolini led to her death. The story is irrelevant at the moment, but-well. I’ll give you two some privacy.” With those words, and a final pat to his shoulder, the man left the room, seeming older than when they came in. Maybe the physical could wait for another day.

“Hey, Tosh. It’s me. . .it’s Owen,” he whispered, approaching the upright sarcophagus that held the body of Toshiko Sato. Through the window, he could see her lovely face and he blinked back tears. With a trembling hand, he reached out to touch the glass. Beautiful, brilliant, patient Tosh, who never entirely gave up on him, no matter how much she should have. He said hoarsely, “I died, but something sent me into another dimension, Tosh. I didn’t know that you died, too, not until Jack told me. You were dying while you were on the line with me, weren’t you? Oh, Toshiko. I wasted time, so much time on people who didn’t deserve it. Diane made her own choices, and Gwen. . .” He gave a small, ugly laugh, and fell silent for several minutes.

Once he composed himself, Owen caressed the glass, saying, “You’d like the new team, Tosh. Most of ‘em at least. And Martha, remember Martha? You should have seen her face when she saw me. All but threw herself into my arms, and jumped a mile when I squeaked at her hug. She was so thrilled to find me alive, really alive. She’s married now, a bloke named ‘Mickey,’ and pregnant with their first child. It was her last window of opportunity to travel before the baby is born, and she wanted to make sure that Jack’s really all right. And he is, mostly. He keeps calling the kid ‘Baby Nightingale,’ so apparently they know it’s a girl. He tends to call Martha’s husband ‘Mickey Mouse,’ so he’d probably call the baby ‘Baby Mouse’ if it was a boy. They don’t have an actual, proper name yet.”

He again fell silent, trying to find the words he needed to tell Tosh everything he should have said while he was alive and/or a zombie. So much time wasted. But he wasn’t really talking to Tosh now, was he? Still, he was finding that the more he talked, the more the knot in his chest loosened. He was never really good at talking, the first time around, not in the ways that really mattered. And he promised himself while he was on the other side that if he ever got back, he’d get things right with Tosh. And so, he continued, telling her, “We’re in Oklahoma now; yeah, we’re in the States. Some bastards destroyed the Hub. They put a bomb inside Jack and blew up him and the Hub. If you’re wondering how you got here, an old lover of Jack’s had his people scavenge things. He died during Miracle Day, and another old friend and lover of Jack’s inherited it, for lack of a better word. Ah, yeah, Miracle Day. Jack’s been through nasty shit, these last few years. Lost the two of us and his brother-not that the little bastard was worth much, but Jack still loved him-and then a year later, he lost Ianto, his daughter, and his grandson. Left Earth after that, and I can’t blame him a bit. Six people in such a short amount of time; how he could bear to look at this place after what happened to him. . .God, Tosh. It makes me sick to think about it. If it had been me, I wouldn’t have bothered coming back. I’d say ‘ _sod off_ ,’ to the entire world, ‘ _you can protect your own arses_.’ Good thing for Earth that Jack isn’t me.”

He paused, and then started telling her about Miracle Day, about the entire world being ‘immortal.’ At least, the parts he knew about, because he had a feeling there was more he didn’t know. But no one died. Not even the people who were blown up and had their heads cut off. Owen laughed softly, saying, “You’d never believe this, but Jack got himself into the ‘autopsy’ of a suicide bomber and gave his name as ‘ _Owen Harper, from the FBI_.’ Can you imagine me as an FBI agent? Yeah, me, neither. But he didn’t forget us, Tosh. He hasn’t stopped loving us. In spite of everything, he still loves us, more than anyone has ever loved me before, except for Katie. I figure it’s long past time I started living up to that. And, I suppose I did when he came back from the most recent death. Shag-no. I didn’t shag him.” And he didn’t. That wasn’t shagging, that was making love, and there was a difference. The first time in a long time he’d done so. He just wished. . .wished it had been Tosh, a long time ago.

Owen blinked back tears as he stared at the young woman behind the glass. She really did look as if she was just sleeping, instead of dead. He whispered, “I can’t be your Owen any more, Tosh. I know. I never really was. But-but I think the best way to honor you would be by being the Owen you deserved, the Owen who was worthy of your love. ‘Cause I was too much of a git to be worthy of you or Katie. Maybe one of these days, when I’m more like that Owen, we’ll meet again. ‘Cause I believe that. Even if Jack doesn’t see anything while he’s dead, that doesn’t mean there’s nothing there.” He caressed the glass one last time and stepped back, wiping at his eyes and his cheeks, whispering, “Be seeing you, Tosh. Keep Ianto out of trouble if you see him on that side, and I’ll do the same with Jack on this side. At least, I’ll try.”

The doctor pressed two fingers to his lips and blew a kiss to the beautiful woman in cold storage. And then, with a quiet sigh, he left the room and closed the door on that beautiful woman and on the past. If he wanted to honor Tosh, then the best way to do that was by focusing on the present and the future. It wasn’t a bad idea to take a page from Natalie Tregarth’s book: honoring those who died by living. He smiled in spite of himself, remembering what Jack always said. ‘ _The twenty-first century is when everything changes_.’ Aloud, Owen said, “Yes, Jack. The twenty-first century is when everything changes, and I promise you, we _will_ be ready.”


	8. Families, Friends, Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a ‘breathing’ chapter, as Martha begins forging friendships with Jack’s new team; Owen learns more about the Tregarth family (some of it TMI); while Esther gets a wonderful surprise and makes another decision about her future.

Martha never meant to sleep so long, but when she opened her eyes, it was dark outside, and the lovely little girl who so terrorized Mickey was sitting on the edge of the bed.  Ailsa was her name, Martha remembered, and she was the granddaughter of their hosts.  The child asked, “I didn’t wake you up, did I, Dr. Martha?  Mommy said I could come sit on your bed and bring you down to supper, but I wasn’t s’posed to wake you up.  I didn’t, did I?”  She sounded a bit fretful, rather than anxious, and Martha couldn’t help a charmed smile.

“No, little one, you didn’t wake me up.  You’re Ailsa, aren’t you?  And Natalie is your mummy’s name?” Martha asked.  The only reason she was able to remember that, given the sheer volume of names during the introductions and her own exhaustion, was Jack’s observations regarding the three Tregarth daughters.  Natalie was the youngest by several years, and the child with whom Sophia Tregarth was pregnant when she fell so ill in 1965.  She added, seeing Ailsa start to open her mouth, “And in the United Kingdom, where Mickey and I are from, that’s what we call our mothers.  ‘Mum’ or ‘Mummy.’  But maybe you already knew that?”

“Uh-huh.  Jack told me, Jack and Grandpa.   I thought Jack didn’t like me, but he was really afraid of hurting me.  He was being silly, though.  Mama Sophia told me that he had to hurt a little kid he loved, to save the world, but that doesn’t mean he’ll hurt me, too.  I kept giving him hugs and snuggling until he knew that, too.  Mama Sophia and Aunt Esther helped me.  Aunt Esther likes him a lot.  She kissed him earlier,” Ailsa answered, her eyes wide with glee as she disclosed that oh-so-delightful secret.  Martha barely bit back a grin at the little girl’s obvious pleasure.  She just wasn’t sure if Ailsa was pleased to be telling her this secret or because Esther kissed Jack.  And really, did it matter?  No, actually, it didn’t.

“And I am very grateful to you for all of those hugs and snuggles you gave Jack.  He needed those a great deal.  Now, didn’t you say something about ‘supper,’ sweeting?” Martha asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  Ailsa bobbed her head fiercely, and Martha eased herself upright.  Once she was standing on her own power, she held out her hand to the little girl, who scrambled to her side.  Martha continued, “And you’re sure that we won’t be late?”  This time, Ailsa shook her head so hard, the young doctor worried that she’d hurt her neck.  As it was, her cheeks reddened from her hair swatting her skin.

“Nuh-uh.  Mama Sophia, that’s my mommy’s mommy, she says that we don’t eat until everyone’s at the table.  Dr. Martha, does it hurt to have the baby inside you?” Ailsa asked, changing the subject so fast it left Martha reeling.  Ailsa added after a moment, sounding thoughtful, “It looks like it would hurt.  Aunt Tavia and Aunt Priscilla say it was too long ago to remember, and I don’t ask Mommy.  She didn’t grow me inside her, she ‘dopted me.  My first mommy died when I was born, but she asked Mommy to take care of me, and Grandpa made sure that nobody could ever take me away from her and her away from me.  I asked him, and he said that my first mommy gave me to Mommy and that was that.”

_Interesting_.  But from what Jack said, it sounded as if even in Oklahoma, Carlyon Tregarth held a great deal of influence.  She replied, “Well, it hurts sometimes, but it hurts in a good way.  And I know that in just a few weeks, I’ll have my beautiful baby girl.  Does your grandpa ever talk about the UK with Jack?”  Ailsa scrunched up her face, and Martha added, “Since your grandfather is from the United Kingdom, as Mickey and I are, does he ever talk about home?”  Once more, she was treated to one of those neck-breaking head-shakes, and Martha winced, hoping the child wouldn’t need chiropractic assistance as she got older.  On the other hand, with Carlyon Tregarth as her grandfather, it wouldn’t surprise her if the little girl had the very best of everything.  Wasn’t that what grandparents were for?

“Nuh-uh.  Jack talks about home, but Grandpa always says that this is home now.  Ok-la-homa is home, doesn’t that sound funny?  And he gets a real sad look on his face.  Aunt Tavie says that this has been home ever since she was as little as me.  Were you as little as me, Dr. Martha?” asked the child, and it was all Martha could do not to laugh at her.  Instead, she bobbed her head solemnly, and Ailsa said, swinging her hand a little, “Mommy was little like me once, too, and so was Jack.  I don’t ask about that, he always gets sad when I ask about when he was little.  And Dr. Owen doesn’t like that, either.  He looks like he wants to give Jack a hug.  He got here yesterday, you know.  Jack was hurt real bad and everybody worried about him a lot.  I was real scared.  I don’t like it when he gets hurt that bad.”

Oh yes.  Owen.  Martha still hadn’t received a good answer to that interesting situation.  She was beyond thrilled that he was back, hale and whole, but that didn’t stop her from being confused or from having questions.  It wasn’t just that he was alive once more, completely alive, but he seemed unwilling to move too far away from Jack or let him out of his sight.  That was very unlike Owen.  There was barely time for her to hug him fiercely (making him blush, just as fiercely), introduce him to Mickey, and start catching up with Jack before the exertions of the day started catching up to her.  However, she did give Jack a kiss from her mother and sister, as they requested when she told them that she was coming to the States to see him (once her mother fretted over her flying while pregnant, of course).

“I don’t think any of us do, princess.  How did you sleep, Dr. Jones-Smith?” the child’s mother asked, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the steps.  Ailsa released Martha’s hand and jumped into her mother’s arms.  Not surprising the doctor at all, she had no trouble at all catching her, much to Ailsa’s delight, and the young woman said, offering her free hand to Martha, “And in case you’ve forgotten or been overwhelmed by our sheer numbers, I’m Natalie Tregarth, this little imp’s mother.”  She evidently tickled her daughter, judging from the way the little girl squirmed and giggled.  Martha smiled, taking her hand as she descended the last few steps before reaching the ground.

“First, it’s ‘Martha.’  Second, extremely well, thank you.  And finally, thank you for the re-introduction.  I may need more before the night is through.  Did my husband get any rest?” Martha asked and Natalie Tregarth shook her head, a small smile playing about her lips.  Martha rolled her eyes.  She should know better than to ask that question, and she did know better, but she still asked the question.  Gratefully accepting the proffered arm, Martha allowed herself to lean on Natalie, adding, “Dare I ask what he was doing?”

“You can dare all you like. . .he was helping my cou-I mean, my nephews with the computers.  Sorry.  I’m still getting used to calling Jason and Lucas my cousins.  And adjusting to calling Adriane my niece rather than my sister?  Sorry, not happening.  Same with the adjustment from calling my oldest sister ‘Mom’ to using her given name.  About the only change in relation that’s been easy for me to accept was Tavia.  From as far back as I can remember, she was more of a friend than an authority figure to me,” the other young woman replied.  Martha didn’t bother asking about the changes in her relationships with her parents.  Natalie added with an apologetic smile, “Sorry, you don’t need to hear about the family drama, or domestics, as Jack calls them.”

“It helps, though,” Martha answered.  Natalie tilted her head, ever so slightly, as she considered that, and then nodded her agreement.  She smiled then, and Martha smiled back.  Mum and Tish wanted to be sure that these people were taking proper care of Jack.  So far, it was looking as if she would be making a positive report to them about Natalie and Ailsa, at the very least.  She would see how things went during dinner, hear what Mickey had to say, and then she would email her mother with her first day report.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

The evening meal at the Tregarth homestead, Owen realized almost immediately, was loud, chaotic, hilarious and the most fun he’d had in years.  The two brothers, Jason and Lucas, were the loudest of all, although their cousin Adriane wasn’t far behind.  Natalie managed to silence them, however, when she told the boys dryly, “If you want me to believe that you’re serious about protecting this family, then start telling us when we need a hazmat suit to even enter the bathroom.  I don’t know what the two of you eat, but I don’t think the extreme supreme pizzas are helping.”  The entire table erupted with laughter at that, and Owen found himself comparing one brother’s face against the other, to figure out who was turning redder.

“It could be worse, Natty,” the middle sister, Octavia, pointed out.  Owen bit back a grin at the rather disgusted look on the youngest sister’s face.  He didn’t blame her, not with that nickname.   Natalie, however, simply raised her eyebrows at the older woman questioningly, and Octavia said with a smug look, “They could drown the room with floral air freshener.”  Owen glanced over to Natalie, who merely smiled, rolling her eyes.  Octavia’s own smug smile faltered as she asked, “Uhm-what?”

“You _assumed_ that I went hog-wild on the air freshener, Octavia.  Truth is, it was an accident, and since I was so tired of people making cracks about how clumsy I was, I didn’t correct you,” Natalie replied.  The room was gradually falling quieter, and she told her mother, “I was about nine or ten, and Mom-I mean, Priscilla-had been away.  I was helping to clean up, at least as much as I was able.  I just finished cleaning up in the bathroom when Gr-Father returned home from a visit to the grocery store.  Of course, I ran down to help him and while I was putting away the air freshener under the sink, the old can fell from where I placed it on top of the sink.  I think it took the better part of three weeks to get the smell out of the room, even with the window open and the fan running.  Tave assumed I overdid it with the can, and I guess Gr-Father never corrected her.  He found me in the bathroom, almost in tears, I remember.  I wanted everything to be perfect for M-for Priscilla when she got home.”

“I found Natalie trying to clean up the mess with toilet paper.  She was actually in tears, poor child.  She was never actually clumsy, Sophia, merely trying to handle a large can with small hands,” Carlyon Tregarth observed, casting a fond glance toward his last-born.  Owen swallowed hard, but before he could speak, Carlyon added, “I know you were trying to spare your sister, Natalie, but the truth is, Sophia, this was just after Juliana’s death.”  Juliana?  Who was Juliana?  He remembered what the old man said about sparing Priscilla’s feelings and what Natalie said about wanting everything to be perfect when she got home, and everything fell into place.  That lump in his throat turned into a bloody boulder, and he blinked back tears.

“Why on earth didn’t you tell me, Nat?” Octavia asked in amazement.  Owen rolled his eyes.  As if she couldn’t guess?  However, he didn’t realize she could see him, and asked, “Oh, and I’m guessing that you know why she kept it to herself, aside from our father?”  There was a challenging note in her voice that Owen just couldn’t ignore.  And a quick glance across the table to Jack showed that his friend was wearing a resigned expression.  Jack shrugged and mouthed, ‘ _go for it_.’  Bastard.  _So glad you approve, Jack_ , Owen thought sarcastically, and he was sure that the aforementioned sarcasm was visible in his face. 

Still, he cleared his throat and explained, “Well, that’s easy.  She just said that she was tired of people calling her ‘clumsy,’ so she let you think what you wanted.  Besides, she was trying to make things nice for her mum.  It wasn’t about Natalie, it was about Priscilla, and she didn’t want it to be about her.”  Jack mouthed, ‘ _wow_ ,’ his bright eyes shining with something that looked suspiciously like pride.  Owen tried not to let that pride get to him, but failed miserably.  Almost in spite of himself, he felt his shoulders go back.  It was so good to be home!

And Priscilla said, laughing softly, “I guess that’s you told, Octavia.  And sweetheart, I figured it was something like that.  You were trying so hard to be good and cheer me up.  I know you were looking forward to being a big sister.  Jack, I don’t mind telling you-both times I was pregnant, Natalie spoiled me rotten.”  The young woman in question blushed, ducking her head, and Owen watched as Jack caught her eye and winked at her.  She turned even redder, but now she was smiling, as well.  Owen shook his head.  One of these days, he really needed to find out how Jack did that.  The bastard probably would just smirk at him-either that, or look at him as if he had two heads and ask what he meant.

“Actually, that isn’t an exaggeration.  David often teased Natalie about the way she took care of Priscilla, and she was always so serious.  It’s her job to take care of her mother, that’s what Natalie would always say, and her mother’s job was to take care of her baby sister.  David would ask her who was taking care of Natalie, she would roll her eyes and sigh, ‘ _well, you are, Uncle David, you and Auntie Tave_.’  Of course, she was right,” Octavia observed.  There was a bittersweet quality to the woman’s voice and smile, especially when she added, “David loved you so much.  He always used to say that you and Adriane were the closest we would ever come to having a daughter.”

There was a brief, awkward silence, and then Sophia Tregarth said, “Well, I highly recommend having daughters, after having three of them.  I never had any sons, so that’s an adventure you had that I never will, Octavia.  And speaking of adventures in child-rearing, that’s an adventure you’ll be having before too much longer, Dr. Smith-I’m sorry, you keep reminding me to call you, ‘Martha.’  You might have said as much earlier, but do you have any ideas for names for your daughter?  And no, Jack, ‘ _Baby Nightingale_ ’ does **not** count.”

That drew another laugh from everyone at the table, and Martha replied, “No, none that we can agree upon so far.”  Sophia smiled and grimaced at the same time, and Martha added, “I see that you know exactly what I’m talking about.”  Sophia nodded, along with her two older daughters.  Natalie merely smiled politely, and Owen was wondering why.  And then he realized, she was a single parent, who adopted her child.  Martha came to the same conclusion, for she said, “How exactly did you choose Ailsa’s name, Natalie?  I’m fairly certain it wasn’t a family name, not when you, your niece, and your sisters all have Latin-based names, and your nephews both have Greek-based names.”

“Good catch, Martha.  My maternal grandfather’s family was from Scotland, so I chose a Scottish name I thought was beautiful.  It wasn’t until much later that I learned that ‘Ailsa’ meant ‘elf-friend’ and Beatriz always loved elves.  Funny how that works, sometimes.  And, as I’m sure you’ve figured out, my father’s family is Cornish.  When I was a very young girl, I loved Victoria Holt’s novels, and in one of her books, there was a character named ‘Kerensa.’  She reminded me of a Cornish version of Scarlett O’Hara.  That’s not a compliment, by the way, but the name was so beautiful, I always dreamed of giving it to my daughter.  So, I-ah-tweaked it just a little to ‘Ailsa Kerren,’ because ‘Ailsa Kerensa’ just sounded odd to me.”

“That’s really nice,” Mickey Smith said, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the conversation.  He was nodding and smiling, adding, “I like that.  ‘Ailsa Kerren’ is a very good name.  Especially for an unholy little terror like her.”  Ailsa scowled at him, and Mickey pretended to hide behind Martha, which made the little girl giggle.  Martha rolled her eyes, trying very hard to laugh as well, especially when her husband added in a mock-whining tone, “Oh, please, _please_ protect me, Martha, she’s scaring me!”

“You’d never believe that he was a soldier and a first-rate Torchwood operative in his own right, would you?” Martha sighed. Jack, Owen noticed, was being suspiciously quiet, but his eyes were dancing with barely-suppressed merriment.  Martha ignored him valiantly, swatting the back of her husband’s head with her free hand, and continued, “Esther, you should know that while Jack thought you were dead, he asked Mickey and me to consider naming our daughter after you.”  Really?  Now that, Owen hadn’t known, but then again, why would he?  And Esther was staring first at Jack, and then at Martha, and then at Jack again, and if Owen was any judge, if they weren’t sitting at the dinner table, she would have jumped him right then and there.  Personally, Owen thought she should anyhow, but that didn’t seem to be her style.  Pity.  On the other hand, he really didn’t think that Ailsa was ready to see that, any more than Natalie was ready for her to see it.  Most likely, it was better this way.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Martha Jones-Smith’s revelation shouldn’t have affected her quite as strongly as it did.  But as Jack confirmed what his friend said with a small smile, Esther was torn between swallowing the lump in her throat, blinking back tears, and kissing Jack breathless.  She ultimately chose none of these.  Instead, she smiled back at him, ignoring Rex’s grumblings beside her.  Ever since Jack returned from giving Owen a tour of the new base, Rex grumbled a lot.  Apparently, their team leader had a few things to say to him, regarding his interaction with Carlyon Tregarth (at least according to Octavia, who was shamelessly eavesdropping during the encounter and who swatted at Esther when the blonde girl tried to get her away from the door).  Esther could see both viewpoints, and knew that both men were right.

Rex’s trust in the older man was shaken by the revelations of what happened in 1965.  If he did that to his best friend, then what did that mean for the rest of them?  And Jack’s attitude was, it happened before they were born, they weren’t there, and unless they’d actually been through something like that, they needed to stay out of it.  He also reminded Rex that while he and Esther answered to Jack, and Jack in turn answered to Carlyon (kind of/sort of/in a roundabout way, as Octavia Tregarth put it), Carlyon himself answered to Her Majesty.  That took the wind out of Rex’s sails, as he actually thought about what that meant.  He begrudgingly acknowledged that particular truth and promised to stay out of things.  But he would continue telling Jack when he was wrong (actually, the exact word he used was ‘stupid’).  This was said almost defensively, and Jack simply nodded, responding that he didn’t want Rex to do anything else.

Of course, after that, Esther was nearly run over when the guys headed for the room with the two women, because Octavia didn’t want them to realize that she was listening to their conversation.  Judging from Jack’s impish expression and sparkling eyes, Esther was pretty sure that he knew anyhow, but wouldn’t tell Rex or anyone else until he thought the time was right.  She also kept that to herself.  Either Octavia would figure it out on her own, or she wouldn’t.  Esther had the strong sense that it didn’t matter what she told Octavia.  The members of the Tregarth family tended to be rather bullheaded.

Instead, she redirected her attention to dinner, and how it reminded her of her own family before things fell apart.  Yes, Sarah was always. . .fragile, and their mother was much the same way.  Esther remembered asking her father if she was more like him.  Her father’s face twisted with pain, before he replied that she had his spirit and her mother’s heart.  That seemed very acceptable to the young girl, but years later, Esther had to wonder why her question hurt him so much.  She could no longer ask him, of course; both he and her mother were dead, and Sarah might as well be dead right now.

It was then that Carlyon Tregarth interrupted dinner and the teasing between his two older daughters, saying, “I wanted to let everyone know.  With Jack’s help, I have finished negotiations with the necessary people.  Alys and Melanie Drummond will be arriving at the end of the week, so Jason and Lucas, if the two of you could make sure that the Rift-detector is up and running, we can be sure that at least a significant part of the family will be there to welcome them.”  Alys and Melanie-they were coming here?  Esther stared at the figurehead of their Torchwood branch, who smiled at her gently and said, “Consider this my thank you for everything you did during Miracle Day, my dear girl.”  The table erupted with cheers, but Esther could only mouth, ‘thank you’ to the old man.  He inclined his head, still smiling.

“Oh terrific, as if we don’t already have enough women in the house!  OW!  Adriane!  That hurt!” Lucas whined, rubbing the back of his head where his cousin swatted him.  Esther did a quick count.  Well, she had to admit, the women did have a slight edge over the men in the Tregarth household in terms of permanent residents.  However, Esther noticed that Carlyon didn’t specify that the girls would be living here.  Natalie’s faint smile indicated that she noticed the same thing, and was waiting for Lucas to shut up.

“I did _not_ say that they would be staying here, Lucas.  I remembered our conversations, Esther, about the best place for the girls to live.  You told me that you would take the girls in yourself, if you were still a CIA analyst.  However, you were concerned with the inherent danger involved in Torchwood.  Now, they will still be in danger, thanks to the Rift, but my solution will mitigate that.  Earlier, while Owen was exploring the base, and after I heard from my contacts in Washington DC, I called the Hallorans, to ask if they would take the girls.  Ava only needed a minute to talk things over with Matthew, and she agreed.  Quite happily, too, I should say.  From what Ava said, even Nicky was pleased with the idea of getting two little sisters.  And Ava wanted you to know that you are always welcome at the house.  You are Alys and Melanie’s aunt, quite frankly the most stable force in their lives, and they need you,” Carlyon told her.

Esther felt dizzy.  This was more than she dared hope for.  Yes, it would have been nice to have the girls here, but Esther was a practical woman.  She was in no position to take proper care of her nieces, and God only knew when (or if) Sarah would be able to take up her responsibilities once more.  She believed Ava Halloran when the older woman said that she was always welcome, and a little voice in the back of her head wondered how much of this had to do with Matthew Halloran’s guilt over what the Kinnickkinnock did to Jack.  Another glance at Carlyon led her to believe that she was right; however, what she said was, “Thank you.  Just, thank you so much for making sure that my nieces weren’t lost in the system and that good people were taking care of them.  And thank Mrs. Halloran as well.”

“And I believe that calls for a toast.  More to the point, I think my intended toasts are long overdue.  To wonderful neighbors, to friends old and new, and to family regained,” Sophia Tregarth said, rising gracefully to her feet.  She lifted her wine glass in toast, and ‘ _to family regained_ ’ was murmured around the table.  Watching her now, her long red hair cascading down her shoulders, Esther had no trouble at all believing that this woman was the daughter of a diplomat, as comfortable in the high societies of Washington DC, London and Paris as she was in the Oklahoma farmhouse.  Sophia next said, “To my beautiful daughters:  Priscilla, Octavia and Natalie.  Giving birth to and raising you three was my greatest accomplishment, far more than any operation I assisted in Torchwood, and I am so proud of all three of you.  Priscilla, who was able to set aside her heartbreak to raise her little sister; Octavia, who made the right choice, instead of the easy choice; and Natalie, whose love knows no boundaries.  No comment from the peanut gallery, Jack.”  Everyone laughed at that and dutifully repeated, ‘ _to Priscilla, Octavia, and Natalie_.’  Esther returned her attention to Sophia, who was staring into space.  But after just a moment of silence, she smiled and said, “And finally, to Torchwood.  It strips away your comfortable lies and removes your self-delusions, revealing the truth about yourself.  It isn’t for the weak, the self-righteous, or the pompous, but when all is said and done, it’s worthwhile.”

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Carlyon Tregarth rose to his feet, took up his wineglass and agreed, “To Torchwood, for giving me my life, and providing me the tools to save the woman who is my world and the child who was her ‘until we meet again’ gift to me.  It gave to me my best friend, the best friend any man could want.  And although I’m sure I won’t always feel this way, to the Rift, for returning a lost lamb home.  If nothing else, it returned Owen Harper to our world and our dimension, and because of that, we now have a doctor, as well as a medic, which will no doubt make my youngest grandson very happy!” For the second time, a toast made everyone laugh, before the adults chorused, ‘ _to the Rift_.’

Martha Jones-Smith rose to her feet, holding her wineglass full of grape juice, and everyone fell silent.  She smiled as all eyes turned to her, and said, “I hope you don’t mind if I submit my own toast, but my mum demanded as much.  To Captain Jack Harkness, the wonderful, loving, beautiful, impossible man who suffered torments we never imagined to keep my family and other innocents safe aboard the Valiant during a Year that most people don’t remember, but those who do remember will never forget.  Jack, I was asked by my mum and dad and Tish to do this, so take up with them.  But we love you, and no matter where you are, no matter when you are, you will always be in our hearts and in our prayers.”  Esther couldn’t be certain, but she thought she saw moisture in Jack’s bright eyes as he mouthed, ‘ _thank you_ ’ to Martha.  But she merely smiled back.  Her words repeated in Esther’s mind, ‘ _suffered torments we never imagined to keep my family and other innocents safe aboard the Valiant during a Year that most people don’t remember, but those who do remember will never forget_.’  And she couldn’t stay silent.

Esther was on her feet before she even realized what she was doing, touched her glass to Martha’s and repeated firmly, “To Jack, who embodies what a wise man once said.  Good people sleep peaceably in their beds because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf.  That’s true, no matter who said it.  And it isn’t just true of Jack, but everyone who takes up the mantle to protect others.  So, to Jack and to all rough men who stand ready to do violence on our behalf, thank you.”  Maybe she wasn’t clear enough and maybe she would need to elaborate later (much later), but Jack had to know that she knew what he did for Torchwood and the world, and loved him for it.  The next move was his, and then she would know what to do after that.

 

TBC


	9. Patchwork Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tregarths share their memories of the Year (and they aren’t especially impressed with the Doctor); Owen finds out once and for all what happened to his captain during that time; Martha gives her mother a status update; one of the possessed five comes to a horrifying conclusion; while Owen confronts the new second in command after hearing something he didn’t like from Jack.

After the meal, which included more of the same conversations, everyone retreated to the sitting room.  Conversation was light at first, and light-hearted, until Ailsa began listing against her mother’s side.  With a gentle smile, Natalie picked up her daughter and mouthed, ‘ _I’ll be back in a while_.’  She carried the little girl upstairs, everyone calling a soft ‘good-night,’ one by one.  Jack rose to his feet and kissed the top of the little girl’s head, before allowing the mother and daughter to continue toward Ailsa’s room.  A comfortable silence fell, although Owen seemed a bit twitchy.  Hoping this was a safe topic (one that the missing Tregarth already knew about), Martha asked, “How did you come to be alive again, Owen, much less on the other side of the Rift?”  Some of the tension eased from the other doctor’s body as he sighed.

“Really, I’m not sure.  I was watching myself rot within that plant, and then I woke up in another world, another dimension, arse-naked except for some weapons and very much alive.  This probably comes as no surprise to you, but I spent the last four years trying to get home, and when I finally get home, it’s when I’m not even trying,” Owen replied with a sigh.  Mickey’s eyes widened and Owen continued, “I was tracking down some body-snatching parasites and chased them through the Rift, where I found that they were already wreaking havoc.  I also found them using this one as a punching bag.”  And indicated Jack with a tilt of his head.  Martha knew she wasn’t the only one who heard Jack’s muttered, ‘ _oh, thanks so much, Owen_!’

“In his defense, Owen, the alternative was far worse,” Sophia Tregarth said.  She was a lovely, auburn-haired woman seated between her two older daughters, and she explained, “If Jack hadn’t confronted those five, they would have gotten inside the bar and caused far more trouble.”  What Owen actually said finally dawned on Martha and she turned an accusing glare onto Jack.  He couldn’t stay dead, but he-he was still Jack.  His intervention at the bar was no different from him placing his Vortex Manipulator on her wrist and staying behind on the Valiant to protect whoever he could, including her family.  _Typical Jack_.  There were murmurs of a revelation that hit just before his departure, but nothing Martha could pinpoint, and she wouldn’t say anything until she had something more concrete.

“Jack just did what he always does.  No point in giving him a hard time for being whom and what he is.  And before anyone asks, yes, Ailsa’s out like a light.  So out, in fact, that I wasn’t sure if she was going to be awake long enough to brush her teeth, and I only needed one song tonight, instead of the usual three,” Natalie observed, re-entering the room.  For the first time, Martha saw just how tired the other woman looked.  However, she smiled and joined her mother and sisters, taking a seat on the floor between her mother and oldest sister.  Once she was settled, she asked, “So, aside from Jack being self-sacrificing, what are we talking about?”

“I’d like to know more about this Year that we all remember, if only in dreams, even though we’re not supposed to know about it,” Lucas Martinelli observed gruffly. Judging from his mother, grandmother, and aunts’ reactions, he was the last person anyone expected to bring it up.  Martha was grateful to Jack for warning her that the Tregarths seemed to be the exception to the rule.  The boy added a bit defensively, “What?  Okay, so I had another dream last night, and okay, so it freaked me out.  It’s one thing to know that Jack can’t stay dead, and another entirely to see him die so horrifically and come back!”

“What is this Year that no one remembers?  Jack?  Is it part of those three months you were away?” Owen asked, rising slowly to his feet.  Jack bobbed his head, and after hearing from her parents and sister about how painful that year was for Jack, Martha chose to go first.  She told those gathered about going to the end of the universe, about the Futurekind, and the rocket.  She told them about Chantho, and Utopia, and Professor Yana, who was in fact the Master.  And most of all, she told them about the Doctor and the Archangel Network, and the Year she spent walking the earth, telling everyone about the Doctor.  There were some things about the Time Lords which she didn’t know, but she told them what they did know.

And when Martha couldn’t tell them any more, Jack quietly picked up the narrative, telling them about what was happening aboard the Valiant, downplaying his own suffering.  Oh, they all knew what was done to him.  He didn’t have to say a word, but the expressions on every face told Martha that they knew.  Owen, who was now parked behind Jack (and Esther, who came to sit beside the captain), listened in silence, his face growing stormier and stormier.  But it wasn’t until the rest of the Tregarth family began telling of their fractured memories of that Year that Owen put his hands on Jack’s shoulders.  Martha blinked in astonishment, because that was so not like the Owen she remembered, but kept quiet.  Mickey sensed her surprise, but she mouthed to him, ‘ _tell you later_.’  He nodded, and she recognized his expression.  ‘ _Yeah, you will_.’  There were a lot of things she had to tell him later.

“This was during that time after we opened the Rift, after you destroyed Abaddon,” Owen stated as a now-weeping Natalie finished telling them of her memories.  The doctor’s fingers continued to knead the muscles of Jack’s neck and shoulders, but his eyes were wide with horror.  Jack nodded and Owen continued, his voice rising with horror and anger, “And I’m supposed to be impressed with this Doctor who allowed all this shit to happen?  I don’t bloody well think so!”  Martha and Jack both started to protest, but Owen overrode their response, saying, “He put this Earth through a Year of hell, he put Martha through a Year of hell, and he put you through a Year of hell, Jack!”  Martha could sympathize with him, but her protective hackles were aroused at this insult to the Doctor.  Owen just didn’t understand, and how could he?

“I hate the Master as much as anyone, Owen,” Martha argued, “but he was all the Doctor had left of their people.  They were the only Time Lords following the Time War; of course he wanted to save him.  He wouldn’t let Jack kill the Master for that reason.”  Her voice trailed off as she beheld the angry faces in front of her.  Okay, maybe that wasn’t the smartest thing to say.  At her side, Mickey held himself tensely, and she knew without him saying a word that her husband agreed with the Tregarths and with Owen.  However, she gamely tried again, saying, “The Doctor fights only if he has to, after surviving the Time War, and he’s the only survivor.”

“The Doctor stayed out of Torchwood London’s grubby little hands as long as he did, only because of Jack,” Carlyon Tregarth said in an icy voice.  Martha froze, remembering Jack’s desire to kill the Master and the Doctor’s cutting, ‘ _I expect as much out of Torchwood_ ,’ in response before everything went pear-shaped.  The older man nodded grimly, saying, “Oh yes.  There were many times when Jack protected your precious Doctor, and he paid a high price, my dear.  So no, I’m afraid your impassioned defense will hold no sway with me.  So far as I’m concerned, the Doctor is just as culpable as the Master for that Year.”

“Uhm, not that this isn’t fascinating and all, but can we get back to the question of the Year itself?  If I’m not supposed to remember because it didn’t really happen, then why do I remember it?  Why do any of us remember?  Why do I remember those sphere-things cutting my father to ribbons while my sisters and I screamed?” Natalie Tregarth observed, her voice catching more than a little on the last sentence, and Sophia put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder.  That…was a good question, and Martha didn’t have an answer.  Judging from Jack’s expression, it seemed likely that he didn’t either.  Natalie nodded, looking grim, and added, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.  Right now, I really don’t give a tinker’s damn about the culpability of that Year.”

“It could be anything, Nat.  When I broke the paradox, time rewound, and no one except for those at the eye of the storm on the Valiant were supposed to remember that Year.  They were supposed to be the only ones to remember, to bear the scars,” Jack replied.  There was a brief pause, and then he asked, his voice infinitely gentle, “Tell me what you remember, sweetheart.  I know about Carlyon being cut to pieces by the Toclafane and the other patchwork memories you mentioned.  That’s what they were called, those spheres of death.  But what else do you remember?”  Something odd happened then.  Priscilla Tregarth reached down and pulled her sister up until she was sitting between her and their mother.  Once she was seated, Sophia put a protective arm around her youngest daughter’s shoulders, while her sister held her hand tightly.

“I remember-they hit the cities first, and that gave us time to mobilize.  As soon as we saw President Winters’ death on tv, we got on the phone and the computer, warning everyone to take cover in either their storm cellars or to advise those in town to take shelter in the old fallout shelter under the courthouse,” Natalie answered slowly, Priscilla’s hand tightening on hers.  She swallowed hard, adding softly, “Every week, before things went to hell, I’d stop by the shelter and check the expiration date on the supplies there.  I never understood why, just that my father was afraid of something happening, some sort of disaster, and people not having enough supplies if they took shelter down there.  And there were only enough supplies for fifty people, for three weeks.  And that’s how he died.  We-this family, the Hallorans, and a few others-would make weekly trips into town and conduct foraging expeditions.  I guess you could call it looting, but all the stores were abandoned, and there was no point in the food rotting.”  Martha nodded.  She knew what the young woman was talking about, and wouldn’t judge her, or her family, for it.

“About six months after the initial invasion, the Toclafane found us, found our home, and destroyed everything, except Mama’s stasis unit.  I think that was hidden once all hell broke loose, although I can’t remember for certain.  A lot of these memories are patchwork, really, like you said.  We went to the courthouse shelter, and made regular trips back here to retrieve supplies.  It was during a return trip that Dad was killed,” Octavia said, taking up the narrative from her sister.  She glanced over at Jack, adding, “We saw Jack die, heard the Master crowing about killing him again, and Natalie screamed when he came back.  She, Priscilla, and Adriane were holding each other. Ailsa was a baby, so she was asleep in her crib.  Dad was swearing that if he ever got his hands on the Master, he would kill him until he ran out of regenerations, and. . .  Wait.  Dad, how did _you_ know that he was a Time Lord?”  All eyes turned to Carlyon Tregarth.

For his own part, he merely raised his eyebrows and asked, “Do you really want an answer to that, Octavia Brigitte?”  The lady in question thought about that for a long moment, and then she shook her head.  Her father intoned, “Excellent choice, my dear.  In any event, as you’ve been informed:  yes, we do remember the Year, at least up to a point.  Is it important?  I really don’t think it is.  It may be that other people also have dreams about that Year, so I doubt if we’re as unique as you and Jack believe.”  Good point.  Carlyon went on after a moment, “Right, I believe we’re all exhausted, and it would seem that Dr. Harper has managed the impossible and put Jack to sleep.”  Martha smiled as her friend registered the words and flipped off his old friend.

“Yes, I think that’s an excellent idea, and we probably shouldn’t have had such a serious conversation on our guests’ first night with us.  But I suppose it’s best to get that out of the way.  Owen, do you need help getting him upstairs to his room?  He’s been sleeping a lot more than usual during the last few weeks,” Sophia observed as Owen released Jack, ruffling his hair at the same time.  Martha bit back a smile as the immortal growled under his breath and lunged for the younger man.  Owen took off, with Jack in hot pursuit, and Sophia sighed, “And now they’re playing a modified form of ‘ _Duck Duck Goose_.’  I can see why he’s a Fixed Point.  He never changes.”  Martha did laugh at that.

“You wouldn’t want me any other way, Soph.  Sleep well, Nightingale.  Don’t keep your mother up, Baby Nightingale.  I’ll think of something for you later, Mickey Mouse,” Jack responded, returning to the small group.  He scooped Martha into a hug, kissing her firmly on the cheek, and grinned at Mickey, before turning his attention to the Tregarth family.  Much to her astonishment, the two grandsons were on their feet and each took a turn hugging Jack tightly.  Martha could tell that this was unusual, based on Jack’s reaction.  However, he returned the embraces with equal ferocity, before the ladies took their turns.  Martha was amused when he was ambushed by the two older Tregarth sisters, who squished him between them.  Both Natalie and Esther laughed at the impromptu three way hug, and when the sisters released him, the two younger women copied their actions.

“Mmm, a Jack sandwich, how tasty,” Priscilla Tregarth teased as her youngest sister released Jack.  Esther was grinning in a rather sly manner, but she said nothing as she and Natalie traipsed upstairs.  They were followed by Agent Matheson, who was rolling his eyes and muttering things under his breath that Martha was fairly certain that she didn’t want to know about.  Priscilla turned her attention to Martha and took her hands, saying softly, “Sleep well, Martha, and we’ll see you in the morning.  Is your room comfortable?  If you had vertigo coming downstairs, we can move you to a first-floor room.”  Martha beamed at the older woman as Mickey’s hand settled in the small of her back protectively.

“It’s fine, thank you so much.  Stairs don’t bother me that much right now.  What about you, Owen, do you have a room?” she asked, looking to her fellow doctor.  He blinked, his mouth opening and closing, before snapping shut.  He looked at Jack helplessly, and then at Sophia Tregarth.  Unexpectedly, the older woman blushed.  Oh.  This looked like it might prove interesting.  Priscilla snickered as she dropped Martha’s hands and gestured for her daughter to hug Jack.  Martha remembered what Owen told her, how he just returned the previous night, and wondered if the Tregarth family even had a chance to set up a room for him.

“If it’s acceptable to Dr. Harper, we’ll be putting him in Jack’s room until the other spare room is ready for a guest.  My dear grandsons have been using that particular room for storage, and cleaning it up won’t be as easy as you’d think,” she replied, glowering at the young men in question.  Both Jason and Lucas looked sheepish, while Owen actually looked relieved.  Sophia continued, “Show him where your room is, sweetheart, and I’ll bring up a sleeping bag, pillows and blankets.”  Martha raised her eyebrows at the ‘sweetheart,’ but her brows went even higher when Jack nodded and led Owen upstairs.  She wouldn’t have put it past him to either throw Owen over his shoulder or pick him up and carry him bridal-style up the stairs.  Of course, by the same token, she wouldn’t put it past Owen to kick until Jack either put him down or dropped him.  Sophia rolled her eyes and sighed, “Boys.  They’re all just overgrown boys.  Sleep well, dear.  Carlyon will be checking the house, to make sure everything is locked up.”

“Good night, Mrs. Tregarth.  Thank you, for everything.  We’ll see you in the morning,” Martha replied as Priscilla herded her daughter up the stairs.  Sophia merely smiled and squeezed her hands.  She pressed a light kiss to Martha’s forehead, reminding the young doctor quite unexpectedly of her mother.  Her mother.  She needed to send her mum a proper email before she and Mickey turned in for the night.  Francine Jones was worried sick about Jack after the mess with the children, and she was even more worried about him after Miracle Day, even once Martha reassured her that she had seen Jack and he was fine.

She quickly changed into one of her maternity nighties, and while Mickey was changing for bed, Martha began typing up her email to her mother.  By the time her husband slipped into bed beside her, she had a paragraph written.  Mickey read over her shoulder, “ _Hi, Mum.  By now, you should know that Mickey and I have arrived safely.  We were picked up at the airport by Lucas Martinelli, the younger grandson of Jack’s friends.  He’s a sweet boy, very well-mannered.  Despite Jack’s best attempts, we still stepped into a bit of a domestic.  Everything seems to be all right for the moment, but there’s still tension in the air_.”

Mickey sighed and told her, “Yeah, I noticed the same thing.  Most of it has to do with Captain Cheesecake, Agent Matheson, and Mr. Tregarth.  Seems as if it’s really between the latter two, and Jack’s kinda caught in the crossfire.  Not the kind he likes, either.  Not that I think Francine should find out about that.  Knowing your mum, she’d probably fly here personally, and box both of their ears.”  Martha barely bit back a laugh.  Knowing her mother, Francine Jones would do just that.  Mickey kissed the back of her shoulder and returned his attention to the email.

“ _You wanted to know about the Tregarths.  Carlyon Tregarth, the head of the household, was actually the director of Torchwood Cardiff until 1966.  His wife Sophia fell terribly ill in 1965 when she was seven months pregnant with their youngest child.  Using some cutting edge technology, she was placed into stasis when a medicine that was supposed to heal her only made her more ill.   Carlyon left Cardiff and moved to the States, taking his wife and two older daughters with him.  Priscilla is the older daughter, in her late fifties or early sixties, with a daughter in her early twenties named ‘Adriane.’  The middle daughter is named ‘Octavia,’ and she’s about ten years younger, with two sons.  I’ve already told you about Lucas.  He’s twenty-two, and Jason is his older brother at twenty-five.  The youngest daughter, with whom Sophia was pregnant when she became so ill, is ‘Natalie.’  She recently turned thirty-five, only days after her mother successfully emerged from the stasis.  Her daughter is Ailsa, an adorable five year old who has already started terrorizing Mickey-so I know you’d love her_.”

Martha snickered at her husband’s indignant ‘ _oi_ ’ at that last sentence, even though they both knew Francine enjoyed winding up her son-in-law.  Mickey rolled his eyes and finished reading, “ _But none of that is what you really want to know.  You know that Jack doesn’t make it easy for people to take care of him, but the Tregarths find ways to do that, sometimes without him realizing that they’re doing it.  They love him, Mum, just as we do.  As you can imagine, after the mess with the children, Jack had a hard time being around any child.  However, Ailsa was having none of that, and when she wasn’t sneaking into his lap, she was giving him hugs at every opportunity.  She’s very protective of him, and when Mickey and Jack were play-wrestling, that was the first time she started terrorizing Mickey.  As I said, you’d love her_.”

Martha asked quietly, mulling over something that was said during the last conversation, “Do you remember when Owen said that Jack was beaten up sometime during the last few days?”  Mickey nodded, his dark eyes serious, and Martha continued, “How likely do you think it is that was why Ailsa got so upset?  She thought you would actually hurt him, maybe?”  Mickey actually sat back a little as he considered that possibility.  After a long moment, he nodded slowly, the little girl’s reaction making far more sense in light of Owen’s statements.  Martha added, “And in response, Sophia Tregarth said that things would have been worse if Jack hadn’t confronted those five.”

Mickey snorted, replying, “Story of his life, isn’t it?”  Martha nodded.  It sure seemed that way.  Her husband continued after a moment, “Well, after you send that email, there are some things I need to know.”  Yes, that was true.  She promised him answers, and she would give him those answers.  But first, she did need to finish this email.  Whether she told her mum everything about the Tregarths or not, if she didn’t reassure Francine Jones that the Tregarths and Owen were fully capable of taking care of Jack, she would fly out to Oklahoma to be sure.  It was just how her mum was.  And really, Martha had no desire to change her.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“Thanks for letting me stay here tonight, Jack.  Really, I wasn’t looking forward to being alone yet.  I guess I was alone for too long on the other side to feel comfortable with having a room to myself already,” Owen said quietly as he and Jack arranged the sleeping bag, pillows and blankets provided to him by Sophia Tregarth.  The other man smiled over at him before rising to his feet and arching his back.  Owen ducked his head, avoiding the sight of Jack’s muscles flexing under his shirts.  He thought about the conversation they just had, as well as what he learned about Miracle Day from the self-proclaimed figurehead of Torchwood America, and asked, “That business with Danes that Mr. Tregarth mentioned-would you do it again?”

“If I had to.  It wasn’t something I enjoyed, but you know as well as I do, sometimes you have to do things that are unpleasant but necessary for your cover.  Owen, I need to stress this to you.  I don’t know that I was mortal during Miracle Day, but I wasn’t willing to put that to the test, and more to the point, I needed the Families to believe that I was mortal,” Jack replied.  Owen nodded.  He really didn’t expect any other answer.  Jack was slowly and methodically stripping, not even trying to give Owen a show, and Owen pondered that change.  Jack was different.  Some of it was Owen’s memories, being away for four years, but he had changed.  So had Owen.

As Jack kicked off his pants and began to strip off his t-shirt, Owen made his decision.  He could respect Jack’s desire to protect those around him and his willingness to sacrifice himself to that end.  But Owen was Jack’s doctor again, and now, he had plenty of back-up in the form of the Tregarth family.  It was time Jack understood some things about what that meant.  With that in mind, Owen rose to his feet.  He had to learn some new self-defense moves early in his time on the other side if he wanted to survive, and some of the beings he encountered were twice Jack’s size.  With that in mind, once Jack dropped the t-shirt onto the floor, he made his move.  Jack never stood a chance.  He wasn’t expecting Owen’s sneak attack (thus the term, ‘sneak’) and yelped as Owen slammed into him, knocking him backward onto the bed.

Since he still had the element of surprise on his side, Owen pinned Jack’s wrists to the bed, covering the older man’s body with his own.  Jack said huskily, “If you wanted me, Owen, all you had to do was say so.  Not that I mind getting tossed on the bed like. . . _mmph_!”  Owen rolled his eyes and kissed Jack, hard.  There were times when he just talked too much.  The doctor ground his hips against Jack’s, drawing a muffled groan, and while Jack’s mind was struggling to reboot, Owen released his wrists just long enough to grab the nearby scarves.  He owed Jack anyhow for slapping his bum on the way upstairs.  Once Jack was successfully bound to the bed, he proceeded to touch and stroke and caress and kiss him until his eyes glazed over.

As the immortal lay moaning under Owen, the doctor stopped his ministrations long enough to breathe, “If you _ever_ do something that stupid again, Harkness, I will make you regret it.  So help me God, I will pleasure you past the point of insensibility, and then leave you tied to the bed with _no_ release.  Do you understand?”  He reclined atop Jack, stroking the dark hair back from his face, and could feel the other man’s heart pounding so hard, he was surprised Jack was still alive.  Owen kissed his forehead, murmuring, “I mean it, Jack.  You’re smarter than that-hell, I’m smarter than that!  You’re smarter than that, you’re better than that, and dammit, if it’s to punish yourself, I’ll do worse than that!”

“Are you st-st-starting that n-n-now?” Jack stammered.  Owen shook his head.  Idiot.  What part of ‘ _again_ ’ or ‘ _next time_ ’ was so unclear?  On the other hand, Jack wasn’t exactly thinking clearly at the moment.  He kissed Jack again, before sliding his hand between the idiot’s legs and finished what he started.  Jack damn near melted into the mattress, still shaking from his release.  Owen kissed his forehead, before rising to his feet and heading into the en suite for a wash rag to clean Jack up.  Once the other man’s limbs didn’t have the consistency of wet noodles, he’d help to change the sheets.  It was the least he could do.

When he returned from the en suite, it looked like Jack’s brain was mostly online, but he held still as Owen gently cleaned him up.  The doctor was careful to keep his touch impersonal this time, as Jack was still trembling from their exertions (and likely, from the sneak attack.  Good.  Owen would have to keep that tactic in mind).  Neither man spoke at first, until Jack asked softly, “That’s three times now, Owen; when are you going to let me return the favor?”  Owen shook his head, smiling at the question. 

“Oh, say around never?  Jack, this isn’t about me.  I mean, it is, but it isn’t.  Oh, bloody hell, stop laughing at me!  What I’m trying to say is, this isn’t about sex for me.  I still don’t fancy blokes, all right?  I can’t have my mouth on some bloke’s wang and I don’t want any bloke’s mouth on my wang.  It’s just. . .I wasted so much time resenting everyone and everything for Katie’s death.  I threw away my chances with Tosh, because she wasn’t Katie.  And then I spent four years alone, which made me realize how stupid and selfish I was being.  As to this?  Well, it got your attention, didn’t it?  I mean it, Jack.  Don’t ever do something that stupid again,” Owen warned.  Jack merely stared up at him.  He had no way of knowing whether the other man understood what he was saying. 

“I can’t make promises like that, Owen.  The Families are still out there, and their aims haven’t changed,” Jack answered softly.  The doctor nodded.  He understood that.  He did.  After a moment, however, the immortal added, “But, if it helps, I’ll try to avoid situations like that in the future.  Is that acceptable?”  Owen hesitated, searching the other man’s eyes and expression for any indication that Jack was taking the piss, but he found only sincerity there.  After a moment, he nodded and began untying Jack, pausing long enough to massage each wrist.  Jack could have turned the tables, but he simply watched Owen.  Evidently, he realized that Owen wasn’t comfortable with being on the receiving end.

“C’mon, Harkness.  I’ll help you change sheets.  I doubt you want to sleep on the wet spot,” the doctor said.  Jack smiled at that, but said nothing, and that made Owen very uncomfortable.  Jack was supposed to make some flirtatious comment or innuendo.  However, rather than comment on it, Owen just fulfilled his promise and helped Jack to change the sheets over his mattress.  The two men exchanged subdued wishes for the other to sleep well, before retiring to their respective beds.  Perhaps not so surprisingly, Owen dropped off immediately, his body’s exhaustion overriding his still-working mind.  And if Jack lay on his side and watched over Owen, that was fine too.  He had a feeling that Jack would be doing something similar for a while, as he accepted that Owen was really back, was really alive, and planned to stay at Jack’s side for as long as he could.  Owen would guard Jack’s sleep when he could as well.

That began sooner than anticipated.  A few hours later, Owen was awakened by whimpers and cries.  Owen needed a few minutes to take stock, as sounds on the other side usually meant imminent attack.  And then he realized that Jack was the source of those sounds.  Of course.  He always had nightmares.  Once that understanding penetrated his sleep-fogged mind, Owen crawled to the bed, just in time to hear Jack mumbling something about knowing that he got his team killed.  Owen’s blood ran cold.  Not just at the realization that he had work ahead of him, if he wanted Jack to accept the truth, but it sounded like he was having a conversation with someone or responding to what someone else said.  That would wait.  Right now, his main concern was Jack.  He pulled the other man into his arms a bit awkwardly, because he really wasn’t sure what to do for someone having a nightmare.  His initial action of trying to shake Jack back to consciousness didn’t work and what did Owen long for every time he had a nightmare?

It was still bloody awkward, and took him what seemed to be an eternity to bring Jack to full consciousness.  Not surprisingly, certain parts of his body woke before his mind did, but Owen ignored that in favor of soothing Jack as best as he could.  Finally, he heard the raspy American accent, “Owen?”  The doctor just hugged him tightly and Jack whispered, “Oh.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  But Owen also noticed that Jack wasn’t releasing him, either.  Remembering the stunned joy he felt when he saw Tosh running into Jack’s arms after the three days he spent dead after Abaddon, and even Jack kissing Ianto, Owen held Jack tightly and kissed the top of his head, as Jack did so many times.  The immortal murmured, “I thought I just dreamed you, dreamed that you were back.”

“OI!  Didn’t I tell you I didn’t _want_ to know about your dreams, Harkness, if they featured me?” Owen teased, and he was rewarded with a soft huff of laughter.  That, he sensed, was what Jack needed right now.  Not soft words of concern, but the acerbic doctor he’d lost four years earlier.  That was fine, Owen could do that.  He said nothing more after that, choosing instead to hold Jack tightly until his captain’s body relaxed against him and he drifted back to sleep.  Even after Jack dropped off once more, Owen held him.  Just in case.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

He was just looking for a way to pay the bills when he applied for the position with UNIT.  He spent six years in the military and thought UNIT would be a good place for him.  After four months of being unemployed, he was beyond ecstatic when he was offered the job.  That joy turned to horror when he watched his president murdered by the crazy alien who called himself ‘The Master,’ and the hell that followed.  For a year, he found himself hurting people who never did anything to him.  Oh, he wasn’t involved in the torture of the man whom the Master called ‘the freak,’ and he never lifted a hand against the Master’s other prisoners, but he also didn’t do anything to help, anything to protect those same prisoners.  It was something that still stuck in his craw, nearly five years later. 

And in truth, he only saw ‘the freak’ once, just before time turned backward.  He was dirty and bloody, but that didn’t stop two of his compatriots from following him willingly when he ordered them to go with him.  Only once, but it was enough.  Sometimes, when he had nightmares of that Year, he could still see that determined, bloody man.  And two nights earlier, for the first time in years, he saw that man again, when he and the others found themselves beating him up for no other reason than he stopped them going into the bar. 

And so, Charles Havelock now found himself in front of the Halloran front door nearly thirty-six after he helped to beat a man half to death, because something didn’t make sense.  There was a reason that dark-haired man was called ‘the freak,’ and Chuck was terrified at what that meant for them all.  After the third time he rang the bell, a sleepy-looking Nicky opened the door, and mumbled, “Mr. Havelock?  You okay?  C’mon inside, Mom and Dad are up.”  With those words, he was ushered inside the Halloran home.  As the teen said, his parents were up and eating at the kitchen table.  Ava looked worried, while Matthew looked pale and drawn.  Well, at least he wasn’t the only one.  Nicky asked, leaning against the refrigerator, “Can I get you something, Mr. Havelock?”

“No thanks, son.  I need to talk to your father about what happened the other night, about the man we. . .hurt,” Chuck replied.  Ava and Matthew exchanged a look, and Chuck continued after a moment, “You need to know, I’ve seen him before, during those months I worked for UNIT.  Back then, I hated myself because he would draw Saxon’s attention away from his prisoners, and it cost him dearly, but I didn’t do a damn thing.  I promised myself that if we ever met again, I’d do the right thing.  But instead. . .”

Much to his surprise, it was Nicky who replied, “You’ve met Captain Harkness before?”  He fell silent when his father waved his hand, but there was no irritation in Matthew’s eyes, only concern.  Even so, Chuck nodded.  Technically, he never met the man face to face, and last night didn’t count either.  Or rather, the night before.  The hours since that horrific incident blurred together, and not even Marie’s reminders before he left the house helped him to keep it straight.  Marie.  He really needed to apologize to her when he got back.  He frightened her when he returned home from the bar.

“Met, no.  Encountered, yes.  I know there’s more to him than people who think, Matthew, he’s far more than a pretty boy,” Chuck said hoarsely.  Matthew and Ava exchanged an uneasy look, the kind used when you didn’t want to admit something important, something which said they knew something and weren’t sure if he should be told.  Chuck smiled bitterly and took the choice out of their hands.  He wasn’t sure if they were protecting him or Harkness, but the time for that was long past, and he said, “We killed that man, didn’t we, Matthew?  We literally beat him to death, but he doesn’t stay dead.”

Nicky actually gasped, Ava’s hands tightened in front of her, but it was Matthew who said, “Sit down, Chuck.  There are things you need to know.”  Chuck started to tell Matthew not to stall, but to his chagrin, he found his feet were already carrying him to the table.  _Dammit_.  And once he sat down, Matthew began telling him about a portal between worlds that existed near the Halloran property, a portal which led to the disappearance of those two girls.  He told him about beings that came through the portal, which Matthew called the ‘Kinnickkinnock.’  It wasn’t what they called themselves, but it was the closest a human tongue could come to the name.  And then, he told him about Captain Jack Harkness, the man who couldn’t stay dead.

Matthew admitted that he didn’t know how Jack came to be immortal, just that it was no surprise to him when Jack died after they reached the Tregarth homestead because he died saving Nicky’s life.  And finally, he ran out of words.  If Chuck hadn’t lived through that year on the Valiant, he would have believed that Matthew was winding him up.  But he did live through that year, he did encounter the psychopathic alien who called himself the Master, and he did believe every damn word that Matthew said.  All four people were silent, until Chuck asked hoarsely, “What now?”

“Well, as long as you don’t tell the others and they decide they want Jack’s immortality proven to them, there shouldn’t be a problem.  I figure, even without the way we hurt him the other night, that’s the least we owe Jack.  He and his team brought Miracle Day to an end, and before that, he sent those things that were using our children as radios packing, and before that, he helped with those overgrown salt tea kettles.  But he saved my son.  It hurts him to die, it hurts him to come back to life, but he saved my son,” Matthew replied.

Chuck thought about that awful year, and his desire to make things right.  He didn’t mind keeping secrets for Matthew and Captain Harkness.  But there was more to it than just them.  He asked quietly, “And what about this portal, what about this Kinnickkinnock?”  More to the point, he worried about what would happen when other things came through that portal.  However, he noticed that all three members of the Halloran family were now smiling, as if they knew something that he didn’t.  That, he was discovering, covered a lot of ground.

“That’s already under control.  It was suggested that we keep an eye on the newspapers for a few weeks.  They probably went back through the portal, but it’s best to err on the side of caution.  As to the rest of it, Captain Harkness is keeping an eye on things.  That’s what he does.  It’s what he’s done for a very long time,” Matthew replied.  He was silent briefly, and then said, “Sometimes, I resent him, you know.  But then I remember that he didn’t create the portal, that my own niece did that.  He didn’t ask to be made immortal-and it’s entirely likely that he will live forever-I do know that much, and he’s already lived a long time, made decisions that no one should ever have to make.  How he hasn’t broken under the strain, I’ll never know.  There are times when I’m tempted to think he’s not really human, but then I see the expression in his eyes when he looks at Ailsa Tregarth and I know he’s terribly, painfully human.”

A man who couldn’t stay dead.  For the first time, he truly allowed himself to think about that, and Chuck reeled back from the notion.  He tried to imagine dying and coming back to life, tried to imagine living forever, and he simply couldn’t do it.  A part of him recoiled, because that simply wasn’t. . .it shouldn’t happen.  No one should ever have to bear that kind of a burden.  And that led to his next reaction:  compassion.  What had been done to that man, when people learned that he couldn’t stay dead?  What kinds of atrocities were carried out on him, in the name of science or something else?  He shuddered, because he knew people too well.  There were good people in the world, in the community; but there were others who would look at someone like Captain Jack Harkness and see a commodity, a thing, rather than a man.

At last, he asked, “What can I do?”  And once more, all three members of the Halloran family smiled.  But this time, he was in on the joke, that wasn’t a joke at all.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

A few hours before Chuck Havelock showed up at the Hallorans, nearly everyone in the Tregarth homestead was up and moving and at work.  Esther was awake at seven am, and downstairs in the computer room.  She was front of the computer and booting up the system by a quarter of eight.  Octavia showed her which websites she needed to frequent, including the websites for tabloids.  Anything that looked to be of interest, she was to print the screen and put into the ‘investigate’ bin.  Octavia would do further research, when she wasn’t perusing the community email that went around on a weekly basis.

Just a few weeks into her new life as an actual Torchwood operative, Esther’s world was starting to stabilize once more.  Last night, she found out that not only were her nieces coming to Oklahoma, but they would be staying with the Tregarths’ trusted friends, the Hallorans.  And if she or Sarah couldn’t take care of Alys and Melanie, there was no one better to care for her two girls than Matthew and Ava Halloran.  She knew that Matthew agreed, in part because of his guilt over what the Kinnickkinnock did to Jack.  She also knew that it wasn’t necessary, and that even if he wasn’t used to hurt Jack, he still would have done it.  And finally, she knew that Nicky would make a wonderful big brother, for as long as Alys and Melanie stayed with them.

At the moment, she was sipping her coffee and nibbling on a Danish, while waiting for a page to load.  Shuffling footsteps alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone, and she looked up.  Owen Harper offered her a tired smile, and she smiled back, observing, “Hey.  You’re up early this morning.  Did you sleep well?”  Owen shrugged and she kicked the chair which Octavia generally used, allowing him to sit down.  Sensing that he wasn’t fully awake yet, Esther returned her attention to what she was doing (she hated websites that required buffering), and as Owen finished waking up, Rex came in behind him.

“World War II and I are heading back to the Rift today:  at least, we will be once he gets his ass down here.  Has there been anything that indicates the Kinnickkinnock are still around?” Rex asked, and Esther shook her head.  She usually didn’t get a chance to read the newspaper when it was delivered, and like so many newspapers, large and small these days, the local paper was on the internet as well as delivered to people’s homes.  The first thing she did this morning was check for any references to unprovoked attacks or fights starting unexpectedly.

“Speaking of Jack, I was hoping the two of you might know something.  Esther, I know you were with him through much of the so-called Miracle Day, so you know that he has nightmares,” Owen said, rubbing at his eyes.  Esther nodded, biting her lower lip.  Yes, she knew about his nightmares.  She held him through many of them.  Owen continued, “Last night, he had some bad ones.  But what really bothered me was something he said, about knowing that he got the three of us killed.  Do either of you know anything about that?”  Getting. . .oh.  Oh.  She remembered the argument between Jack and Rex after their location was betrayed.  A moment after that, she cursed herself for her expressive face, because Owen said quietly, “You do know what he was talking about, don’t you?”

Esther was on the verge of denying it, but Rex answered, “It was me.  I’m the one who accused Jack of getting all of you killed, Dr. Harper.  I only saw what was in the files, and. . .”  That was all he had time to say, because as soon as Rex said, ‘ _it was me_ ,’ Owen was out of his seat and his fist was flying into Rex’s face.  Esther squeaked and backed away from the two men, clutching her coffee in one hand and her Danish in the other.  More to the point, she rolled away, but she was quite sure that she didn’t want to be in the line of fire right now.  Maybe that made her a coward, but she wasn’t sure if she could break things up.  Owen, however, didn’t lunge for a second blow.  For his own part, Rex was staring up at Owen, eyes wide with shock as he nursed his bruised jaw, but to his credit, he didn’t ask what the hell that was for.

“I will tell you this once, Agent Matheson, and only once.  I don’t bloody care what you saw in the files.  If you ever, EVER use any of us to hurt Jack again, we will have words, you and I, and I goddamn guarantee that you won’t like the consequences.  We chose our deaths-Ianto, Tosh, and me-and you don’t bloody well get to take that away from us.  Did anyone accuse you, after Miracle Day was resolved, of getting Esther killed?” Owen asked in a low, cold voice.  Esther started to speak, to defend Rex and tell Owen that she made her own choices (even as she wondered how in the world he knew about that), but Rex caught her eye and shook his head.  _In other words, stay out of this._   Esther bit her lip once more, and chose to do as she was asked.  Besides, that was Owen’s point.  Even though she was sure none of them wanted to die, they made a choice and neither she nor Rex had the right to dishonor that choice.

“No.  No, not even her sister accused me of getting her killed at the memorial service.  And I would tell you that it doesn’t concern you, that it’s between World War II and me, but I’d be lying.  I will tell you that we worked it out, eventually, because we didn’t have any other choice,” Rex replied evenly as he worked his jaw.  Oh, there was a choice, but the choices were between working things out and letting the Families win.  Rex paused, and added, “Speaking of which, where is Jack?  Not still asleep, is he?”  Owen shook his head, hesitated and then offered his hand to Rex.  There was a slightly longer hesitation on Rex’s part, and then he took Owen’s hand, allowing the other man to help him to his feet.  Rex continued to work his jaw, before observing, “Remind me to never underestimate you again.  You may be on the short side, but you can throw a punch with the best of ‘em.”

“Jack can tell you, I get tired of people doubting or questioning me.  Just remember one thing, for future reference, Agent Matheson:  the files don’t tell the whole story.  They don’t tell about all the times Jack died and came back to life saving us, nor do they tell what would have happened to us without him, without Torchwood,” Owen replied evenly.  There was a story there, Esther was sure, and it was an unpleasant memory, based on the tightness around the Londoner’s eyes.  He continued after a moment, “And in answer to your question, no, Jack’s up and in the shower.  He said to tell you that he hasn’t forgotten what you discussed yesterday, and once he gets something to eat, he’ll be ready to go.”  He hesitated, and then added, “And I apologize to you, Miss Esther.  You didn’t deserve to be caught in the crossfire.  Forgive me?”

“Of. . .of course I do.  You were just defending your friend, your captain.  Jack told me so much about you and Ianto and Tosh while we were on the run, I sometimes felt as if I already knew you all.  I didn’t, of course, but. . .   And you know, one of the things that Jack told me about you, especially, was that you could be incredibly protective in certain circumstances.  I don’t think he ever believed, though, that said protectiveness would extend to him,” Esther told the doctor.  He smiled at that, a rueful smile, and she continued, “Do you plan on accompanying Jack and Rex to the site of the Rift?”

“No, not yet.  I talked to Jack about that this morning, and I don’t feel comfortable yet going anywhere near the Rift, especially since I haven’t been cleared for field duty.  I figured while he was doing that, I’d start on putting medical histories together,” Owen replied.  Esther nodded as Rex slipped from the room.  The doctor added almost shyly, “If you don’t mind, I can work on yours first.”  Esther needed only a moment to think about that, and then she nodded.  It wasn’t so much about getting her medical history, she realized, it was about keeping him busy.  Whether he would ever admit to it, he was worried about Jack, and not comfortable about their captain not being where he could see him.  This was a distraction, and a necessary one.

“Sure.  Ask your questions, and then we’ll do a proper examination later,” Esther offered.  She motioned for him to sit down in the chair he vacated a few minutes earlier, adding, “Oh, and there’s a pad of paper which Octavia keeps beside her monitor, a pen as well.”  Owen found the paper in question, and settled into the chair, but not before sliding his fingers over the paper, the pen, the monitor, the keyboard.  Esther was on the verge of commenting on it, when she realized he’d been back in his own dimension for less than two days.  Everything was so new to him.  Instead, she bit her words back and waited for him to ask his first question.  Because, naturally, the website was still buffering.  Typical.

 

TBC


	10. A New Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen takes Jack to the hidden room in the base; Rex has a few ideas about how to firm up Owen’s status in the US; while Mickey and Carlyon form an alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make something clear to whoever is following these stories. Yes, as I’ve stated in the past, this is post-Miracle Day. One of my main purposes in writing the series as a whole is an attempt to make sense out of MD (which was, quite frankly, a hot mess) and bring it in-line with the Torchwood which so many fans fell in love with, as well as resolve some things from Children of Earth, which really didn’t make any sense to me. And as I mentioned, characters lost during the first three seasons will either make an appearance (such as Ianto in Torn Asunder) or rejoin Torchwood (Owen in this story).

The trip out to the Rift took less time than anticipated, in part because Rex talked very little.  He kept rubbing at his jaw, and Jack wasn’t inclined to ask him about it.  He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to his question, and since it didn’t have anything to do with protecting the planet, he was inclined to let it go.  He did ask if Jack planned to take Owen into the field eventually.  The latter acknowledged that he did, once Owen was familiar with the area and once they worked out what to do about his status.  That prompted a raised eyebrow from Rex (Ianto did it better, Jack couldn’t help but think), forcing the immortal to explain, “His legal status.  Carlyon and I have to work out his legal status.  Owen’s a British subject and legally, he’s dead.”

Rex whistled, muttering, “Yeah, should have thought of that.  So, do either of you have any ideas how to handle it yet?”  Jack nodded.  There were a few possibilities.  The biggest sticking point was figuring out how he got from Cardiff, Wales to Oklahoma, something he mentioned to Rex.  The former CIA agent was silent for several moments, before pointing out, “What about saying that he was kidnapped and smuggled into the country?  Like I did with the two of you the first time, only illegally?”  Jack was tempted to tease the other man, asking him if having Jack’s blood inside him made him able to read Jack’s mind, but decided against it. 

“That’s one of the possibilities, but Carlyon is still working out the logistics of it.  He has some friends in high places.  That was always how we worked.  Carlyon and Sophia had friends in high places, I had and have friends in low places, and we worked things out that way.  He’s been in the States for more than forty years, and he’s developed a network of contacts with the US government,” Jack replied, choosing instead to focus on the topic at hand.  Rex nodded, saying nothing further.  However, as Jack continued to take readings, he could feel the other man staring at him.  Jack sighed, “Ask and get it out of your system, Matheson, you’re making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.”

“Do you really turn people gay?  I mean, Harper has been playing hide the salami with you, but the way I hear it, he was always straight?” Rex finally asked, the words coming out of him in a rush.  Jack turned to face the other man, not sure exactly whether he should smile, crack up laughing hysterically, roll his eyes, or just throw his hands up in sheer frustration.  Labels again; he bloody well **hated** labels.  On the other hand, Rex never believed him in the past when he told the truth about himself, so maybe it was time to sit him down and explain this from the beginning.  Or stay standing up, it didn’t really matter to Jack.  Either way, Rex was being honestly curious and Jack couldn’t bring himself to kick a puppy.

“I’m from three thousand years in the future, Rex, from the fifty-first century.  My pheromones are designed to attract both men and women, and labels like gay or straight just don’t have any meaning for me,” he finally explained, working very hard to keep his voice calm and patient.  There was considerably more to it than that, but he didn’t see the point in confusing Rex further.  Jack continued after a moment, “Are you in any danger of it?  I doubt it.”  This time, some of his bitterness seeped through, and Rex looked abashed.  Damn.  It seemed as if he kicked the puppy after all.  _Gotta be more careful with that, Jack_ , he told himself.  On the other hand, Rex was a grown man, not a child.

“I guess I never really believed that you were from the future or thousands of years old.  Esther seemed to see things that I missed.  Although, I’m with Carlyon and Priscilla-if you were buried alive for two thousand years, then that doesn’t count against you in terms of age.  I guess it would be like someone from now going back to ancient Egypt or Mesopotamia or ancient China,” the former agent said.  Jack smirked a little, and Rex glowered at him, adding, “Not a word, Harkness, I don’t wanna hear a word!  Knowing you, you’ve probably been there, met some historical figure and screwed him or her or it into the mattress, and have stories about it.”

“Well, not necessarily the mattress,” Jack allowed.  Rex threw up his hands and began muttering under his breath.  Jack couldn’t help but laugh at his companion’s obvious exasperation.  He always enjoyed getting that reaction out of people, and added, “But you’re right, I have been to that time period.  And Vesuvius, right before it erupted.”  His smile died a little, remembering the Blitz in 1941, and the Volcano Day that ended his short-lived career as a con artist (except when he needed it to survive or shield those under his protection).  He went on, “I was a Time Agent for several years, and traveled to various times.  And I’m not sure if most people would agree with you about my age.  Besides, with regards to Owen, he’s been on his own for four years, no human contact whatsoever, in a dimension not his own.  All of a sudden, he’s home again.  How would you react?”

Rex nodded a bit grudgingly and Jack continued, “Besides, how do you know what we get up to?”  Rex leveled a particularly disgusted look at him, and Jack smiled innocently.  He was quite sure that he couldn’t carry off the innocent look especially well, but it was always fun to try.  Jack added, “Don’t try to tell me that you can hear through the walls of my room.  Carlyon told me that he put me in a sound-proof room, and I tested it by playing music as loudly as I could bear it with someone in the next room.  Had no complaints, either, so do tell me, Rex, how exactly do you know what Owen and I do after everyone is in bed?”

“Well, I just figured since. . .you know what, never mind.  There’s no way I’m ever gonna win this argument, so let’s just drop it,” Rex all but choked out.  Jack merely smiled at him innocently, and Rex rolled his eyes.  However, Jack respected the other man’s wish to drop the subject (because it was a subject, not an argument).  He nodded as the latest readings were uploaded to Jason’s computer.  The boys were still working out the bugs in the computers in Hub Two (as Carlyon had taken to calling the new base), and until that was updated, he would continue to send the readings to the computers above ground.  Hmm.  Maybe that was the problem.  He’d have to look at that when they got back to the house.

“Okay, that’s everything.  You ready to head back?” Jack asked and Rex nodded.  The two men returned to their respective ATV’s, Rex muttering under his breath about the modifications Jack made to his own.  Oh, well.  Jason and Lucas already asked him if he would make similar modifications to their babies, and he agreed, if they could give him a basic idea of what they wanted done.  It had been so long since he did work of this nature, and he missed it.  As they reached their ATV’s, Jack added, “By the way, I mean to ask you, what’s with Lucas and Jason calling you, ‘CIA’ all of a sudden?”

Rex’s only answer was to flip him off, and Jack simply chuckled at his disgusted expression.  He thought briefly about teasing Rex about it further, but chose not to.  It was just too easy.  And even if he wasn’t entirely sure about it, Jack actually had a good idea why Rex spent so much time rubbing at his jaw.  He knew an Owen Harper punch when he saw one, having being on the receiving end of said punch in the past.  That situation, he would monitor and step in if he had to.  But he didn’t think that would be necessary.

“Bite me, World War II,” Rex retorted as he put his helmet on and settled into the seat of his own ATV.  Jack only laughed again, buttoned up his greatcoat (as he would continue to do until he finished his modifications), and settled into his own seat.  No thanks.  Rex was cute enough, he supposed, but willing partners were much more fun.  He thought briefly about pointing this out to Rex, but the former CIA agent was already roaring away.  Jack grinned to himself, and gunned his own engine to follow the other man back to the house.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

As he took down Esther’s medical history, Owen considered the best way to tell Jack about the secret room in the base.  He needed to know about it, needed to see Tosh again and know that she wasn’t lost in the explosion that killed him and destroyed the Hub.  After Mr. Tregarth played the tape which forced Owen to realize he wasted entirely too much time chasing women who weren’t fit to lick Tosh’s boots, he played Tosh’s final message to the people she loved.  ‘ _Remember, son_ ,’ Carlyon Tregarth told him, winking at him, ‘ _I saw the good things in the Hub, as well as the bad_.’  Not for the first time, it occurred to him that the other man’s hacking into the Hub CCTV was creepy.  It was really creepy; still, it wasn’t as creepy as this bloke Angelo Colasanto, who had pictures of Jack through the years all around his house.  Octavia Tregarth told him about _that_. She also told him why her family had mixed feelings about the man.  Octavia, though, was quite a font of information in general.  He liked her a lot. She reminded him of what an older, female version of him would have been like under a different set of circumstances, and when he said so, her eyes softened.  She put her arm around his shoulders and said softly, “Then you can consider me your big sister, Owen Harper.  You’re part of my family, by virtue of being on Jack’s team, so we might as well make it official.” 

Owen would never admit to anyone just how close he came to bawling when she said that.  Quite apart from the fact that it would have made him look like either a girl or a kid, he just wasn’t ready to let down his guard that much, no matter how much he liked the lady in question.  And he did.  He liked all of the Tregarth ladies, though, from Sophia to little Ailsa.  She was something else, that little girl.  He heard from her aunts Octavia and Priscilla about her unwillingness to let Jack avoid her, and he quietly blessed the child for her determination.  Although, he wasn’t sure if it was her determination or if she simply didn’t believe he would ever hurt her.  It could go either way with her.

By the time Jack and Matheson returned from their Rift-sitting, Owen had the beginnings of medical history charts for nearly the entire team.  And that was when he knew he had the proper incentive to get Jack into the base.  What he had to show his friend wasn’t for just anyone’s viewing.  Thus, when Jack entered the computer room where Owen was looking for medical software that was available, Owen had the opening he needed.  The doctor looked up, asking, “Wanna come with me into the base, Jack?  I need to set aside a file cabinet for the hard copies of the medical history files.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now?” Jack inquired drolly.  It took Owen a minute to process what Jack was saying, and then he rolled his eyes in mock-irritation.  But in truth, he was pleased to hear that from Jack.  He was starting to worry about the other man.  Jack was light on the innuendos and comments since Owen’s return through the Rift, and that just felt wrong to Owen.  There were times when he was afraid he went through the wrong Rift portal into a Bizarro World where Jack Harkness didn’t shag anyone who was gorgeous and didn’t make lewd comments, ever.  It was a measure of just how weird his life that this possibility was a cause for concern for Owen.  Jack continued after a moment, “Sure, but won’t we have them on the computer?”

“Yeah, but Natalie asked me to ensure that we had at least two hard copies.  That way, we have access to them no matter what happens, as well as keeping them on a flash drive.  That’s one thorough bird there, Jack,” Owen observed.  The other man just smirked, and Owen asked curiously, “So, let me see if I have this straight:  you’re the field team leader, and Mr. Tregarth handles the diplomatic functions.  Matheson is the second in command, while Jason and Lucas Martinelli handle the tech side of the computers.  Esther and Octavia Martinelli handle the research, and Nat does the administrative duties.  What about Priscilla, Adriane, and Sophia?”

“Adriane’s role is still being worked out, but so far, she’s been editing the reports for readability.  Her mother handles the feeding and care of everyone in general, and Sophia has started taking a more active role in the diplomatic field.  I actually heard her on the phone last night before dinner with one of the UNIT generals, chastising him as if he was a recalcitrant six-year-old.  Not only that, but by the time she finished the conversation, she had everything she wanted, everything we wanted from them.  I’d forgotten that aspect of her personality,” Jack answered with more than a touch of admiration in his voice.

Owen couldn’t help the low whistle.  Now _that_ was impressive.  Then again, he often forgot that Sophia came from a different time, literally, and he was willing to bet that modern generals weren’t accustomed to encountering someone like the lovely Sophia, particularly not those UNIT blokes.  Jack continued after a moment, “So, are you ready to head down now, or do you need to finish up what you’re doing?”  Owen shook his head.  No, he was done for the moment.  Well, actually, he wasn’t done, but he could do some more research later.

“Nah, let’s go.  If we get this done right now, we’ll be back in time for Ailsa to wake up from her nap,” Owen replied.  Jack rolled his eyes, and the doctor couldn’t help but grin.  That morning saw the very first time Ailsa threw a temper tantrum since the conclusion of Miracle Day, and despite her mother’s obvious frustration with the little girl’s brattiness, there was a glimmer of relief as well.  Ailsa was feeling safe enough to throw a tantrum, which spoke volumes to her family.  Owen wasn’t really happy to get caught in the crossfire, but at the same time, he had to admit that Ailsa seemed a little too well-behaved up until now.  After her frazzled mother came downstairs from putting Ailsa to bed, she inquired of Martha, ‘did that scare you off?’  Martha shook her head, linked her arm with Natalie’s and led her into the kitchen to start telling her stories of traveling with the Doctor.  Mickey, however, didn’t seem so calm.

“You’re actually getting along pretty well with her, Owen.  Ailsa, I mean,” Jack observed and Owen shrugged.  Surprisingly enough, Jack let it go at that, and the two men ambled from the house to the bunkhouse.  According to Octavia, it used to look a helluva lot worse than it did right now.  Owen thought it still looked like hell, but apparently, every time Jack had a particularly traumatizing death, Esther came in here and cleaned until she exhausted herself.  That was one way to deal with it, he supposed.  Jack observed, freaking Owen out just a touch, “I don’t think Esther is waiting until I die to come out here.  This place is way too clean for that.”

“Yeah, just how did that start?” Owen asked, bending over to open the top hatch.  Just to see if he could make Jack smile, the doctor added in a mock-growl, “And don’t you be checking out my arse, Harkness!”  That earned him a soft laugh as he descended into the base.  They still hadn’t figured out what to call it, aside from the Hub 2.0 and that wasn’t the greatest of names.  He thought for a minute about Ianto and his mad naming skillz, but he let that go.  This business of Ianto guarding the Rift with a version of Lisa Hallett was still hard for him to wrap his mind around.  Jack was a little vague on the details, but Owen had to wonder why he didn’t see his former teammate when he chased after the Kinnickkinnock into his home dimension. 

“I think you’re in a better position to be checking out my ass, Owen.  And it started after I was killed in the bunkhouse.  One of the tools came loose, and would have impaled Nicky Halloran if I hadn’t pushed him out of the way.  I bled out, and since Priscilla was taking care of my clothes, Esther decided to try to get the blood stains out of the floor.  Now, every time I have a very painful death, she goes in there to clean.  And as I said, I think she’s been coming in here at other times to deal with stress,” Jack replied as he descended the ladder after Owen.

“Are you saying that you haven’t had that many traumatizing deaths since you’ve been here, Jack?  I find that hard to believe.  I. . .hey, did you see this before?” Owen asked, indicating the door behind which they would find Tosh.  Jack shook his head, looking curious.  Owen bit back a smile; really, in terms of his curiosity, Jack was incredibly predictable.  Not that he would ever tell that to the other man.  He liked his dangly bits where they were, thank you very much (Jack wouldn’t remove said bits-Owen wasn’t as sure about the ladies of Torchwood South, though).  As Jack joined him at the door, Owen tested the doorknob.  And, not surprisingly, it gave.  Exchanging another look with Jack, Owen entered the room, fingers brushing over the light switch.  The entire room lit up and Owen barely stifled a gasp.  Even though he knew what was in here, the sight of Tosh’s unit was still like a punch to his heart.

So was Jack’s broken, “Toshiko?  Oh, Tosh.”  He stumbled further into the room, fingers grazing the glass covering her face.  Owen swallowed hard as Jack whispered, “I was so afraid that you were lost, my Toshiko, my beautiful, brilliant Tosh.  But here you are.  Did Angelo save your body, or was that Carlyon?  Maybe UNIT?  They couldn’t have you in life, so they took you in death?”  Owen chose not to ask what he was thinking.  Four years on his own taught him some degree of patience.  It also taught him that not everything was his business.  Jack turned to face him, and his lost expression nearly broke Owen’s heart.  He whispered, “Did you know about this, Owen?”  The doctor nodded, carefully approaching his boss.  He didn’t think that Jack would take a swing at him, but he wasn’t willing to bet a broken jaw or cheekbone on it.

“Mr. Tregarth brought me here.  He thought I should be the one to show you, instead of him, and showed me yesterday while you were dealing with something else.  He didn’t specify who retrieved Tosh’s body from what remained of the Hub, but if this Angelo bloke went near the Hub, it could have easily been him,” Owen replied gently.  Jack nodded, still looking lost, and Owen continued, “Uhm, Octavia told me-she told me about this Angelo bloke, and what he did for her sister.  No matter how things ended between the two of you in 1928, I don’t think he ever stopped loving you.  You don’t go to all this trouble for someone who isn’t special.”

“She thanked me, you know.  Tosh thanked me, told me that I saved her, but when it mattered most, I couldn’t save her.  I couldn’t save her from Gray, and she died in my arms,” Jack rasped out, ignoring what was said about Angelo.  Owen put his hand on the other man’s back, feeling the small tremors that shook Jack’s entire body.  _In for a penny, in for a pound_ , he thought sourly, but didn’t hesitate in slipping his arms around Jack’s waist.  He almost regretted it a moment later when the other man’s arms wrapped around him in turn, clinging to him with a ferocity that threatened to literally take his breath away.  The operative word there was ‘almost,’ but Owen held on just as tightly.  Slowly, he lowered them both to the ground, letting Jack grieve in his arms.  In some ways, it reminded him of their first meeting in the cemetery where Katie was buried, but not too much, and thank whatever God you believed in for that.  Owen wasn’t sure he could control a grieving, hostile Jack Harkness.

“She loved you, Jack,” he whispered, staring at Tosh’s serene face, “she loved you so much.”  Owen knew that she loved him, too, but this wasn’t about him.  The doctor pressed a kiss to the side of Jack’s head, murmuring, “Can you imagine what she would have done to the twats who put a bomb inside you?  She would have found a way to destroy every last one of ‘em, and lost no sleep over it.”  There was a muffled laugh and Owen grinned in spite of himself.  He went on, “Yeah, I can see her now at her computer, looking into each of those bastards or bitches and plotting an elegant and devastating revenge.  No one is allowed to hurt a member of Tosh’s family, and you were just as much her family as her grandfather was.” 

_Maybe that’s the other point of Torchwood-at least, of Jack’s Torchwood_ , Owen thought.  There was far more to your family than those with your DNA or those you married.  He realized when he first reached the Tregarth homestead two nights earlier that this wasn’t just Jack’s new team.  No, Jack was a part of this family.  God knew that Jack was more family to Owen than the people to whom he was born.  Owen asked softly, “Is this the first time you’ve really allowed yourself to mourn?”  There was a hesitant nod against his chest, and Owen continued, “I figured as much.  So much to do, trying to keep the other two from falling apart, and putting the city back together, and then the mess with the planets, and then the 456 returning and throwing your life into chaos.  But now, you’ve got me back, and you know that Lisa is taking care of Tea-boy.  And Tosh is safe, where no one can ever hurt her again.”

“No.  No one can hurt her ever again,” Jack agreed, and now his voice sounded stronger.  He sounded exhausted, but Owen eased his grip on the other man until they were staring at each other.  Jack scrubbed the moisture away from his face, murmuring, “When I found the null chip  under Angelo’s bed and recognized it, it never occurred to me that he might have retrieved Tosh’s body, or anyone else’s.”  Yeah, he could see that.  Jack offered a more Jack-like smile, adding, “I don’t imagine she’d appreciate the show if you performed that little trick from last night down here.”  Show?  Owen needed a minute to figure out what he was saying, and when he did figure it out. . .

“OI!  Even if she enjoyed it, which she might have, I don’t want an audience!  Now, if she was alive and was interested in a threesome, that might have been different,” Owen retorted, shoving at Jack’s shoulder.  The other man laughed.  The storm was over, at least for now, and Owen pushed himself to his feet.  Jack remained on his arse, staring at Tosh wistfully.  Owen said softly, “Would you like me to go, let you have a few minutes with Tosh?”  Jack shook his head, and Owen extended his hand to his boss.  Jack took it, still looking at Tosh’s cryo-unit, and allowed the doctor to pull him upright as well.  Owen swallowed hard, realizing for the first time something that he should have understood a long time ago.  He was sleeping (and doing other things) with Ianto during those years, but Jack loved them all.  Even Owen himself.

“No.  No, I’ll come back later to do that.  We’ve got work to do.  Tosh sacrificed her life to save this world; she wouldn’t thank us for throwing that sacrifice away.  You still want to check out that file cabinet?” Jack asked.  One of these days, Owen would stop being surprised by the things that Jack remembered.  However, at the moment, he just nodded.  Yeah, that part was true, even if he could have done it on his own.  And then, he needed to get back to work, checking into the medical software.  Mr. Tregarth promised that money was no object, and Owen wanted to see just how true that was.  After all, he may have matured during his four years away, but he still had a contrary streak and he was still Dr. Owen Harper.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

He would never admit it to Captain Cheesecake, but Mickey was glad he was all right.  Not just because Martha was worried sick about her friend, but because they fought side by side to save the Earth, because the man had a shitty life, and because despite their teasing of each other, Mickey did give a damn about the immortal.  And wasn’t that something?  Not only was he immortal, but Mickey had a hand in making him that way.  He and Jackie helped Rose to open the Heart of the TARDIS, and Rose returned to wherever the Doctor and Captain Cheesecake were.  Yeah, it was Rose who resurrected Jack, Rose and the TARDIS, but she would have never been able to do that if it weren’t for Mickey and Jackie.

Rose and the Doctor returned without Jack, and the Doctor wasn’t much help in figuring out what happened to the dark-haired man with whom they’d been traveling.  It wasn’t until he returned from Pete’s World that Mickey learned the truth, in part from listening to Jack and in part from stray comments made by Rose, Jack himself, and Martha.  Jack wouldn’t ever die, not really.  Alive at the end of the universe, alive at the end of everything, and Mickey wondered how he could keep living, how he could keep his sanity.  With the years he lived, with the horrors he’d seen, with the decisions he’d had to make, how did he keep his sanity?

He was all right, though, at least at the moment.  And no matter how much he mock-whinged about Ailsa Tregarth, Mickey silently blessed the little girl for cuddling her way into Jack’s affections.  She wouldn’t let him hide, wouldn’t let him fear hurting her.  And that had something to do with his healing as well.  It was, Mickey was sure, the final part of his self-forgiveness.  It wasn’t just accepting that he’d done far more good than bad during his long life.  He couldn’t afford to be afraid around children. 

But while Martha was ensuring that her friend would be all right, that she could report honestly to Francine that Jack was in the very best of hands, Mickey had other priorities.  With the creation of Torchwood America or Torchwood South (the two names seemed to be used interchangeably), Mickey had a new ally.  He didn’t trust UNIT, not after their behavior during the 456 mess, and he was far more willing to trust Jack and Carlyon Tregarth.  The day after their arrival, while Lucas and Agent Matheson (whom Mickey didn’t entirely trust yet) retrieved Jack’s ATV, Mickey asked to talk to Director Tregarth.

His request was simple.  He and Martha were free-lancers, but he wanted to arrange a sanctuary for the two of them.  Director Tregarth went one better:  he added Mickey and Martha as auxiliary members of Torchwood.  That would allow them to go to Torchwood Two if they were in that area and required assistance.  He still held out hope that Torchwood Four would also eventually be found one day, and proceeded to explain about that.  Actually, Mickey got one helluva education from Carlyon Tregarth about Torchwood on that afternoon.

From what Director Tregarth said, there were smaller branches of Torchwood set up in Canada, including a skeleton crew running an office in the Underground City in Montreal, as well as branches in Ottawa (capital of the country); in Winnipeg, Manitoba; and in Edmonton, Alberta.  Director Tregarth and a fellow expatriate who lived on the Eastern Seaboard of the US (Vermont, to be exact) found a loophole in the Torchwood charter that would allow them to set up branches in a country that stopped being part of the British Empire nearly a hundred years before the Institute was founded.  He admitted, quite cheerfully, that the Crown helped them find that loophole.  Somehow, Mickey just wasn’t surprised by anything the old man told him.

Eventually, the question of a British Institute (answerable only to the British Crown) on American soil was left alone, as Carlyon Tregarth talked about raising two young girls on his own, and pretending to be his daughter’s grandfather.  Mickey was treated to the conversation that took place when Priscilla insisted that Natalie should not only learn more Morse code than what was taught when she was ten, but that she continue to practice it.  Evidently, Natalie, who was then twelve, asked the oh-so-reasonable question of when she would ever use Morse code. Priscilla stuttered and stammered, and it was Octavia who reminded her that they lived in Tornado Alley.  What if they were in the storm cellar and couldn’t get out because of debris lying across the doors?  Morse code would give her a way to communicate with possible rescuers.  Mickey damn near fell out of his chair, laughing, because he could easily see the little Natalie asking that very question.  Carlyon offered a rueful smile, before Mickey asked next about his service in the Second World War.

The other man’s smile dimmed a little at that, saying only that he joined the British Army and did his duty for king and country, and he regretted none of it.  It was clear to the freelancer that the director was uncomfortable with saying more, and he quickly changed the subject to what he’d seen while in Pete’s World.  Mickey didn’t miss the gleam of interest in Tregarth’s eyes, or the grateful expression.

By the end of the conversation (when Priscilla called them for dinner), the two were firm friends, and Mickey promised to inform the director when the baby was born (baby nightingale, as Captain Cheesecake insisted on calling her).  In turn, Carlyon Tregarth promised to speak to his Canadian contacts, as well as his friend in Vermont.  If it was necessary for Mickey and Martha to return to the States, for whatever reason, once the baby was born, they would have shelter.  It was really more than Mickey hoped for.  Mr. Tregarth had friends in the organizations around the world that were comparable to Torchwood, and he would speak to them as well.  They could find shelter among those friends as well.

He reported the conversation to Martha that night, telling her that it was another point in favor of the Tregarths.  She agreed, and began typing up her email to her mother.  This time around, Martha told Francine about her conversations with Natalie, Esther, Sophia and Priscilla, and helping Priscilla to make the pie they had for dinner.  And then she outlined Mickey’s conversation with Carlyon Tregarth, concluding, _I know you aren’t entirely comfortable with the Tregarths, Mum.  But these are good people.  I can even see where they’re coming from, with regards to the Doctor.  They’ve seen the dark side, not the things that Jack and I have seen.  I still don’t know why they remember the Year, but ever since they started talking about it, more of their memories are shaking loose.  Mickey and I are talking about coming back sometime after the baby is born, and I think the family would love to meet you as well_.

Mickey kissed her shoulder, murmuring, “I think that’s a fantastic idea.  But can I observe your mum’s first meeting with Carlyon from the other side of the room?”  Martha swatted his hip, and then leaned back to receive his kiss.  Mickey liked his mother-in-law.  He really did.  But if she ever met Carlyon Tregarth, he wasn’t so sure that the homestead would be standing by the end.  They would either become as thick as thieves or hate each other.  Either way, it likely wouldn’t end well for the rest of them.

 

TBC


	11. Epilogue:  Until We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Martha prepare to say ‘good-bye,’ and Owen’s twilight musings shed light on how he ended up in that other dimension. Or do they?

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

Third week of November (Shortly before Thanksgiving)

 

To Mickey and Martha Smith, the week spent with Jack Harkness and the Tregarth family passed entirely too quickly.  Or, as Jack observed when that lamentation was made the night before Mickey and Martha were to leave, ‘ _time really does fly when you’re having fun_.’  (Naturally, Octavia Tregarth threw one of the small pillows at him)  Even so, eight days after they encountered the tongue-tied Lucas Martinelli at the airport, the young couple were packing up their belongings and loading Natalie Tregarth’s Patriot.  At least, Mickey was loading the car with Natalie and Jack’s help, while Martha sat in the kitchen with a checklist provided by Sophia and Priscilla.  Those two extraordinary ladies left earlier in the day, but not before hugging Mickey and Martha, and extracting promises that they _would_ return.  And if they returned the following November, they were absolutely _required_ to come during Thanksgiving.  That was one tentative promise that Martha had no trouble making.

It was a full week for the young couple and their hosts.  There were days when they spent all waking hours, helping the Tregarths with whatever cropped up.  For Martha, that involved reading over reports when a fresh eye was needed and for Mickey, it was just about anything imaginable.  Really, it was everything from helping the Martinelli boys with their chores in the yard to assisting Owen and Jack with moving furniture in the base to keeping Owen and Rex Matheson (whom Martha never really got a chance to know, but apparently, irritated the hell out of Owen) separated.

There were days when they went to attractions around the area.  It wasn’t the same as London or Cardiff, she learned.  In addition to the vastly different climate, there was a great deal of open space in Oklahoma.  Yet, for all that, the Tregarths were part of a tightly-knit community.  Their closest neighbors, the Hallorans, were auxiliary members of Torchwood, though not in the same way that Mickey and Martha were.  It was, in fact, the Hallorans who suggested the visit to the National Cowboy and Western Heritage Museum in Oklahoma City.  Martha bit back a giggle, remembering the look on Carlyon Tregarth’s face when that was mentioned.  He didn’t even know it existed, apparently.  That trip also doubled as an opportunity to get souvenirs for Martha’s family and Mickey’s friends.

And there were still other days when everything was quiet:  well, aside from Jack dancing first Esther and then Natalie around the room, much to Ailsa’s delight.  Martha spent those days reading to the little girl, listening to Sophia’s stories about Jack and some of the messes they got into and out of, watching the telly with Natalie and Esther, and hearing more about Jack’s time off-planet.  Mickey, not surprisingly, spent his time with the other men.  On their third day with the Tregarths, Jason took Mickey to what he called the Man-Cave, which was one of the refurbished outbuildings.  Jason, Lucas, Mickey, Owen, Rex and Jack disappeared to the aforementioned Man-Cave on the side-by-side ATV’s.  Carlyon just rolled his eyes and retired to his study.   When teased about it by Jack upon the immortal’s return, Carlyon reminded him, ‘ _I’m eighty-nine years old, Jack, and unlike you, I feel every second of it_.’

Mickey, Jack and Natalie came back into the kitchen, Natalie reporting, “Okay, everything is loaded but the carry-ons.  I’m guessing you put the fragile items in the carry-ons?  Hopefully bundled within clothes?”  Mickey stared at her, and Nat turned to face him, “What?  You mean you’ve never wrapped a shot-glass or a coffee mug or something like that in clothes?”  Mickey continued to stare at her, and the young woman shuffled closer to Jack, saying, “Jack, he’s scaring me!”  Martha started laughing, and Natalie made a face at her, as Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  Martha’s smile faltered for a minute, seeing the expression on Natalie’s face:  half-pained, half-blissful.  Oh.  _Poor thing_.  She was in Natalie’s position in the past.  Martha wished she could tell the other woman that things would get better, but imagined that Natalie already knew that.  It was getting there that was the problem.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing, but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense.  What kind of clothes do you generally use, Natalie?” Mickey asked with interest.  Martha rolled her eyes and stepped to Jack’s side.  He wrapped his free arm around her, kissing the top of her head, as Natalie itemized the pieces that worked best, according to her experience.  Not surprisingly, t-shirts and undershirts topped the list, although socks worked just as well.  Undershorts were another item.  Jack teased that he was guessing the undershorts had to be loose, rather than on someone’s body, and then yelped when Nat’s hand connected with his bum.

Martha stifled a grin, saying, “We’ll have to try that for future reference, Nat, but thanks for the suggestion.  Now, you are coming to the UK sometime soon, aren’t you?”  Natalie shrugged, her smile dimming a little, and Martha asked, realizing that she made an assumption that maybe she shouldn’t have, “You _do_ have your passport, don’t you?”  Jack snickered, and yelped again, glowering down at the petite brunette.  She offered him an innocent smile, and gifted Martha with a wicked wink.  It was all the doctor could do to keep from laughing out loud.

“I have my passport, but I need to make sure it’s up to date.  There’s also the matter of the price of airfare, getting a passport for Ailsa, and finding out if there is any other information that needs to be corrected.  General translation, I’ll come over when I can,” Natalie answered.  Any other information. . .oh.  Oh, of course.  Jack, meanwhile, was studying the brunette thoughtfully, and Natalie looked up at him, saying, “No.  Whatever you’re thinking, Jack, no.  I’m going to pay for this on my own.”  Jack’s expression was his attempt at innocent, but Martha knew him better.  Jack would figure out a way to pay for Natalie’s trip to England, even if it meant playing dirty.  As he told her once, ‘ _I have money to spare, and I’ll live for a very, very, very long time_.’  However, she kept her mouth shut this time.

“Have you hugged everyone, nightingale, everyone who isn’t going to the airport with you?” Jack inquired and Martha nodded.  Yes, all good-byes were said; all hugs and kisses were exchanged, along with email addresses.  Jack glanced down at Natalie, asking, “You ready to go?”  Ailsa was with her grandmother and aunt, picking out pies for the upcoming Thanksgiving feast.  It was the first time she’d been away from her mother for more than an hour or two since Natalie’s return from her undercover assignment to protect Esther.

“Let’s get going,” Natalie confirmed, “I’d kinda like to get home before Sophia, M-Priscilla, and Ailsa do.  Give me one of the bags, and we’ll get this show on the road.”  Martha wasn’t allowed to lift anything heavier than Mickey’s shaving kit, and so Mickey passed the souvenir bag to Nat.  If he was expecting her to stagger under its weight, he was seriously disappointed.  She smirked at him, saying, “You forgot two important things about me, Mickey.  One, I have a five year old daughter, whom I routinely carry to bed.  And two, I’ve worked in warehouses.  I’m a lot stronger than I look.  And no, Jack, you _can’t_ drive.”  With those words, the four left the house to begin Mickey and Martha’s journey home.  And it would be good to be home, but Martha knew she would miss her friends, both old and new.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Mickey and Martha were heading home to England.  Natalie and Jack returned from the airport hours ago, long before her mother, sister and daughter returned from shopping.  And much to everyone’s relief, she even had time for a nap (apparently, Natalie got incredibly cranky when she was exhausted).  She was sitting on the sofa and fell asleep against Jack’s shoulder while Owen was telling her what comprised her nephews’ Man-Cave.  Jack looked down at her, his smile both indulgent and rueful as he carefully eased her down onto the cushions more comfortably.  He stroked his fingers over her dark hair as he covered her with the blanket, and indicated to Owen that they should head to the bunkhouse and then the base.  Owen wanted a Man-Cave inside the base, had a room in mind for it, and wanted to know what Jack thought of it.   They couldn’t investigate earlier, thanks to the frenzy that happened during comings and goings, but they had time now.

Over the last week, both Esther and Mr. Tregarth kept an eye on the newspaper and reports from the town, to make sure that there were no more Kinnickkinnock attacks and that they did, indeed return through the Rift.  Owen had a hard time telling who took Jack’s beating more personally:  Esther or the director.  Carlyon Tregarth wasn’t such a surprise, really.  He was the director of Torchwood Three until the mid-sixties, and he wasn’t inclined to take kindly to harm done to his friends.  But Esther?  Jack just gave the blonde analyst a bemused look when she explained in very graphic terms just what she’d like to do to the parasites, kissed the top of her head, and left the room.  Mr. Tregarth, on the other hand, was easy to understand.  Residual guilt was a terrible thing, as Owen knew all too well.  And yes, the director did tell Owen several times that he was to call him ‘Carlyon,’ but Owen wasn’t ready to do that yet.

Just as he wasn’t quite ready to leave Jack’s room, something he told his captain.  Jack understood.  Nothing was said, but he knew Jack understood.  There hadn’t been any more horizontal mambos, to borrow that berk Matheson’s term, but Owen did crawl into bed with Jack when the latter had a nightmare.  Or when Owen had a nightmare and needed to remember that not only was he safe, but he was home.  During one of those nights as he trembled against Jack’s body, he asked the other man to tell him about meeting Ianto at the Rift.  Jack ruefully asked if he wanted to hear about the first or second time-which was how Owen learned about the Rift in Cardiff closing, and the one in Oklahoma opened.  It was the first time Owen heard about the Keeper of the Rift, much less about Rift Guardians.  Jack admitted it was the same for him, and then he told him about the final part.  How he wasn’t even sure that the Ianto in the Rift was their Ianto.  Owen observed it didn’t really matter in the end, did it?  It was still Ianto and he still chose to protect the world, to protect Jack.  His captain was silent for several moments, before he finally acknowledged that Owen was right.

They also talked about Owen’s progress in learning how to drive on the right-hand side of the road.  During those times when Martha and Ailsa were napping, Mickey was spending time with the Martinelli boys and others were busy, Natalie took Owen out in her Jeep to get him used to the left-handed steering wheel, driving back and forth from the house to the mailbox.  Jack still drove on the left-hand side of the road, putting Owen and Rex together was like mixing two flammable liquids, so Natalie it was.  Once he was comfortable with that change, she took him out onto the same road where she learned to drive, more than twenty years earlier.  Actually, she admitted, it wasn’t either of her sisters or her father who taught her to drive, but Matthew Halloran’s father Ryder.  He taught her to drive, first with a tractor, then with a car.

He asked why, and Natalie admitted that Octavia didn’t have the patience, Priscilla got too nervous (which made her nervous, in turn), and her own father didn’t feel comfortable driving, much less teaching her to drive.  Ryder Halloran taught all four of his children to drive, and had no issue with teaching the fourteen year old Natalie to drive on the tractor.  She admitted with a wry smile that his tutelage was probably one reason why she had no issues with driving larger vehicles.  She already drove a tractor, after all.  Owen laughed, seeing her point immediately, and asked if Ryder was still alive.  She smiled sadly and shook her head, replying that he died when the Daleks moved the Earth.  They were threatening some people, and Ryder, a Korean War veteran, never could stand by and watch people being harmed.  The Daleks killed him for standing up to them.  She was quiet a minute before saying, “Then again, they were threatening his grandson and some of Nicky’s friends.  I imagine he would have said the price was worth it.”

Owen swallowed hard and nodded.  Yeah.  Yeah, he imagined she was right.  And then, he nearly caused her to drive off the side of the road, when he asked her about her ( _very_ obvious) attraction to Jack.  It was a good job that they were the only ones on the road, between her nearly losing control of the Jeep and the stunned (or maybe he should say horrified) look she turned on him.  Evidently, she was thinking that the only one who noticed how she felt about Jack was her birth mother, when it was now the entire household.  Hell, even Ailsa noticed it!  She gleefully told Owen that her mommy really, really, really, really liked Jack, and giggled when Owen asked her if she wanted to add one more ‘really’ in there.  Ailsa probably didn’t understand exactly what that entailed, since she knew that Esther liked Jack just as much.  Then again, Owen was surprised sometimes by just how much Ailsa _did_ understand.

It was late now, and everyone was in bed, including both Jack and Owen.  Jack had another nightmare earlier (this one about the two thousand years he spent buried alive by his own brother, from the sounds of it), and now Owen was curled against him.  Jack’s quiet sobs died out earlier, and now he was sound asleep, the nightmares kept away by Owen’s presence.  The doctor himself was getting drowsy now, as he settled his head against Jack’s shoulder, lulled by Jack’s heartbeat and the repetition of his own fingers stroking down Jack’s hip.  The following morning, he and Jack would unpack the boxes of medical software which arrived today while Jack and Natalie were dropping off Mickey and Martha.

The alarm clock beside Jack’s bedside read eleven thirty, and as Owen drifted off to sleep, he was taken back once again to those few minutes in his new dimension.  He drowsily remembered that first, startled breath of air, the sensation of air on his bare skin, and a woman standing before him.  He couldn’t see her features, only sensed her smile, as she breathed, “ _I bring life_. . .”

 

FIN


End file.
